Closing Time
by Barly
Summary: Ailene Hastings is a young woman living the most normal life possible in London, 1948. She has a wonderful job, a quiet, calm life. But then she meets Marden McKinnon, soon everything is but normal. Romance blossoms, but strange things occur as Ailene gets to know him more and more. What secrets is he hiding? And how long will he keep it up? Rated M for adult themes and language.
1. Part 1

**I take credit for my original characters only. All other characters from the ****Harry Potter series, along with characters/names associated with the books are Copyright of J.K. Rowling. **

**Part One**

It was a quiet, September evening in London. The bustling streets of the afternoon began to mesh with the nightlife. There was a thin blanket of orange on the horizon that peeked over tall buildings and shined into windows. On the corner sat a small coffee shop put in place by an immigrated Italian family, who for some time, had only sold coffee until business had become so bad that they were forced to sell tea to their English customers.

It was a few years after the Second World War. There were still remnants of the destruction in London here and there, which would take many more years to completely restore. It seemed that life was finally going back to normal for the once battered country.

Within this coffee shop sat a young woman, no more than twenty-four. Papers scattered her table, many of them were sheets of music with writing on them, others of childish scrawl. She was quite a beauty in her own right, blond hair that was once neatly curled now tied back messily, brown eyes scanned the papers in front of her with glasses resting on her nose. She was shapely and fair skinned. She had a few empty cups of espresso next to her with lipstick stains at the rim. She was in the very last booth in the shop, and no one else was there. Or so she thought.

She took a moment to sit up straight and rest her eyes when she noticed a young man sitting a few booths away from her. He had to have been the same age as her, facing in her direction. He was thin also, a bit on the lanky side. However, she was shocked that she did not hear the bell ring on the door, nor shuffling of feet. She looked around and saw the old woman who owned the shop sitting behind the bar, cleaning away at mugs. She looked back and noticed the young man already had a cup of what seemed like black coffee at his side. He looked exhausted, bags hung under his rather large eyes, his somewhat long, curled hair was just as messy as hers. He wore odd clothing, a mixture of a working suit with a brown cloak over his shoulders, reminding her of long drapes on a window. The woman hadn't realized how long she was staring at him, for suddenly, his piercing blue eyes flickered and met her own. They were such an icy blue that she had not seen before, not even on the most handsome of Hollywood's men.

She quickly looked away, back at her own work, but she was only still seeing those eyes in her fresh memory. They were not malicious eyes; just tired, quiet eyes. She glanced back up for a short moment, but he was now looking back down at a newspaper in front of him. She could have sworn the pictures were moving on the page, but she blinked it away, probably seeing things from a lack of sleep. He seemed like he kept to himself, not wanting to know anyone or anything.

An hour or so had past, the shop was lit up as the sun had gone down, and now it was dark. The young man had slowly flipped through his strange readings, and the young woman had gone through her large stack of papers, writing in red ink over the handwriting, placing an array of grades and a few in between. Suddenly, she heard shifting and looked up. The young man was standing and folding his paper. Again, she saw the strange pictures moving. He tipped his mug back, letting the rest of it's contents drain into his mouth before setting it down and turning slightly. He folded his paper and tucked it under his arm. For the first time, the young woman saw that his face turned into a friendly smile toward the owner of the coffee shop, tipping his head toward her in a silent thank you before walking past and leaving. Finally, the bell on the door that should have rang the first time chimed and he was gone.

"Rosa?" The woman asked.

"Ailene," the owner answered.

"Who was that man?" Ailene asked, trying to get a better look of which way he turned out of the window, but he was gone like thin air.

"I really do not know," A thick, Italian accent answered. Rosa came from behind the counter and cleaned up his table. She was a tall and slender woman, and her old face still resembled some beauty left behind. "Come and go, no name, very polite, one of the nice customers I have beside you."

"He comes in often?" She asked, looking incredulous at the older woman.

"Oh_ sì_, come in almost every night and orders same thing, black coffee."

Ailene looked out of the window. "I've never noticed him before, not until tonight."

"Strange boy." Rosa said and disappeared into the back room. She reappeared and sat at Ailene's table. "One time, he leaving, dropped some coins out of pocket." She explained in a very soft voice. "Pick up all— but for this..." She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a solid gold coin. However, it did not look like any coin that Ailene had seen. She reached her hand out and took it from Rosa, examining it. On the front was what appeared to be a dragon with the words "_Unum Galleon_" on the front. She flipped it over and an even more intriguing creature was on the back.

"What is that...?" Ailene let out a silly laugh, trying to decipher what she was looking at.

Rosa furrowed her brow. "Always wondered. I do not know what to do with it...it solid gold, real gold, husband thinks so too. I could exchange it, but then I close shop, go back to Italy...Villa on the Mediterranean!" Rosa exclaimed in her broken English.

Rosa laughed more than Ailene, who simply smiled.

"Now, you done with grades? Closing time."


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

It was very strange, but Ailene could not stop thinking of the unusual young man within the next few days. She worked as a teacher at a local primary school. A music teacher who would have all of the children from each class come to the assembly hall, where they would sing, play instruments and learn about the greatest composers. She would give the older children little tests every week.

Ailene loved music, the instrument of her choice was piano, and it was the instrument she would accompany her students as they sang. Ailene tried to become a musician of herself, but it was more of a struggle than anything, especially for women of that time. She played in a small orchestra from time to time, as well as sang, but it was not enough to sustain her. So, she took her love of music and teaching and combined them.

As usual, Ailene sat in the last booth of the coffee shop, although this time, she was much more aware of who walked through the door. A few locals would come in around five o'clock, then a couple of tourists from America came in around six-thirty, exhausted from their day's adventures. Then, the bell rang, and there he was. He looked the same as he did the other night, although this time, his odd cloak was a deep maroon.

He smiled kindly at Rosa, who smiled back. "Same?" She asked.

He simply nodded and found the exact booth he sat in the other night. Again, same newspaper, although with different pictures and headlines. Ailene couldn't decipher what they read, but she could tell it was another issue.

Rosa came with his coffee, and he covered the paper slightly, though smiling kindly and gave her a simple, "Thank you."

Ailene was staring still, and, like the other night, he looked up and met her gaze. Ailene, stunned, gave a smile, and he returned it. He was handsome, she realized to herself, though somewhat unconventional in looks. Ailene felt her cheeks redden, and she looked down at her work. His face was all she could see on her lesson plans. This was not like her. Ailene was very independent for a woman in her time. She was well aware of her needs and wants, and never made an effort to pursue a man. Maybe it was the mystery behind him that kept her curiosity at pique?

She also felt like everything was repeating itself. Everything was occurring the exact same as the other night. She continued with her plans, glancing up every once and a while to see that he was still deep in reading, though this time something had caught his attention. He was holding the paper closer to his face, his eyebrows pointed forward. She noted that his face looked harsher in this fashion, almost intimidating. Those icy eyes certainly didn't help.

"Closing time." Rosa had said, suddenly, and the both of them looked over at her. The young man checked the magnificent gold watch on his wrist that had peeked out from behind his cloak's sleeve, and he quickly gathered his things, leaving a few pence on the table for the coffee.

He gave Rosa a small "Goodnight," before leaving the store with a chime.

Ailene stood at once and walked over to his table, she picked up some of the coins he had left behind and they were all normal, every day pounds. "Weird..." She said.

"You hear me, girl? Closing time."


	3. Part 3

**Part Three**

A few weeks had now passed. Ailene was in every night except Sundays, grading papers and writing lessons, and the young man was in every other night, sitting in the same seat, minding his own business, drinking his black coffee and reading his strange newspaper.

Again, she would watch him, and he had the same mannerisms, everything about him did not change except for the color of his cloak and tie. It almost became boring, and Ailene soon found herself watching him less and less, thinking about him less and less. He would come at the same time, seven on the dot, and leave either ten minutes before closing time, or closing time itself. He never spoke anything either than a "Thank you," and "Goodnight."

Maybe he wasn't so strange after all. He was polite, kept to himself, even on the busier nights that would bring in more customers.

But even on those busy nights, it was only a handful of people who came and went, so he didn't have to worry too much about curious people, except for Ailene. Again, her curiosity was waning slightly, he was no longer as interesting as he was in the beginning.

Though, things had changed once again as September began to come to a close. Nights became cooler, mornings no different. The same scene, Ailene in her booth at the end, the young man a few tables down, still facing her, though paying attention to his paper. Ailene glanced up, as usual only to find him doing absolutely nothing different as she took a sip of her espresso. Suddenly, there was a knock at the window right beside her, jumping slightly to see a drunken, smiling man wave at her.

"Hey, li'le birdie. Mind if I join you?" He asked, a slur of his words. There was a local pub not to far down the road where men went to drown their sorrows in alcohol before heading home to their wives. Poor girls, Ailene would think to herself.

Ailene looked incredulously at the drunk, though not that surprised. She took a deep sigh and ignored him, returning to her grading. She took one hesitant look at the young man, and surprised to see him looking back at her with concern in his eyes, and they would flicker to the window next to her. She shook her head out of anxiety, trying to brush it off.

It was a few seconds later when the bell rang, the door thrown rather roughly aside. Ailene looked up to see the same drunk making his way over to her, knocking into a few chairs before sliding into her booth. She immediately retracted away from him, her body as rigid as a statue.

"Dunno if you could 'ere me out there." The drunk spoke, his breath reeked of vodka, Ailene's least favorite alcohol. She didn't answer him, just looked at him, not a single clue as to what to do. "Yer so beautiful, y'know that. Why don' I take you home t'nite?" He asked, his upper lip sweaty and his face as red as a tomato.

"I'm afraid I'd have to decline that offer." Ailene said with wary, trying desperately to reach into her pocketbook to find the perfume she carried, ready to spray him in the eyes. "Why don't you grab some coffee and go on home." She suggested, trying to kill him with kindness.

"Nah, 'm not ready to go home, not 'til I've got you." The man growled with seduction. He reached over to her, but he never had the chance to touch her.

In a fraction of a second, the drunken man had flown out of his seat horizontally, landing on the counter to her right with such a violent crash before slipping onto the floor. Rosa had screamed the loudest, Ailene had jumped several feet until she was practically standing on her seat. There was no way a drunk man could move that fast; it was as if some unseen force had picked him up by his trousers and throttled him. Broken glass lay around his body as he moaned and groaned, not sure what hit him. Ailene looked up, and the strange man was now on his feet, that harsh, intimidating look upon his face. He stepped over the drunk and peered down at him.

Ailene was stunned, frozen solid on the spot. The young man then turned to Rosa, who was just as stunned. "I would uh, get the police."

Rosa looked confused at the man. The drunk stirred, clearly disoriented from the hit, but his drunkenness prevented him from sitting up. With a foot now on the drunk's chest, the young man addressed Rosa again.

"Now!" He stated with haste, and Rosa snapped out of her confused state to go behind the counter and to the telephone on the wall.

Ailene was frozen as a block of ice. She could've sworn she saw something silver on the boy's belt, and when he turned to face Ailene, he had stuck something in the side of his cloak.

Rosa had come back to the front, standing in total shock at the destruction of her shop.

"Are you alright?" The young man asked Ailene, and she jumped at the question. She slowly nodded, very wary of him. Within minutes, the police arrived and carted the drunk off. They pulled the young man aside and asked questions, which he gave very straightforward answers and telling the police that he grabbed the man by the shoulders when he touched Ailene.

Ailene, still in shock, went along with the story, but she knew what she saw. The young man was no where near the drunk when he suddenly flung from the table.

Once everything had been cleared up, the young man stayed by Ailene's table.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked once more, his voice quite soft, and Ailene nodded.

"I'm alright, he didn't actually touch me." Ailene reassured him, though still eyeing him with hesitation. Their eyes met, and his were soft, yet concerned. Ailene felt a weird sensation in her gut, like her intestines had melted into a warm mash.

He then gave a simple nod and walked back, picking up his paper. He then walked over to Rosa and set three of the same golden coins on the counter. "I'm sorry." He said to her before turning and walking out of the shop.

Ailene jumped to her feet the same second he passed through the door as the bell rang, running after him. She didn't quite know what she was doing, one minute she wanted to cower away from him, not sure of who he was or what he was capable of. The next she's chasing after him, wanting to know everything about him.

"Wait! Who are you?" She yelled into the street, but there was no one there. Not a single soul. She looked down the street to her right; no one. She looked across the street; no one. It made absolute no sense to Ailene, she was not more than three seconds behind him. He was gone the instant he stepped foot out of the door, disappearing like thin air.

* * *

It had been just two days before Ailene returned to the cafe. The counter top at the shop was completely new. It was a beautiful marble with new coffee contraptions and brewers. Rosa didn't seem fazed at all, in fact she was quite delighted to have her shop slightly renovated. The booths were still the same, and Ailene profusely apologized to Rosa, but Rosa brushed it off. In fact she was kind of glad that the young man had protected her.

"I know not anything going on. If I was here," She said, pointing to the front of the shop, "I'd have _stronzo_ on the floor, too." Rosa said proudly, waving a spoon in the air like it was a knife.

"Those gold coins got you all of this?" Ailene asked Rosa, shocked.

"No." Rosa said with a shake of her head, a defeated tone in her voice. "No one take the coins. Refused." Rosa answered. "Had to go to bank, take out savings."

As Ailene took her normal seat, the bell suddenly rang above the door, and two men walked into the café. They were dressed as normally as they could be, but there was something rather strange about them. They seemed incredibly out of place. Rigid, as if they were being watched when the only other inhabitants in the coffee shop was Ailene and Rosa.

Both men looked at Ailene before nodded and removing their hats respectfully in her direction. She gave them a small smile, but she watched their every move. They sat at the counter top, ordering tea. They seemed to inspect the counter rather closely. Ailene then watched them eye the end of the counter, closest to her where just a few nights ago, the drunken man lay unconscious on the floor.

This was all entirely too strange. They kept to themselves, talking in low voices so Ailene couldn't pick up on anything.

Ailene, pretending to grade, would glance up every few minutes. She caught one of them looking at her very suspiciously before quickly turning his head. Ailene felt her anxiety rise in her chest, she knew something wasn't right.

Hours past and the strange men were still sitting at the counter, talking here and there. It was almost as if they were waiting for someone. They must've been on their fourth cup of tea when they finally decided to pack it in and leave.

Once they were gone, Ailene sat up and eyed the money on the counter. Regular currency. She relaxed slightly and rubbed her eyes. Perhaps she was just on high alert, but her gut told her something was off about those men. Something was off about everything.

There was still no sign of her quiet companion. Three weeks raced by and it was now late October. Halloween seemed to take the theme of the city, even Rosa had decorated slightly, though she didn't seem to keen on the idea. With every decoration, she would say a prayer in Italian and cross herself.

Then, the bell rang, Ailene nonchalantly glanced up, but the breath caught in her voice.

There he was. He looked nothing different than before, his cloak a deep navy blue. Both Rosa and Ailene looked at him, and he gave a smile. Rosa quickly jumped off of a chair that she was standing on to decorate and watched him as he made his way over to the same booth as he always sat in, smiling at the new counter top. Rosa poured his cup of black coffee and sighed. "Surprised you back, _giovanotto_." She said to him as she brought it to him.

"Well, this is the only café in London that knows how to brew a good cup of coffee." He said quietly. "So long as that new counter top suits you."

Rosa couldn't help but laugh. She then dug into her pockets and took out the gold coins he gave her the night of the incident, placing them in his hand. She winked, poking him playfully on the shoulder, and he smiled softly.

He turned his gaze to Ailene, who was watching him, and he gave her a small smile with a nod.

Ailene waited a few minutes, trying to keep herself busy. When she took a sip of her espresso and got some liquid luck in her blood, she stood and walked over to his booth. She slid into it and offered him a smile. His brows raised slightly as he watched her.

"I... I just wanted to thank you for that night...it wasn't necessary, really. But I appreciated it." She said to him, and he nodded.

"I wasn't going to sit there and let him do something to you." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was the least I could do." His face was kind, quite the opposite of the expression from that night.

"Well, I'm glad to know that chivalry is still alive." Ailene laughed a little and nodded. She then stuck her hand out gently. "I'm Ailene..."

"Marden." He replied, taking her hand in a very gentlemanly manner, as if he were going to kiss it. Ailene's heart fluttered slightly at the thought of his lips on her skin. However, it sank when he didn't. "I'm sorry if I gave you a fright."

"Yeah, it was strange...one moment he was sitting across from me, and the next he was on the floor." She shook her head.

Marden simply stayed quiet, nodded and smiling.

"Well, I better get back to my work...it was nice meeting you again, Marden."

"You as well."

Ailene moved back to her booth, smiling to herself gently.

Marden watched as she did so, smiling to himself, too. There was a strange feeling in her chest, as if everything was made of air.

* * *

A week or so had passed, same scenario, the two in their respective seats, one reading his mysterious paper, the other deep in her work. Then, the bell had rung behind them, and a strange woman, tall with deep brown curls entered the cafe. She was wearing a dress with a long trench coat that was clearly too large for her. She wore black stockings and brown high heels. It seemed she was just as out of place as the strange men from the other day. She resembled Marden remarkably, from the shape of her eyes down to the point of her nose. The only difference was that her eyes were a pretty hazel. She let out a sigh when she spotted Marden, who watched her as she walked over and sat down at his booth.

"I'm surprised you're here..." She said to him disdainfully.

"Likewise." He simply said to her, leaning in and speaking quietly. "How in the world did you find me?"

"I have my ways... but don't try and deflect." She said with a hiss to her voice. "Just last week you went in for _questioning..." _There was emphasis of her choice in words," for doing magic here _in front of Muggles_...and you have the audacity to come back..."

She was suddenly cut off when Rosa approached them, asking this strange woman if she wanted anything. The woman replied with a request for a cup of tea, just to appease Rosa so she could go away.

Marden leaned back in his seat once they were left alone. "I'm not in trouble, Mia. You can relax."

"You should be." Mia hissed again. Then, there was a long sigh. "You worry me, brother...you do..." She said with such concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I come here, I drink a cup of coffee and I go home. Besides, that poor girl was being harassed, was I to just sit and watch it happen?

This so called Mia let out another puff of a sigh, lost for words.

Marden then leaned in. "I'm an Auror. I'm supposed to serve and protect, which is exactly what I did and exactly why I was let off the hook. Now, if you'll be so kind, you're blocking my view." Marden whispered to his sister, nodding gently towards the Muggle woman in the back. Mia looked over her shoulder at Ailene, who quickly glanced down at her work, pretending she wasn't just watching the two closely.

Mia shook her head as she turned back. "You are reckless. Mum and Dad will never approve of a Muggle and you know it."

"Who said I was looking for approval...?"

"They've been on your case about a wife." Mia whispered.

"I don't need a wife just yet. I'm content with being on my own."

"On your own yet you still live with them?" She questioned rhetorically. "They won't let you move out until you have a wife. Until they're certain you are secure before any of that gold and the house can come your way." She reminded him.

"Look, just because you're getting married in a few weeks doesn't mean you can be on my case about getting married, too."

"I just don't want to see you miserable at home. I want what's best for you." Now Mia had changed her tone to try to be sympathetic towards her brother.

"Look." Marden leaned in once more, with a very finite tone. "I don't want to pull any witch off of the street and put a ring on her finger. I don't want to be married to a complete stranger, unlike you."

His sister's expression quickly changed to one of pure anger, her face twitching slightly in attempts to keep her emotions in check.

"For your information..." She started, her voice dangerous and shaky. "I am in love with Fleamont. He is not a stranger to me, and if that's honestly how you think of our relationship than don't bother coming to our bloody wedding." She said through gritted teeth.

Angrily, his sister then stood in one swift, graceful movement. She then stormed out of the café, back onto the street. She strode by the window, her eyes like poison as she walked by. Her eyes then caught Ailene's as she walked by before she disappeared.

He snorted. "Fleamont...what a tosspot of a name." He said under his breath as Rosa, confused, returned with a cup of tea and no recipient. Marden, defeated, took the cup of tea and forced himself to drink it.


	4. Part 4

**Part Four**

Things were definitely getting interesting on Ailene's end, and weirder at that.

Ailene desperately tried to listen in on the pair's discussion the other night, clearly a little heated, however it was difficult without being obvious. Something about a wedding, and she was not stupid to figure out the two were siblings, (which came as a surprising relief to Ailene).

A few days had passed without Marden at the shop. Once he showed up on a Friday evening, he walked up to the counter first and ordered his coffee. Then he carried it with him straight to Ailene's table.

"Mind if I sit with you tonight?" He asked her politely, and she looked up at him before nodding and quickly trying to organize her scattered papers in order to make room for him.

"How are you?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh...well, I'm fine, thank you. Yourself?" Ailene answered, caught a little off guard.

"Tired, long day's work at the office." He smiled with a nod.

Ailene nodded, taking off her reading glasses and letting them hang from around her neck.

"What is it that you're working on so much?" Marden now the curious one.

"Schoolwork. I'm a music teacher. When I'm done with my day, I come here to finish grading papers and write lesson plans." She explained, and Marden seemed quite impressed, he smiled with raised brows.

"That's pretty amazing." He smiled. "Why do you come here to do all of these things?" He asked, examining some of her papers.

"Too loud at home." Ailene said quietly. "Here it's quiet, and I can drink all the coffee and tea I want. I've been coming here ever since I got the job." She explained. "And what about you?"

"Oh...just some stupid office job. Ah - insurance." He nodded. "I'm so exhausted every evening that I come here to get coffee before the journey home. I live out of the city."

Ailene nodded, and the two sat silently for a while.

"Was that your sister that came in the other night?"

"It was. She found out about what happened a few weeks back. She didn't like the fact that I was here again."

"Well, can you blame her?"

Marden watched Ailene, his icy eyes scrutinizing her. "No...I guess I can't... She likes to worry about me, but I remind her that I'm fine."

"I'm an only child, so I'll never have any older siblings to watch out for me. Must be nice." Ailene teased gently.

"It's a nightmare, especially with an older sister. You're not missing out on much."

Ailene nodded silently and glanced back down at her work. She was always jealous of those who had siblings. She certainly would have liked the company, especially now that both of her parents had perished in the blitz. Sure, she never had to share Christmas with anyone, she was always the one that had the attention at family gatherings, but she'd have appreciated the companionship that comes with siblings.

"You two must take the mickey out of one another?" She then laughed, looking back up at him.

"Oh, of course. We were in constant competition with each other, in school especially, since I always had the misfortune of walking in her shadow." He said softly, "But, I learned how to make my own path."

"What school did you go to?"

With this question, Marden took a sip of his coffee. "Some private school in Scotland, my parents are very conservative, strict. They keep bothering me to find a wife." He laughed slightly, more to himself.

Ailene slightly raised her brows, and she couldn't help but smirk slightly. Her cheeks were giving her away. "Any luck with that?"

He shook his head before looking at Ailene. "Well, no. Not recently, anyway."

"Oh? So there's a someone?" Ailene pressed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Go on, you can tell me. I think we're friends at this point." She smirked.

This time, Marden's brows rose at her. "Ah, well...no. Not really, it's hard, with work and all. I haven't got the time to go on dates and all that." His voice dropped slightly, taking another sip of his coffee, this time a bigger swig, perhaps to silence himself a little longer.

Ailene continued to smirk at him, her heart fluttering a bit when his voice dropped. There was something charming about him, almost cute. It had been happening a lot; her heart would do some sort of odd backflip every time she thought of Marden throughout the day, which was quite often.

"Closing time. Chop-chop" Rose reminded the two. For a moment, Ailene had forgotten where she was, what time it was, the world around her and the life she was in. Talking with Marden seemed to lift her to another level in the universe.

"Hmmm, already..." Marden let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ailene gathered her things and he helped her. Just as Ailene had counted her coins to pay for her coffee, Marden shook his head and gave enough to cover the both of them, this time in money that she recognized.

"Marden...no, you don't need to pay for me." Ailene said finitely, shaking her head and tried to hand him money. He pretended as if he didn't see her, and gave her a smile.

"No need."

"I insist."

"No."

"Yes."

Ailene had followed him all the way to the door, only a few seconds behind him. He turned the corner outside, and she was now quite mad.

"Marden please, I- "

Marden was no where to be seen.

Ailene stood there, quite defeated. Her eyes wide, now quite convinced she was interacting with either a ghost or some kind of spirit.

* * *

It was now a frequent occurrence for the two to sit together and enjoy each other's company. It had become so frequent, that Ailene sometimes would not finish her work, and was forced to finish it well into the night when she returned to her tiny flat.

They would spend it talking to one another about many different things, other times in complete silence, just enjoying one another while he sipped on his coffee and she graded her work.

Marden had seemed to come out of his shell more and more as they spent the nights together. He would talk more openly, laugh a little louder, smile a little brighter.

"You're a strange man, Marden." Ailene commented one night as she looked at his gray cloak.

"How so?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Well, for starters, you disappear into thin air. You carry currency that I have neither hear of or seen before. You've kept to yourself until very recently, Christ I didn't even realize you had been coming to this coffee shop." She said, setting her grading pencil down.

Marden shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want from me?" He asked her with a smile.

"I don't want anything." She said, smiling softly. "I'm just...stating a fact."

He leaned in slightly, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "You're quite an intriguing woman yourself." He remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Ailene asked, leaning in slightly with her elbows on the table. "How so?"

"Well, you're grading papers in a coffee shop. You are always alone, you take your shoes off underneath the table, your hair is a bit untidy."

Ailene smirked. "And what do you want from me?" She whispered to him.

His electric-blue eyes stared right back at hers. "Everything." He whispered.

Ailene's smirk dropped instantly, shocked. She felt her cheeks instantly burn, and her consciousness forced her to look away from him, down at her lap. This was the first time that he had ever said something like this. It had come after months of their rendezvous.

Ailene went on in silence again, grading her papers and she was sure she was giving all of her student's high grades. Her mind was swimming, and she was sure she could still feel his eyes on her.

For once in her life, she had finished grading her papers, probably because she nervously powered through them.

She looked back up at him, and he was taking the last sips of his coffee.

"I'm all done grading...for once."

Marden raised one of his brows. "Well, that's good, you have the rest of the night to relax." He said calmly and nonchalantly, how he normally behaves and talks. Where did that come from?

"Yeah." She said, scooping up her papers as she spoke. "I guess I can get going then."

Marden nodded at her, slowly getting up and putting enough coins on the table for the both of them. This time, she didn't even notice, her mind was elsewhere. Her legs felt like jelly, her insides twisted into a knot. He walked over and helped her place her coat over her shoulders, his hands warm and gentle. She could feel his closeness, a soft breath on her neck.

The two left the small shop and onto the bitterly cold street.

"I have to go this way..." She pointed east.

"Would you mind if I walked with you?" He asked. "It's late, wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Ailene was silent as she watched him before shrugging. "Sure, why not."

For the first few minutes they walked in silence, Marden to her right so she was on the inside of the sidewalk.

"So, how do you get home?" Ailene asked him, glancing slightly.

"The train out." He explained in a quiet voice. They walked by the local bar that got rowdy at night, and Marden closed the gap between the two just slightly. Ailene could sense that the distance between their bodies had grown small. He stayed that way until they came to her apartment building only a few more blocks away.

He diligently followed her up to the third floor. Ailene, on top of feeling on edge, also felt embarrassed, for her apartment building was not in the greatest part of town, and did not have the greatest residents. She had several locks on her door, and normally never opened the door when someone rang. Ailene wouldn't normally give out her address out, either. The paint on the walls were peeling on every floor, it smelled faintly of urine and mold, and there was a constant hum of loud talking, screaming and children crying.

Once they got to her door, she had stopped. "This is me." She said softly, looking at him. "Thank you for walking me, you didn't have to."

"There are a lot of things I didn't have to do." He smiled at her. "I wanted to do them, and I wanted to walk you home."

Ailene watched him, slightly cautious that he would take a step forward, perhaps welcome himself in. She unlocked her door and opened it.

"Well, goodnight." He said with a smile. "Same thing tomorrow night?"

She was silent and she nodded before turning back to him, something overcoming her.

"Actually, would you like to come in?" She asked suddenly. "It's a bit of a mess, but I can put on tea...or coffee." She offered.

Marden froze mid-turn to go back down the hall. He watched her a bit before looking at his watch. "Well...it wouldn't hurt." He said quietly, "Sure." He smiled, walking passed her and into her tiny flat.

She was right, it was a bit of a mess, but not terrible. There was a massive window on the opposite wall, overlooking the city. To the left was a small kitchen and dining table. Marden didn't seem to mind the clutter, though Ailene took to picking up some scattered clothes and straightening up. "It's nice," He said, hanging his cloak up.

"I've let it go a bit with how busy I've been." She said, moving to the kitchen to put water on. Marden moved to the sofa, looking towards the window with the view. Ailene then joined him. Next to the sofa was a somewhat large radio that Marden had become fixated with. He reached out and touched the dials, moving up the channels through the news, nightly programs and some music.

"That was my father's." Ailene said. "He loved to listen to the radio, he even tinkered with a few." She said softly, and Marden turned to her. There were a few pauses, and Ailene knew what he was thinking about.

"They both died in the war." She said softly. "Our house was hit by the blitz. I wasn't home at the time; I worked as a nurse stationed in France." She fell silent for a second. "I got a telegram a few days later, and I can't even remember how long I cried for." She then cut off for a few moments. "They didn't make it to the shelter in time." She looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly, looking at her and placing his hand on top of hers. It was warm. "I didn't want to make you think about it."

"Oh...no, I like thinking about my parents, especially with the things that they used to do...and I'm incredibly lucky I wasn't home at the time, or I'd have ended up like them..." She said, looking down at their hands. She slowly turned her hand upwards and entangled her fingers with his before meeting his eyes again. They were so piercing, so handsome and captivating. Every time she looked into his eyes, she felt the breath catch in her lungs.

Marden slowly smiled, his eyes softening at her. He reached up and tucked one of her fly away strands behind her ear.

"Can I see you with your hair down?" He asked her tentatively.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've only ever seen it up, and I'm sure your hair is pretty."

Ailene moved her hands up to her hair, tugging at the ribbons and letting her hair fall to her shoulders. It was quite long, and she usually set it with curlers each night. Her curls had since dilapidated from earlier, but remnants still remained.

Mardens fingers gently twirled one of her golden curls. "It's beautiful." Ailene looked down again, breaking eye contact. His hand then moved to her cheek, cupping her soft skin. She looked back up, her smile fading slightly.

"You're beautiful." It almost seemed like the world had stopped moving. Like nothing else was going on, Ailene felt her body slowly lean in, wanting nothing else than to feel his lips press against hers.

She watched as Marden leaned in with her, and as gently as it happened, their lips touched in soft meeting. Ailene breathed him in, a mixture of his natural scent and a twinge of some cologne that she didn't really care to know the name of. Their lips parted, but only for a split second. She could barely open her eyes before she felt his soft lips kiss her once more. The couch shifted as he sat closer, the warmth of his thigh gently touched hers. Her hands moved, placing them on both of his cheeks, instinctively pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. This was something that Ailene wanted for so long, but didn't know that she needed.

They pulled away when the water on the stove whistled to the high heavens. They stared at each other, delirious before she stumbled to her tiny kitchen and turned off the stove. Marden sat in silence, looking down at his hands. They said everything they wanted to in their kiss.

Marden had made a bold move in the café, even for him. Usually he was shy, especially around Muggles.

"Do you want tea?" Ailene asked from the kitchen.

"Uh...sure, yeah." He said, not thinking about tea in the slightest.

She brought the two cups over to the coffee table in front of the sofa. They sat for a while in silence.

"I... I didn't put anything in your tea...I didn't know how you liked it." Ailene said.

"Huh...oh. I don't really drink tea." He answered, chuckling softly.

"Then why did I brew it?" Ailene couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Marden turned and leaned in once more, instantly pressing his lips against hers. This time, he was much more fervent and took the lead. Opening his mouth, he invited her to join him.

They kissed like this for quite a long time, entangled in one another's arms.

Suddenly, there was a loud, violent knock on the window directly across from the sofa. The pair jumped and peered over to see a large, tawny owl peering in at them with bright, yellow eyes.

"Is...is that an _owl?" _Ailene exclaimed, getting up and walking over to the window. "What on earth is it doing on my windowsill?" She said, gaping at it with her lips red from their passionate kiss.

Marden stayed silent, slowly walking over. "It's probably just...sick or something." He said quietly. "Owls aren't normally out in the city."

The owl pecked again violently at the windowsill.

"I think it wants to be let in." She observed.

"No!" Marden exclaimed. "No... like I said, it's probably sick and we could catch some weird disease from it." He said, then looked at his watch.

"I have to go...it's Midnight." He said, walking briskly to the coat hanger and grabbing his cloak. "I'm sorry, but it's way too late." He said, patting himself down before opening the door. He let out an "I'll see you tomorrow."

He was gone. And so was the owl.


	5. Part 5

**Part Five**

A loud, unnatural crack rang out through the countryside. On the lawn of an old, ivy covered manor was the blackened figure of a young man gliding towards the front entrance.

Marden's heart was racing, he felt like his knees would give out on him at any moment, yet his feet kept going. He had to get home.

Once inside the large entrance hall, he made every effort to close the enormous door behind him as quietly as possible. He felt absolutely drunk. The floor was shifting like it was made out of water, the walls spun around him. He slowly made his way up the large staircase when a voice rang out from an adjacent room.

"Marden?" A woman's voice echoed. He let out a very aggravated sigh. He made his way towards the room where a woman sat in an elegant chair in front a fire place that was way too big for the room. She was equally as elegant looking, in a silkened robe that fell to the floor.

"Where have you been, Marden?" The woman asked, her eyes the same color blue as his. She was reading a book that she now closed and sat down on a table, next to a glass of wine.

"I had a couple of drinks with the boys after work. It was... a really long day for all of us."

Marden's mother was not too keen on his explanation. "I sent you an owl? Didn't you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. It made me realize the time." He rubbed one of his eyes with the bottom of his palm. "It's late, Mother."

Marden didn't move until his mother was to dismiss him. She sighed, her eyes searching his face. "You're an adult now, Marden, but I cannot help but worry about you...You're not hanging around that Muggle place, are you?" She asked.

Euphemia was not the kind to rat out on her brother. They have quite the list of secrets that they keep for one another. It was the Howler that came for Marden from the Ministry that gave away what had happened. He was then forced to tell the truth. Though, he didn't go into detail of just how acquainted he was with the Muggle woman he saved.

When Marden didn't answer right away, Verana spoke up. "It's not prudent for you to get involved in Muggle affairs. That's why they have their own Auror department, or whatever it is they call themselves."

"I know, Mother. I know. It was just one night, I wanted a cup of coffee and it just happened. I wasn't going to sit by and watch. Besides, it's over, I was doing the right thing and it got me cleared."

Verana McKinnon then stood, her velvety night robes gliding around her. "You're lucky. You're lucky you have the name McKinnon. That is what saved you. With any other name and you'd be in serious trouble." His mother said with such calm, making sure to speak slowly so that her son understood her completely. She slowly stepped closer until she stood in front of her son. "There's a reason why we are separate from them. They are...rather dangerous. They cause such destruction with their warfare, and they are not of the same...breed as us." She explained to Marden. "I thought we've taught you this before, but clearly it's not gotten through to you."

"Don't let me find you mingling with Muggles." She threatened to him, before walking by him. "Goodnight, son."

Marden stood in the darkness for a while. Anger boiled deep within him, what his mother said directly attacked Ailene. This woman was not a different breed than him. She was beautiful and smart and vivacious and...perfect. Absolutely perfect. He slowly trudged himself up to his room, angered enough to slam the door behind him.

He plopped down onto his bed, his mind wasting no time to think about Ailene. For the past few months, she had grown on him, and fast. He never thought that she would be so interested in him. He was never that popular with girls in school, and never had any girlfriends that lasted past six months.

But this was risky. He was right in explaining to Ailene that his parents were strict and conservative. Obviously, interacting with Muggles was a big no-no to them. They certainly didn't believe that they should all perish, like some of their other Pureblood counterparts, but they also didn't want to mix with them and be friendly with them. The destructive war that left most the United Kingdom, and much of Europe, in pieces certainly didn't help the Muggles look any better in the eyes of Wizarding kind.

Marden, on the other hand, while angry, didn't really care, and even more so with Ailene on his mind, and now his heart.

Her scent still danced on his nose, and he was sure his lips were tinged with lipstick. Thankfully his mother hadn't noticed.

Another thing that Marden failed to mention to Ailene is that his parents don't want him to move out until he had found a reputable witch to call his wife. His parents are nice enough to allow love to play a factor in the coupling, as his sister was able to find in Fleamont Potter, despite Marden's dislike for his future brother-in-law. However, some traditions still held solid in their family, that marriage, while can be enjoyable, was to keep bloodlines strong and the family name stronger. Hence such a strict push for Marden to find a wife. Marden was the key to keeping the McKinnon name alive.

But what's the underlying issue? A Muggle would have Marden completely cut off from the family. He wouldn't inherit this giant manor he grew up in, nor would he have any of the family fortune. And that fortune was quite massive, gold glistened in the McKinnon family vault at Gringott's.

Marden turned onto his side. That thought scared him, of course he wanted to be comfortable in life. His mother was right, having the McKinnon name was something he was lucky to have, and everything else that came with that very name. He was also successful in becoming an Auror, passing all of his tests and training. But then the image of Ailene came to his mind, and all of that inheritance shit seemed to melt away. Marden's feelings were developing way too fast for him to even begin to comprehend. He felt sick to his stomach every waking moment that Ailene was not next to him, and even sicker when he realized that she had no idea how he felt about her.

He had to make a decision. A decision he's definitely not going to make anytime soon.

* * *

Ailene sat slumped in her sofa for a very long time. She stared out at the window where the owl had landed. She thought Marden was strange, but now she was starting to think things were getting just a little _too_ strange.

And they were not a coincidence.

The strange, golden coins.

A horrifically drunken man being lifted and thrown from some invisible force.

His sister magically appearing out of no where.

Marden disappearing into thin air.

It was all way too strange.

Owls. Bloody owls.

The next morning, Ailene called out of work. She had stayed up most of the night thinking about Marden. She took the time to clean her flat, never changing out of her pajamas and barely brushing her hair.

At seven o'clock on the dot, Marden entered Rosa's café to see the last booth empty, depleted of Ailene.

He immediately left and walked to her building, going up to her floor and her door. He stood outside for a few minutes, waiting. Was this a good idea? Should he really be seeing her like this?

The door opened, Ailene stood there in her pajamas, her hair a wild mess. She gasped the moment she saw him, dropping the bag of garbage that was in her hand.

"Hi." Marden said, his eyes just as wide as hers.

"Hi..." She replied, scratching her head. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I saw that you weren't at the coffee shop...so-so I came here..."

"Oh...I didn't go into work today, I'm uh...not feeling too well."

Marden nodded and looked down, picking up the garbage bag. "I'm sorry to hear that..." They stood in silence after that.

"W-would you like to come inside?" She offered, and Marden nodded, slipping inside of her flat. "I cleaned today, figured I'd get some of that done...I'm guessing you want coffee...since you don't drink tea." She smiled somewhat.

"Yeah...actually I would." He took off his cloak and hung it up before sitting down on the sofa. Once the coffee was on, Ailene joined him, sitting with a small gap between them. They sat in silence for a while, the radio at a low volume with the evening news on.

Then Marden spoke. "I uh...I had a really nice time last night..." He looked over at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yeah, me too. It's been a while since I kissed anyone like that." She said softly, nodding.

There was more silence, the room filling with the smell of coffee.

"Would you like to again?" Marden then asked, his eyes half-lidded.

Ailene nodded slowly, her brown eyes glancing at his lips. They moved fast, instantly locking their lips deep in a passionate kiss. Marden's arms snaked around Ailene, pulling her close to him and keeping her there. Ailene wrapped her arms around his neck. They both were locked into each others grasp once again, and they kissed like this for several minutes, enthralled with one another. Ailene's hands moved from around his neck and down the front of his body, gripping at his clothing, wanting them removed. She tried to fondle with his buttons, but her hands were shaking. Marden wasn't so sure what she was doing, his mind racing with a thousand things going on at once.

With no success at his shirt, Ailene then moved one of her hands lower to his belt, tugging at it before rubbing her hand and what lie beneath.

This caused Marden to gasp slightly, breaking their kiss. He looked at her, slightly shocked at her bold move. She leaned in again and kissed at his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt, hoping it would free him.

"Ailene..." He hummed softly. She continued until she trailed back to his lips, silencing him. Somehow, Marden was now lying on his back, Ailene leaning over him.

He gently grabbed Ailene's shoulders and pushed her up. "Ai...We...I can't do this..." He whispered softly. He sat up slowly, she moved off of him. "I'm sorry, but we shouldn't go so far."

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Ailene sat silently for a few moments. "I don't know what came over me..." She whispered softly, ringing at her hands and looking at him.

He shook his head. "It's okay, trust me...I want to. But, I don't think it'd be a good idea..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! Not at all... I just..." Marden sighed and stood up. "You wouldn't believe me; you wouldn't understand..."

Ailene watched him hesitantly. "What wouldn't I understand?" Ailene stood up after him, standing behind him with his back to her.

He stood in silence for so long that Ailene took as step closer and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I can't..." He shook his head. "I just can't, not right now."

Ailene watched Marden for a few minutes, he was looking down at the floor. Ailene then walked around so he was facing her, and she took his face in her hands.

"What are we, Marden? Clearly there is...something between us. Something that we both cannot deny for much longer."

Marden stayed silent, glancing at her eyes before looking down at her lips. He slowly leaned in, stopping just before their lips brushed together before resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry..."

"If you can't...then, can you please stay with me tonight?" She asked him. "Just stay with me..." Her voice gave out on her before she could finish speaking.


	6. Part 6

**Part Six**

A loud, obnoxious bell sounded in the small apartment. Ailene bolted upright at once, the noise still always startling her.

At first, she was a little delirious, as she wasn't used to waking up on her couch. She rubbed her eyes, her shoulders and neck slightly stiff. She looked down and saw Marden lying on his back, still sound asleep. She must have fallen asleep on his chest.

She got up and went to her room, clicking off her alarm clock.

6:45 a.m. Her usual wake up time. She couldn't afford to miss another day of work, though she wanted nothing more to do than go back to Marden and fall asleep in his arms.

She came back out into the living room and shook Marden awake slowly.

He grunted, not budging for a little while before he opened his eyes.

"Hi...it's almost seven." She whispered softly.

Then, his eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "Seven!? I'm going to be late!" He said, bolting up and stumbling over a small blanket they had covered up with. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go, I didn't even realize what time it was..." He scrambled to get his cloak on before he turned to her.

"I'll be at the shop tonight for coffee, will I see you there?" He asked her quickly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But if I'm not there, just...stop by here. You seem to know how your way by now." She smiled.

Without another word he left and was gone.

This was the most frustrating thing about Marden. He was here one moment, gone the next. He was just as mysterious as he was when Ailene first met him. He never gave her too much, but just enough to keep her hanging on. But she wanted him to become a more permanent aspect of her life, which is why she begged him to stay.

The rest of Ailene's day was muddled with thoughts of Marden. Concentrating certainly wasn't easy. She could remember the sound of his heartbeat, the smell of his clothes and the warmth of his body. It sent chills up her spine just to think about him. There were times when she had to pull herself back down to earth in order to focus on her work and the children.

Marden had just made it on time to the Auror's office, rushing to his cubicle. Marden was one of the few that came in so early in the morning, so luckily he was able to slip into the office without being noticed by too many people.

Marden, though still a rookie, was quickly proving himself as an effective Auror. He was full of passion for his job, wanting to be an Auror since his third year of Hogwarts. Talent was something he possessed naturally, and many were quick to see it.

His neck was stiff as he sat in his cubicle. One wall was filled with pictures of Dark wizards and witches. Things were relatively quiet since the Second World War ended, many dark wizards took advantage of the hysteria of war to attack Muggles. It still seemed that old ways never died.

He was absolutely exhausted, barely concentrating on his work. As usual, his mind would drift to think about Ailene. He was baffled with himself that he actually stayed the night, but of course he'd do it again.

For the rest of the day he kept in his cubicle, writing up his reports. Marden tried to keep his head down because of how tired he was, and the fact that he was in the same robes as yesterday.

Fortunately for him, Marden found himself being woken up by one of his fellow colleagues at his desk, and suggested that he take the night off to rest. He got out at six instead of seven, bolting out of the Ministry, his feet walking fast as he zipped through London. He walked by the coffee shop and there she was, sitting in her normal booth all the way at the end. His heart in his chest fluttered at the sight of her blond hair loosely tied back, it elegantly outlined her face. He walked up and tapped on the window next to her, and she looked up with a slight jump. As soon as Ailene saw him, her face bloomed into a smile. He felt his smile grow wider. Once inside, he sat in her booth.

"Hello there." He said, his smile not fading.

"Hi." She said back.

"How was your day?" Marden asked.

"It was alright, a normal day, really." She replied. "How was yours?"

"Much better...now." He smiled at her, which made her smile and look down at her work.

At closing time, the two walked back to her apartment, she set her things down and he hung his robe up.

"I can't stay too long tonight; I have to be home. I work early everyday." He told her and she nodded understandingly.

"I um...I just wanted you here with me last night...I don't know why, I just did..."

"Oh, please don't think that I cared, I didn't at all. In fact, I was glad to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like spending time with you." He walked closer to her, his fingers extending to touch the back of her hand gently.

Ailene stayed silent, simply looking at him, not expecting him to say something like that. She was used to the shy Marden she met a few weeks ago.

He tucked some flyaways behind her ear, leaning in and slowly capturing her lips with his. The two entangled each other once again in their arms, forever in a deep, blissful kiss.

* * *

Ailene and Marden continued to see each other for a while like this. They would meet up for coffee, return to her apartment to continue their deep kisses and conversations.

Despite his earlier request, Marden would stay until two or three in the morning, and at that point Ailene would have to playfully push Marden out of her flat. Marden hated leaving her, always wanting to be by her side.

Obviously, Ailene hated kicking him out. There were a few nights when they'd crash on her sofa, but it wasn't often. Marden really couldn't afford to be tired at work, especially when there was an investigation or field work.

But one thing, above all, was clear.

Marden was falling hard for Ailene. And fast. He'd have numerous dreams about her throughout the week, the types of dreams he'd be embarrassed about in telling her. He'd find that he had written her name on some of his reports when his mind would drift to her, and he had to force himself to rewrite them.

Ailene had fallen way before, she just wasn't sure about their relationship and where it was going. It certainly wasn't the most conventional of relationships, partly because of the fact that Marden was so secretive, so aloof.

* * *

November melted into December, and with that, an increasing amount of Christmas seemed to decorate every home, storefront and café. December 20th rolled around, and with that Ailene was officially on her Christmas holiday. Ailene stopped by Rosa's for the end of year treat of coffee, only this time she had been drinking. The teachers all invited her out for drinks as a celebration to the end of the year and Christmas.

Ailene walked by Marden who sat in his usual booth, ruffling his curls before collapsing in the seat across from her. He instantly noticed a difference in her.

"And where were you off to?" He asked in a lighthearted tone. "I stopped by your place but you were not there."

She dusted some snowflakes off of the shoulder of her coat. "Well, I am officially on Christmas Holiday!" She exclaimed, kicking off her heels and resting her feet up on the cushion of the booth. Her hair was in neat curls, her makeup still well in tact and her lips a cherry red.

"Are you drunk?"

"Pleasantly pissed."

Marden let out a laugh before shaking his head. He pushed his mug of half empty black coffee. "You might want some of this then."

Ailene then sat up, resting her hands on her palms, looking into his eyes. "I wish you could be there. At the Christmas party at the pub."

"Why?"

Ailene looked at him for a while, her brow furrowed in thought. "I don't really know. I just like it when I'm with you. Everything seems better when I'm with you."

Marden looked at her, and had the most insatiable urge to grab her face and kiss her. But something stopped him, she was clearly drunk, her breath smelled sourly sweet of whiskey. Instead, he took her hand, holding it as gently as he could.

"You don't know." He then said to her with a half smile. She took his mug and took a large swig of his coffee only to have her face twist with bitterness. She slowly lifted the mug back to her lips and spit the black coffee out.

"Thanks." Marden laughed at her. He downed the rest of it before leaving his payment on the table, taking her hand, and leading her out the door.

They walked in silence, Ailene stumbling left and right. Marden laced an arm around her waist to support her. He led her all the way up to the third floor of her apartment building, taking the keys out of her hand that she fumbled with and let them both inside. Ailene tripped over her own feet before she angrily kicked off her heels, before walking hard-footed to the kitchen.

"Want s'more coffee?" She asked.

"No, darling. I think it's best if you went to bed." He commented, and Ailene turned around, a glazed look came over her as she leaned against the counter, a smile coursing over her lips. She gestured with one finger to come to her, and he obeyed.

Ailene lifted herself onto the counter, her legs lacing around his waist and pulling him in until their bodies met.

"Will you come to bed with me?" She whispered into his ear, shivers dancing up Marden's spine. He indulged himself by placing his hands on her thighs, running them up toward her buttocks, pushing the skirt of her dress up as his hands squeezed her rear-end. His fingernails dragged against the stitching of her hosiery. She let out a gasp, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing him hard against her body.

She could take him, and he could take her. Easily. Effortlessly. All that was between them was some fabric. They didn't even have to remove all of their articles of clothing, just the essentials. How easy it could be, Marden thought to himself.

Marden felt a familiar sensation below his belt, and so did she. He began to bite the delicate skin of her neck, leaving marks.

"Take me, Marden. All of me, I'm yours." That was enough to push him over the edge, but the stench of whiskey bounced him back to reality.

Marden instantly pulled away, his hands retracing themselves back down her thighs until they were completely apart. Ailene looked confused at him. Marden leaned back against one of the chairs of her small dining room table. His chest rose and fell with heat and exasperation.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Ailene then looked angry, her jaw clenched and her eyes began to redden and water. She hopped down off of her counter and strode over to him. Her hands grasped the front of his cloak. "Why? What's the excuse this time?" She barked at him.

"You're drunk. Too drunk. It's not right." Marden said with a shake of his head. "I can't. You can't."

"Oh, I can. I can. If I could take off your clothes, I would right now." She hissed, jerking him slightly by his collar.

Marden took her hands and pulled her fists off of his clothes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you that way, I shouldn't have made you think I wanted to."

The skin on her neck where his his teeth grazed her reddened. He wanted nothing more than to taste her again.

"You're too important to me to just shag outright." He said to her, placing her hands on his heart. Ailene rested her head on his chest.

"Marden?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" She asked, picking her head back up. It now seemed that the alcohol in her system had reached its highest levels.

"Absolutely. Undeniably." He answered, hoping she'd remember this in the morning.

Ailene and pushed herself up looking at him. "Good." She said before walking to her bedroom. She changed into a nightgown before emerging once more.

"Are you going to leave me alone tonight?" She asked, leaning against the door frame of her bedroom. Marden, who now sat down in the chair he was leaning against, sighed.

"Of course not." He smiled at her. "I won't leave until you tell me to."

"Well, that's too bad for you. Because I don't want you to ever leave." She said. Marden smiled, the excitement now fading as he calmed down. Ailene raised her hand and held it out for him, beckoning him to come along with her. Once there, Aliene lied down with Marden next to her. He wrapped his arms tight around her, and the pair fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

At quarter to four in the morning, Ailene woke to the sight of Marden sleeping soundly. At first she was confused, she didn't remember much from their evening. She remembered meeting him up at the café, but everything else turned into a blur. His pointed nose made high-pitched whistles, and it made her smile. She then nuzzled deeper into his neck, take a deep breath of his scent before falling back to sleep within a few minutes' time.

About an hour later, Ailene woke again, cold and with an excruciating headache and severely dry mouth. She sat and realized she was completely alone. She placed a hand where Marden had slept, and it was cold. He must have left for work. She forced herself with all of her might to get up and shuffle to the kitchen.

On the table was a bright, colorful, slender and long box on the table. A bow placed neatly on the side.

_To: Ailene_

_From: Marden_

_Happy Christmas._

Ailene tore the festive wrapping paper off of the box and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful string of pink pearls. There lay a note underneath the pearls.

_To the most beautiful woman in the world._

_Happy Christmas._

_Love, Marden_

Ailene set the string of pearls down before bursting into tears, she never felt such pain and torment before. To have him not here, not next to her made her insides twist painfully.

* * *

Christmas Day, 1948. Ailene sat on her sofa, drinking coffee and listening to the Christmas music that played on the radio. She had put up a rather small tree with decorations from her parents.

Ailene had rationalized the fact that what she did last night, being drunk and inviting a still relatively new man into her apartment was a reckless thing to do. But the fact that Marden had kept his composure, and not taken advantage of her like other men might've done in his given situation, made clear to Ailene that he truly cared about her. And the fact that he was thoughtful enough to give her a set of real, genuine pearls for Christmas.

Ailene found herself snuggling deeper into her sofa, watching the snowflakes fall gently out of her large window, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. It was another quiet Christmas.

That is, until there was a knock at her door. She instantly bolted up and opened her door. Marden stood there, in rather causal pants and a sweater with a dark, forest green cloak that draped his shoulders. A crimson and gold scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hi."

"Hi." Ailene answered, a smile dancing on her lips. She stepped aside and let him in, taking his cloak and hanging it on her coat rack. "So, did you give all the girls a string of pearls for Christmas?" She asked, teasing as she returned to her spot on the sofa.

"No, not this year, unfortunately." He couldn't help but tease back every so slightly.

She smirked at him and wrapped her blanket around him, pulling him close and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. It had been almost a week since he saw her last.

"Better now." She answered. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to meet up while I was already three sheets to the wind." She said.

Marden had never heard of that analogy, but he assumed it was referring to her drunkenness. "Well, I don't think you need to apologize, you were enjoying yourself. Besides, you work so hard and it's Christmas, you deserved it."

She sat up and looked at him, searching his eyes. "Yes, but I don't think you deserved to put up with it."

He smiled and stroked the back of her head. "If you haven't noticed yet, I like putting up with you."

Ailene shook her head, resting her cheek against his chest once more. She could hear his heart beat, slow and steady. "I don't remember much from that night."

Marden figured this, and he figured she'd forgotten how he practically admitted his love for her.

"Did I come onto you?" She then asked him. After all, they did sleep in the same bed together, so what else did she do?

"Yeah, sort of. But I didn't mind though."

Aliene sat up again and looked at him. "Don't act like that. Don't act like you'll hurt my feelings. I know what I did and I know it made you uncomfortable. Of course you minded."

"Well, up until a point. I will be honest with you; I did give in a little. What man wouldn't? Of course I liked it. But I knew it was wrong. I knew that it wouldn't be right to make love while you were drunk. I had to also be a man and draw the line. I had to stop myself and be firm in my choice." He said, taking her chin in his hand.

"If I wasn't drunk, do you think you would have?"

Marden then looked at her, unsure of his own answer. In the past, Marden had a few flings with one or two girls, but it wasn't something in his nature to do. It wasn't something that satisfied him in the long run. He figured that he was more of the long-term type.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe." His voice lowered slightly, not sure how she would take this. He wasn't exactly sure where this sort of questioning came from.

Marden knew exactly the reason why. He was a wizard, and she was someone who, for his entire life, was told to stay away from. Was told to never mingle with. Maybe that's what the thrill of Ailene was, the thrill of being in love with someone he shouldn't be in love with? No matter, he was in love and he really didn't see himself falling out of love anytime soon.


	7. Part 7

**Part Seven**

Winter dwindled on as January started off with a decent amount of snow and freezing conditions.

Ailene took advantage of the fact that she was on holiday, so she would often leave her crazy building and get some fresh air by taking a walk through London. She was particularly fond of the snow, even if winter wasn't her favorite season. She'd catch up with old friends, shopping for new dresses and shoes.

The first Saturday in January, Marden paid a visit. Though they never revisited the topic of discussion on Christmas day, it weighed heavily on both of their minds. Marden would lie awake at night, thinking about her, their situation, and the fact that, at least to him, they were dancing around their true feelings for one another. It was so much easier to kiss and rub on each other than to truly speak their minds. But Marden had a much heavier secret.

She let him in right at 12:30, seeing as she wasn't at the café as he walked by. Marden greeted her by leaning in and pecking her lips. She made him coffee and he sat down at her sofa, toying with her radio.

She sat down with him, his coffee black, hers with cream and sugar. Ailene watched him fiddle with her radio, trying to find a station that played some relaxing music.

"Can I ask you something?" Ailene piped up. Marden nodded, his attention not breaking from the needle over the notches in the station as it moved.

"Are we...um...what are we?"

Marden paused and turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean?'

"Well, I don't know. Are we, are we dating?" She asked him, feeling rather good in finally asking that question. "I'm sorry, I just...I would like to know where we are going, I would like to be with you." She said softly, laying it on him easy.

For a long time, Marden sat in silence, looking off into space, his brow furrowed. Then he stood, walking towards the window, his hands at his hips.

"Look...I think it's time I tell you the truth." He said with a grave voice.

Ailene sat, even more confused then before.

"And I'm telling you because..." He started, walking over and pulling her to her feet by her hands. "I've..." He choked on his own words, shaking his head to try and get them unstuck.

"There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about you, that I don't long to be with you. You've changed everything, you've changed my life."

Ailene was shocked, she'd have thought that she would be the one to say these things first, not him.

"And that's why you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know everything."

"What truth...?" She asked him, again in a whisper.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. How was he supposed to tell her?

He took another big breath, gathering all of his courage and strength.

"I'm a Wizard."

Ailene's face went straight, and she was silent for a few long moments. "A what?"

"A Wizard."

"L-like a magician?"

"No..." Marden turned away from her and rubbed his eyes.

"I can do magic, I'm part of a society of people who can perform magic..."

Ailene was rooted on the spot. She's never heard of such a thing in her life.

"So... you pull rabbits out of your hat and can make things disappear?" She asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"No, God no! We don't do any of that Muggle stuff."

"Muggle?"

"It's what you are."

Ailene's eyes widened. "_What I am?" _She looked dumbfounded, unsure of whether that was meant to be an insult or not.

Marden walked back over to her. "There's two societies in the world, people who can't do magic, or Muggles, which is what you are. And then there are Wizards and Witches, which is what I am. Muggles aren't allowed to know that Wizards exist, it's against the law. But I-" He stopped himself. "It was time you knew the truth, you deserve to know."

"So you don't work for an insurance company?" She asked. "You lied to me."

"I had to, if I told you the truth I'd be in Azkaban, or have a black eye."

"In a _what?_"

"Prison...I'd be in prison. The Statute of Secrecy is one of the highest laws in the Wizarding World. It's basically like treason." He drew his wand out of his pocket, and Ailene took a step back.

How does this always happen to her? "I had such faith that you weren't a lunatic..." She stared at him dejectedly, her shoulders dropping to her as she stepped away from him.

"No...I'm not a lunatic." He gripped his wand, knowing that if he drew any incantation that he would be in trouble for doing magic in front of a Muggle...again.

He scratched his head. "Look...I can show you...but you have to trust me. And you have to make sure that you follow my lead, understand?"

"No...no. You need to leave; you need to leave right now..." Ailene took a few more steps back, her voice firm. "Leave and don't come back..."

"Ailene...please." He said to her, taking steps forward as she withdrew. He feared above all else that this would happen.

She then bolted for her telephone on her counter top. She began to spin-dial the police when the phone shot out of her hands and crashed against the wall next to her, ripping wires out of the drywall. She screamed as it happened, but she wasn't hurt. She turned to Marden, his wand raised and his eyes wide. Shit. Now he'd done it.

"What the hell did you just do?!" She shrieked, looking at the busted phone on the floor before turning back to him.

His chest rose and fell rapidly. "Magic..." He answered, waving his wand slightly. "I'm not lying to you this time, and I'm not crazy..."

He walked over to her, she shaking and cowering. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How did that drunk fly from your table to the counter top? He didn't fall."

She looked at him, in complete shock, unable to process the thoughts or words.

"Where d'you think I got those golden coins from? Why Owls follow me? Things haven't been making sense to you, have they?"

Ailene furrowed her brow at him this time, thinking back to all of the strange things that were happening as a result of him. From things that he mentioned to the strange men after the drunken incident, his sister suddenly popping up out of nowhere. It all started to piece together in her mind, even if she didn't want to believe it did.

Everything in her life leading up to meeting Marden were strange-free.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you...you deserve to know the truth." He whispered to her. Ailene's mind was spinning, she felt absolutely sick to her stomach.

He tried to pull her in for a hug, but she was not reciprocating. "I-I don't know what to think."

Marden looked at her, defeated. He nodded his head and stood, walking over to the window and opening it. He seemed to wave his wand in the air, and in only a few minutes, a large grey owl swooped in and landed on the windowsill.

Ailene moved away from the wall and took a couple of steps towards them. Marden placed the owl on the back of one of Ailene's dining chairs.

"When you're ready to talk to me again, just write me a letter and give it to him. He'll know where to find me." Marden walked and grabbed his robe, pulling it over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, and as always, he was gone.


	8. Part 8

**Part Eight**

Three days had past since Marden had visited. Ailene was mentally drained, not knowing what to think of any of this. Everything that led up to that day was perfect.

Marden was right, however, but was she really going to want to be with someone like him?

The owl made no fuss, other than pecking on the window when he was hungry or needed to stretch his wings. He was quite pleasant company, and enjoyed a rub on his chest. But she knew she'd have to let him go eventually. Her tiny flat was no place for an owl. Especially of his size. Besides, people were bound to notice that an owl kept flying to and from her window.

On the third night, Ailene found herself asleep on her sofa while she listened to the evening news on the radio. Her flat was pitch black save for some light that came through the window on the opposite wall. Something woke her, but she wasn't so sure what. She moved onto her back and stared at the cracked ceiling.

The light in the window seemed to glow brighter, and when she turned, there was a white mist that twisted and turned like vapor right above the floor. Her eyes widened and she sat up quick. It began to form into a large blob, quickly solidifying into something large, something massive.

The mystifying form became clear to Ailene as a great Lion. Its mane was majestic and kingly, it's eyes as silver as the rest of it's fog-like body.

Ailene was frozen in place. She sure felt like she wasn't dreaming, blinking a few times, and each time, the lion remained, large and tall. As it watched her intently, all she could think of was Marden. Was it him? Was it magic?

Ailene reached out and gently tried to touch its nose, but her fingers went right through it. However, a warmth radiated from the form, the kind of warmth that would embrace her on a clear summer's day.

She rubbed her eyes, swearing up and down that she was dreaming. However, the image of the lion was still in front of her, no matter how much she convinced herself that none of this was real.

"Marden?" She whispered, reaching out one more time. However, this time, the mist dissolved within seconds into thin air. The room went back to dark as it's illumination disappeared with it.

She got no sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

On the night of the incident, Marden found himself at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink...or five. He was not normally a drinker, but that night, he wanted to numb the excruciating pain that radiated from his heart. There was a constant sour feeling in his chest, as if it were slowly filling with poison. At that point, he'd felt that death would be better than to feel such heartache.

Maybe his parents were right. Maybe Muggles weren't worth it. Maybe they didn't want anything to do with wizards, and that it was best to keep separated from them. But if that was the case, why was he so in love with her? He had never felt this way about anyone else in the world, not even the girls he dated in school. They were nothing compared to Ailene.

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, to share his warmth with her and kiss her lips again.

Three and a half pints later and he was further gone than he should have been for a work night. His mind filled with the lust for her scent, the soft touch of her lips, the radiance of her eyes. She was so clear in his drunken mind that he couldn't see anything else. That is, until everything had gone black.

The next morning, he woke slowly to a pounding migraine. The sun lit up the room he was in and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his skull. Staff must've placed him in a room for the night, knowing he was 't_hree sheets to the wind_'. The front of his pants were damp, and he was sure that the room was spinning. Never before had he found himself in such a predicament as this. Marden was not one to lose control over anything let alone his own body. Now, clean cut, good boy Marden McKinnon was a total mess.

All because of a woman.

Once he was able to stand and not cower from the light, he paid and left. He did not speak to his parents, no matter how much they tried to press. One thing that Marden did like about his parents is that they knew he was incredibly busy. The McKinnons also believed that once children become adults, certain issues were worked out on their own. Of course, it didn't stop them from asking whether he was still mingling with Muggles. But he ignored them completely, spiteful of the fact that they may have just been right about Ailene all this time.

Work was no better. He kept to himself, only speaking to his colleagues when he had to, and opting out of missions if he had the chance. On the third day, after not hearing from Ailene, he decided to contact her. After lying awake for hours, he sat up and began to conjure the best memory he had with Ailene, after all, that was when he was at his happiest. Their first kiss.

"_Expecto Patronum..." _He whispered, and a long, silvery wisp extended from his wand, continuously swirling in the air until the abstract orb turned into the detailed image of a lion. With a shake of it's mane, it greeted Marden.

"Go to Ailene, find her, see if she is okay."

* * *

The next morning, Ailene woke with a start, it was 11 a.m. The final day of her Christmas Holiday. She had thought of the image of the Lion was all just a dream. It had to have been, right?

She slowly sat up, slumped back into her sofa. The large owl hooed at her, and she looked over at it. It stared back with an expectant look, and she blinked a few times. She sat up and realized that, yes it _was_ really giving her that expression.

"I'm losing my mind!" She shouted. "I have an owl living in my apartment and I'm having strange visions!"

She stood, made tea, and decided that _enough was enough_. She walked over to the window and opened it wide.

"You," She pointed to the owl. "Out!"

The owl looked at her again with the same expression before swooping to her sofa and nuzzling into her blankets.

"_No_, I don't think so. You need to leave now. I'm over this! All of this!" She took a step forward as it shrank lower.

Then, the owl's head turned and began to screech frantically. She turned and standing before her was the same, silvery lion that was there the night before. Her eyes widened and she froze solid.

It stared at her intently, and then it spoke. "I am downstairs if you wish to talk." She recognized the voice instantly.

For someone who was supposed to be angry at Marden, she threw on clothes rather quickly; a skirt and some stockings, a blouse, her coat with a scarf. She quickly descended the stairs of her building to the lobby where she looked all over for him.

Once out on the freezing street, she spotted him instantly.

He looked rough, bags hung from his eyes and he was showing stubble. He was definitely not in his best robes, and his hair was messy. He pushed himself off of the wall and slowly approached her.

Ailene stood tall and proud, still keeping her demeanor in check. "That owl needs to go." She said to him.

He looked up at the windows of the apartments before looking down. "I'll take him back. He's my only owl, got him as a pet on my eleventh birthday."

Ailene studied him, and Marden looked back down, his eyes briefly looking at her lips.

"I'm sorry about the other day." He said softly, "but I'll keep repeating myself. You deserved to know the truth. You deserved to know the real me."

Ailene was silent, she just continued to study him and his blue eyes.

"How do I know I can believe you?" She asked. "How can I know you're not being dishonest again?"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asked her, hoping with all of his heart she'd say yes. "The only thing I can do is show you."

She looked back at the building. "I don't know, Marden." She felt sad now, seeing him there made her feel lighter inside, but she felt it was best if things between them discontinued.

"Please, I wish to show you something. What I was going to show you the other night. We'll be gone for an hour at the most."

Something inside of her told her to say yes, just do it. Take his hand and go. Ailene wanted this more than anything, for someone to take her away for a little while and make her forget about her quiet life.

"Fine, only for an hour." She finally gave in, listening to her heart. Marden's smile grew on his face, turning and walking beside her down the street.

They walked in silence for a while, Ailene with her arms still across her chest. The wind picked up and brought the chill along the pair. Marden saw that Ailene had tensed up and tried to put an arm around her, but she moved away from him.

"Are you in any trouble?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Not sure yet. No one has contact me from the Mini- I mean, the government. You were the only Muggle that witnessed my magic this time, so they might not find out." He said softly, glancing over at her. "It's only when it's really in public that it causes some disruption."

"Well, that's good them. But what if I were to blab to everyone that I saw you do magic?" She asked, playing Devil's advocate out of spite.

"Well, an entire group of people is much more believable than one person." He argued, matching her spite.

She stayed silent, not saying much else as they kept along.

"Are you cold?" He asked, taking off his cloak and placing it around her shoulders. Ailene didn't answer him, this time giving in to her shaking knees and letting him keep her warm. She thought she looked absolutely silly, but it did help.

"Stay close to me." He said when he placed his arm around Ailene, leading her to a dusty old pub. She looked up and saw a metal sign hanging over the door in the shape of a giant pot.

There weren't a whole lot of souls in this pub. "Where are we?" She whispered, feeling very apprehensive, wanting to turn back home and let Marden be on his way. Inside it was dark and decrepit, almost like the place hadn't changed in centuries.

"You'll see." He whispered softly into her ear, leading her down a dark hallway with an equally dusty old brick wall at the end. As they approached, Marden drew his wand and tapped on a brick.

Before her very eyes, the brick wall shifted itself apart and opened up to a completely separate street, but a street she had never seen before.

Marden took her hand and linked her arm around his before leading her along. Her eyes were wide in amazement. Crowds of people wearing the most outlandishly colored robes with big, tall pointed hats. Cats slinked through their feet and owls soared overhead. It was loud, the humming of conversations buzzed all around them. There were shops lining the road selling all sorts of things that Ailene had never seen before in her entire life. Broomsticks, cauldrons, things that she only associated with Halloween. Her head turned in all sorts of directions, taking in this new environment. Ailene also saw that she was getting stares from people as they walked by and noticed her. The bewilderment on her face surely gave away the fact that she was an outsider.

"Now can you tell me where we are!?" She asked Marden, raising her voice over the crowd.

"We're in my world now. This particular place is called Diagon Alley. It's a popular place to come and shop."

They continued on slowly, shifting through the crowd. "This is where you would come to buy school supplies, too."

"School, what school?" Ailene asked, though her mind was racing. "There's a school for people like you?"

"Well, of course. It's where we learn to control our magic, manipulate it. Hogwarts. Every wizarding child in the United Kingdom attends there for seven years, starting at eleven and ending around seventeen." He explained to her, absolutely enjoying her curiosity.

"And, I'm guessing that's where you went to school? Some boarding school in Scotland, right?" She smirked, repeating his words from a few months ago.

He laughed. "Yes, actually, that's exactly that. I was in Gryffindor."

"A what?"

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Named for the founders of the school. Students are divided by their personalities, and what attributes they feel are most important to them."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, completely enthralled by this new world. "What house do you think I'd be in, if I had been a wizard?"

"A witch." He corrected her. "And... that's a good question. Definitely not Slytherin, you're too nice."

Ailene raised her brows.

"Probably Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Kind and smart."

She watched him before nodding slowly. She certainly liked the sound of that.

Now it was she took the lead, practically dragging Marden behind her to a shop with robes. Outside of the shop, on displays, were dozens of the tall, witches hats she's only seen in books and drawings and movies, but now surrounded her on the thousands of people in this tiny street. The were decorated with lace veils, flowers and other accessories. There was a pretty, ocean blue hat that caught her attention and she tried it on. On the brim of the hat were white hydrangeas that surrounded the base of the tall point. A smile radiated from her face and Marden caressed her cheek as he tucked hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." He said to her, so relieved at her positive reaction to everything. He was scared beyond anything that she wouldn't like Diagon Alley, or that she wouldn't have come with him at all.

Ailene felt her skin shiver under his touch. Marden then reached into his pocket and pulled out some of those golden coins, a long with a few silver ones. He left with the hat and came back a few minutes later, placing it back on her head. "It's yours now." He said to her. Ailene couldn't believe the turn of events. Just a few hours ago, she was ready to expel him from her life, and now he was back, buying her hats and making her heart melt.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, the sensation invigorating to her. Marden felt the sour feeling in his chest creep away. She pulled away as fast as she had kissed him, she felt her face was hot. He took her hand and slowly pulled her a long.

They now strolled along until they found a huge, tall white building.

"That's Gringott's, the bank for wizards. It's got thousands upon thousands of vaults. There's also rumor of a dragon."

Ailene turned and looked at him for a very long time. "A...a what?"

"Dragon. Yes, they exist."

"Well...what else exists...?"

"Ah well, a lot. Everything. I couldn't exactly tell you... ah, unicorns, knifflers, hippogriffs...I can let you take a look at one of my old textbooks from school..." He offered

She turned back and looked at the towering building. They kept walking until Marden pointed out another building.

"That is Ollivander's. That's where every witch and wizard in the country gets their wand." He explained. "Eleven is the age where you officially start school and begin to learn magic."

"What's down there?" Ailene asked, pointing down a dark alley.

"You don't want to go down there..." He said, leading her a long.

They sat down and had some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's when they continued their conversation. "That's what I do. I'm an Auror."

"Auror?"

"We're like the police. We keep the world safe, and stop anyone who uses magic in the wrong ways. There's been a few wizards in the past that have gotten away with some serious crimes. A war just ended a few years ago, actually. The same year your war ended, too."

"You mean, wizards fight in wars, too?" All she kept thinking of was her experience with the war. Men with lost limbs and mortal wounds. Blood was abundant, and she took care of all sorts of people, not just soldiers.

"Of course. The last wizard to start a war wanted to kill Muggles. All Muggles. He felt they were not good enough to share the world with." She listened to him intently, slightly nervous as she kept thinking back to that dark alleyway.

"Are we talking about the same war?" Ailene sat up, setting her spoon down. "Hitler...He wasn't a wizard...was he?"

"Who?" Marden asked, looking confused as he ate his bubblegum ice cream. "You mean Grindelwald? No. No. Muggles use machines that cause destruction and chaos. I heard an entire city in Poland was leveled because of Muggles. Thousands of Witches and Wizards died because of people called Nazis." Marden explained softly. "Sometimes I understand the frustrations that my fellow kind have with yours. But if Muggles knew what Grindelwald wanted to do, what he attempted to do, what he got away with...I'm sure yours would be, also."

Ailene stayed silent after this, unsure of what to say or do. The most important people in Ailene's life were lost in the war, but to know that there was another war going on at the same time, without the knowledge of her kind...it raised even more questions. But where to begin? Where to start?

When Marden became too uncomfortable in the silence, he spoke up once more.

"But, my job is to bring people like Grindelwald to justice, and to ensure that a war of that magnitude never happens again. For the betterment of everyone, wizard or not."

"Well, that's pretty brave of you." She whispered to him, looking up and finally meeting his blue gaze. "Is it dangerous?"

"Extremely." He answered her.

She nodded and fell silent once more, taking a few more spoonfulls of her ice cream before pushing it away.

"Do you still think I'm a lunatic?" He asked her, reaching out and holding her hand.

Ailene looked up at him, slowly smiling. "No, I guess not. I guess you proved yourself." She said, still looking around at the strange new world in front of her. She then looked back at Marden, who beamed at her. Ailene smiled back and looked away again, playing shy.

Soon, they began to make their their way back to the to the pub. "It looks like there's so much more to this world. Are there other places you can take me?" Ailene asked.

Marden pondered for a second or two. "Well, I could take you to Hogsmeade, but that's in Scotland, and we'd have to Apparate."

She looked at him, and he continued. "Wizards have the ability to travel, disappear and reappear where they please, within reason." He explained. "I don't know how much you'd like it." He said, and she thought for a while.

"Maybe another time, remember, we only have an hour?" She said, smirking at him. They left through the entrance of where they came and through the Leaky Cauldron.

The two of them then headed back out to the streets of London, and back to their apartment.

"I'll show you other places, if you'd like. Maybe we can practice Apparating so you become used to it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Well, I did throw up the first time I did it, and things can go wrong if it's not done properly."

Her eyes widened and she kept walking. "At school, we have to practice for months in order to get it right. But you won't have to worry, I'll do all the Apparating, you'd just have to follow directions." He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Chills went up her spine when he touched her this way. He was so gentle with her, and made her feel like a woman. No man has ever done that before.

Once outside of her building, she looked up. "Would you like to come up for some coffee?"

"I thought I only had an hour?" He teased.

She laughed and shook her head before turning and walking into the building, he following close behind.


	9. Part 9

**Part Nine**

Once inside her flat, Ailene sighed as there were owl droppings by the window, the big, grey creature on the window sill.

"He needs to go out every once and awhile, y'know.?" Marden teased, drawing his wand and waving it, the owl's business disappeared into thin air. He stroked the owl's chest, the owl nipping at his fingers lovingly.

"He's nice company, isn't he?" Marden asked as Ailene walked over to them, taking her witch's hat off and placing it on the back of a chair.

"He is, pleasant and for the most part, pretty quiet." She smiled at the bird, in the back of her mind still shocked that there was an owl in her flat.

"Would you say I'm better company, though?" Marden asked, turning to her and they were inches from each other. Their eyes locked, and his hands found her waist, slowly pulling her close to his body, so much so that they were touching.

"I missed you." She whispered to him, feeling his warm breath on her lips.

"And I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how I'd never see you again."

"I'm glad you came back. And I'm glad that I was able to talk to you. I was afraid I'd never see you again, either." She whispered. "You're the only person who has ever treated me this way, treated me so special."

"You are special. Special to me." He answered her.

And with that, their lips met once again, and they stood there in a long embrace. His hands ran up her spine to the back of her neck. He cradled her as he moved his lips to her soft neck, breathing in her perfume that sent shivers down his spine.

Their kiss broke. "And...I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She answered immediately. There was no thinking about it, there was no doubting it.

He returned to their kiss, trailing them her shoulder and pushing her jumper up to reveal the skin of her lower body. She was slightly taken aback by his boldness. He was usually hesitant about taking this further. She stood up on her tip-toes, letting him take the lead this time.

Fingers ran through his messy hair, it was soft to the touch. "Oh, Marden..." She whispered, and he stopped to look back up at her, meeting her gaze.

She felt how excited he was against her body. "I-I thought you said we shouldn't ...do something like this..." She whispered breathlessly.

"I know I shouldn't, but I want to." He whispered back. He pulled her in closer even though there was no closer left, their bodies pressed hard against each other. "I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear.

"Is it wrong for us to be together? A muggle and a wizard?" She asked, now wondering if that's why they never went far before.

"I don't care, I don't care what anyone thinks, I just want to be with you. Only you." His voice sounded like he was in pain, and the only way to ease the pain was to keep Ailene close, never letting her go.

"I promise, it'll be fine. We'll be fine." Marden whispered soothingly to her, running his hands through her blonde hair.

Their lips met once more in a passionate kiss. Ailene pulled him along with their kiss still connected. Her back pressed against her bedroom door. She fidgeted with the doorknob, it was not working well, her whole body was weak in his arms. He reached down and opened the door in one swift turn of the doorknob. Ailene stumbled back and he caught her. He pulled her back in and, gently, picked her up off of her feet, placing her on the edge of her bed. There she sat, her shaky hands fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt, pulling off all of his clothes of the upper half of his body.

She ran his hands up his body and to his chest, leaning in and kissing his stomach as he stood before her. He was magnificent to her, the definition of perfection. A hand then moved back down, rubbing at the clear protrusion of the front of his pants. His breathing immediately picked up at her touch. Ailene then began to tug roughly at his belt, desperate to free him. With the same amount of desperation, she yanked his pants down to his ankles and returned her hand to his bulge, now less fabric that she had to deal with.

Marden then took his turn in getting her naked, pulling off her sweater before reaching around to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts. Marden knelt down and gently took each breast into his hands, caressing them before finding her lips once more. Ailene reached out to his waist band. His excitement was just beneath, waiting for freedom. She rubbed him a few more times, feeling how hard he was before pulling off his underwear and revealing his erection.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up onto the bed more, now toying with the buttons of her pants to get her just as naked. He pulled her skirt and her stockings, tossing them aside. He leaned down and kissed her stomach, soft and warm. He kissed a trail up her thorax to her chest, taking each breast and giving them an equal amount of kisses. All the while he slipped his hands into her panties, find her and playing with her.

"Marden...please I don't want to wait any longer than I already have..." Ailene whispered, her fingernails running along his scalp, feeling herself pulsate at his warm touch from below.

As he sat up, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him. His abdomen sat between her legs, open for him. He placed the tip of himself at her entrance as his other thumb pleasured her. He slowly entered her until he could go no further. Her hands gripped her sheets at the slight discomfort, for it had been a long time since she had any sort of contact with a man.

Marden was slow in his rhythms, letting her adjust to him before picking up the pace. She began to moan with each stroke, his body felt wonderful inside of her. He filled her perfectly. The wetness became apparent on each other, his hands firm on her hips as he brought himself to and from her body.

Goosebumps danced on his skin with the sensations her body gave him. His breathing was shaky from excitement, and he went even faster as she moaned louder.

Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm of one another. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her in perfect entanglement. They kissed and did not pull away until Ailene's body suddenly shuddered underneath his and let out a desperate half moan, half scream. Her hand moved to his hair and she gripped a hand full of his locks, hard. He moved fast and hard to draw out her orgasm before he felt the familiar sensation, his body now shaking in pleasure. She let him have his orgasm inside of her, wanting it. His orgasm lasted a few long seconds before he collapsed beside her.

There was a long silence, just the sound of the two breathing heavy.

"I can't believe we did that..." Ailene whispered.

He stirred. "Why? Was it bad? Did you not want to...?"

"No...No, not at all." She laughed softly, turning onto her side to face him. "I loved every minute of it." She whispered, stroking his face. He was sweating profusely, but then again, so was she. "You don't know how bad I wanted that to happen. Ever since I met you I wanted you to have me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "And I wanted you to have me." He whispered in her ear before he fell silent, breathing more steadily and Ailene found he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ailene's eyes slowly opened. Her bedroom had become dark, the light outside of her window had faded. She lifted her head and squinted her eyes at her clock. Six in the evening. She turned and noticed that she was all alone in her bed. What woke her was the aroma of coffee that had drifted in through the crack in her door. She stood and threw on her bathrobe before venturing out of her bedroom.

There Marden was, sitting on her sofa with only his cloak over his shoulders. He was turning the dials of her radio, the programs coming in through the static. His hair was a mess, but it only made him more handsome.

"You must really like that radio, huh? Don't you have radios in your world?"

He jumped up slightly and looked at her with a smile. "Yeah we do, but none like this, or at least that I haven't seen."

She came and sat down next to him, her body against his and she rested her chin on his shoulder. She reached out and gently placed her fingers on his, turning the dial to the evening news.

Marden turned his face, their noses brushing against one another. Their breath danced on each other's faces.

"I...I love you." Marden whispered to her. "I mean it."

Ailene looked into his electric blue eyes, tender and loving. "I love you, too. I mean it."

Marden took her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Ailene grabbed the front of Marden's cloak, pulling him in and holding him. Yet again, they found themselves in each other's arms. He kissed down her cheek, her neck, her clavicles, her breasts.

Something deep burned within Ailene, a fire that had not burned in her on their first time around. She suddenly pulled away from him, backing away from him before turning over onto her hands and knees. She lifted her bathrobe to reveal her rear-end high in the air, her cheek pressed into the cushions of her sofa. She wiggled the lower end of her body, inviting him.

She felt warm fingers play with her, making circular motions over her clitoris before moving up to her moist opening, entering her slightly. However, his hand withdrew and they were then placed on each of her plump cheeks, squeezing them and pulling her body closer to his. She felt the sensation of him move deeper and deeper into her body, and she let out a fabulous moan. Marden fit inside of her just right. She outstretched her arms and gripped the edge of her sofa as he began to thrust, gentle and slow at first, letting himself adjust. Then he picked up both pace and push, letting their bodies clap against one another. His hands moved to her pelvis, pulling her body into him as he met her half way. Ailene quickly came to the conclusion that Marden had done this before, and he was no stranger to love-making. It brought a slight twinge of sourness into her heart to know that Marden had been with other women, and there was an incredible desire to never let another woman so much as touch him. She wanted him all to herself.

With each stroke, Ailene let out a loud moan, and she could faintly hear him moan once every ten seconds or so. He gradually added force to his thrusts, yet there were still even and smooth, not choppy or nervous. He moved with precision, and Ailene was pleasantly surprised by his expertise. Marden was not the type to strike any woman as a careful, skilled lover.

His small moans changed to quick breaths, Ailene's face pushing deeper and deeper into the cushions. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her torso, lifting her body until Ailene sat up completely. Her back pressed into the entire front of Marden's body. One hand rested at the base of her neck as Marden grazed his teeth against her skin, nipping at her. The other hand and slipped down in between her legs, caressing her clitoris once more. She called out at this, for it completely changed the position of her lower body, and allowed for him to reach certain depths. He slowed up slightly, letting their bodies move together in perfect harmony. Her legs clenched together as she became weak in his arms, letting his body support her.

"Marden..." She breathed in desperation, and she felt his teeth dig deeper. "Please...I...keep going..." Ailene's body began to, her legs shook uncontrollably as she began to orgasm. She let out a scream before she was pushed back down onto the sofa. Marden now thrusted faster and harder, no longer restraining himself. Sloppy, gushing sounds came from their point of deep contact. Ailene screamed into a pillow as the waves of convulsions continued, Marden not letting up until with one, hard push, he kept it there, he too slightly convulsing. He pulled out only to forcefully push back inside of her, doing so for three or four more times, prolonging his presence deep within her as he came. He let out louder moans this time, until it was over and he pulled out slowly, collapsing on his back.

Ailene, too collapsed on her stomach, her bum now falling to the side. Her inner thighs and everything in between was wet and sticky. Ailene's limbs were heavy, yet they felt like they were made of air. She couldn't move, but lie in silence, breathing deeply.

Her blonde hair fell over her face, and she could barely see save for the light that illuminated through.

She felt the cushions shift underneath her before warm arms, sticky with sweat lifted her up. Marden pulled her into his arms and lied back, letting her lie on top of him, his chest rising and falling. She tucked her face into his neck, feeling his rapid pulse against her cheek.

The pair lay in each others arms for a very long time, not moving, not speaking. Ailene opened her eyes, not sure if she fell asleep or not. She was in such a blissful haze, she mind as well have. Her fingertips danced across his chest, caressing the little hairs that poked through his skin. He didn't have much hair, but enough. They littered his pectorals and even surrounded each of his nipples. She slowly rubbed each areola, drawing circles over them with a grin, seeing if he would give rise.

But he didn't, he stayed perfectly still, sound asleep. She chuckled and sat up, looking down at him.

"Hey. Hey!"

"Hrmph."

"Wake up, sleepy head."

He stirred slowly, his brows furrowing which gave him the distinctive, harsh look. He opened his eyes, his blue irises piercing up at her. She smiled down at him.

"I recall you helped yourself to some coffee."

A closed fist rubbed at one of his eyes. "...I found something tastier"

"You know, I didn't realize how good you were at this."

"At what?"

"Making-love. You done it before?"

Marden looked up at her for a few long moments. "Yeah. Here and there. A couple times in school and a few times after. One of my female colleagues at work took a liking to me when I first started." He explained, though his voice was quiet, as if embarrassed to admit this. "Why, does it bother you?"

"Well, no, I guess not. Well, not as long as it doesn't bother you that I've done this before, too."

"Yeah, I gathered as much from the last few times you tried to seduce me." Marden smirked at her.

Ailene let out a laugh. "I guess you can call it seducing. But if I recall, you were the one that kissed me first."

Marden shrugged. "Touché, and if the fact that you are an experienced woman bothered me, then I don't think I'd have done this with you twice in one night." He winked up at her, his grin finally softening his handsome face

Ailene smiled contently. "I'd just like to think that you are mine."

His smile faded slightly. "You can have me."

Ailene continued to smile. "I feel like I've known you my entire life. And yet you are new to me, foreign and fresh. I've waited for you for such a long time."

Suddenly, Marden's face got harsh again, a stirring in his sharp gaze, and he clenched his jaws. His normally gentle hands found her bum once more, squeezing it and digging his nails into her flesh. He pushed her body into his, she felt him getting hard once more.

"You make me want to do naughty things to you." He suddenly growled through gritted teeth. Their lips crashed together once more, his tongue forcing his way into her mouth.

Ailene pulled away from him, her hand pushing him down before removing his hands from her body and placing them at his sides.

"No." She said firmly. "No more." She whispered against his mouth, holding on steadily to his wrists. "I've had my fill." She pressed delicate lips to his before lifting herself off of him, only letting go of his wrists until she was standing on her own feet.

Marden's face was not compliant, still looking at her with lustful eyes as she walked away.


	10. Part 10

**Part Ten**

It was now well into January, and though with it brought cold evenings, Ailene and Marden kept each other warm. Very warm. However, the month of January is a difficult one for Ailene, not because she returned to work, but the anniversary of her parent's death approached as well. Ailene arranged to have that day off, which her job new all too well and were willing to accommodate her. The war was still fresh for everyone.

Ailene woke on that particular day very late, having drained a bottle of wine the night before. She didn't really discuss it much with Marden. She sat on her sofa, a hot cup of tea in her hands and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was disheveled, and she peered out of her window. It was a gorgeous day, the winter sun possessed that particular twinge of yellow; bold, white clouds floating gently by. She turned and glanced at her father's radio, she could still picture him by the fire, sipping his tea and listening to the news of the day. Ailene's parents didn't want her to listen to the news about the war, they wanted her to focus on her schooling and graduate with high marks. However, she would sit by her door and listen anyway. Hitler was advancing into Poland. Poland had fallen. He was moving ever West. It wasn't too long after that when Ailene had enrolled herself in the Nurses program and was able to take care of civilians and soldiers alike. They had bombed London on a particular day when she heard the news that her neighborhood had been hit. It was only a matter of time when she received more news that her parents didn't make it.

Ailene shut her eyes hard, "I'm not going to cry this time." She had told herself. She was forcing herself to push through it mentally, it wasn't going to get any better as the years went on.

The sky was now pink with the setting sun. Ailene had spent the day cleaning her entire flat from ceiling to floor, it was a way to be productive on a usually unproductive day, and still try to take her mind off of things. There was a soft knock at her door. She gave a small response, so it opened slightly.

"Ailene?" Marden came in slowly, and saw the newly cleaned state of her flat. His blue eyes then fell onto her, her hair set in rollers with old clothing on.

"You weren't at Rosa's again, so I figured I'd stop by, hope I'm not interrupting..."

"Oh no," Ailene responded in a breathless sigh, "Not at all, I was just finishing up anyway."

"Did you go to work today?" He asked, noticing how her flat was a little too clean, suggesting to him that she had been at this all day.

"Ah, no. I usually take off this day, anyway. Today is the day my parents died." She said, with not much emotion in her voice, trying hard to sound indifferent, but she wasn't sure if Marden could see through that or not.

There were a few heartbeats of silence. Marden then strode over to her slowly and took her in his arms. He didn't say anything, just held her, her cheek resting gently on his chest, his heart beating below. Now the tears slowly fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks. She then buried her face into his cloak. He smelled of stale cologne and parchment. Her body slowly eased it's tension and she practically rested her whole body weight into him. Despite Marden's lean physique, he supported her effortlessly.

Marden then slowly pulled away from her, turning away from her and she heard a sharp static fill the space. Voices came through the crackle until a sweet, jazzy tone came through. It was upbeat and light, not exactly what Ailene would want to hear right now. She looked over at him skeptically, a smile on his face. "You know, your parents would be incredibly proud of you."

Ailene was quiet, looking up at him with teary eyes.

"And, if I may be so honest, I don't think they'd want you to be so upset and sad."

Ailene then shot him a rather angered look. "It's true." He reaffirmed with her.

"Now, I just realized there was something I haven't done with you yet." He smiled and turned back to her, offering a hand. She watched him for a moment before taking it slowly.

"And what's that?" She asked softly.

"Dance." He smiled and they slowly came together again. With his foot, he pushed her small coffee table aside until there was enough room. He began to sway his hips from side to side, pulling at her arms gently to coax her into following his lead. She didn't at first, just watching him. She was then pulled into him, his arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her hand up in the air. He swayed happily with her, the corner of her lips very slowly began to curl. He pulled away from her, outstretching their arms before twirling her. Clumsily, she did so, her back crashing into his chest. Ailene let out an "Ooof!" followed up a hysterical laugh. He laughed along with her before twirling her once more so they were at arms length, their hands clasped together.

He pulled her in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and they lingered there, close for a long time. Their eyes opened and they stared deep into each other.

"And do you know what else?" He asked her softly, his breath against her face.

"What?"

"I love you. With everything in me, I love you so." He whispered, and Ailene smiled for the first time that day, a large smile.

Marden wrapped his arms around her waist once more, pulling her in until their bodies pressed together, not a single gap between them. Ailene let her arms drape around his shoulders, looking at him with lidded eyes.

"I love you too. With everything in me, I love you so, too."

Marden brushed the tip of his nose with hers, one of his hands finding the back of her head as he began to take her rollers out. Ailene caught his hands, but he persisted.

Their lips enclosed in a passionate kiss as she then began to help him let her blonde locks free, the rollers dropping to the floor one by one. His kiss trailed down to her neck, his teeth grazing her skin now and again. She felt a familiar hardness from his body poking at her, and she had to force herself to pull away.

His eyes were full of lust as he stood their, Ailene taking a step back, her hair wild. "You are too much sometimes, Marden McKinnon."

"And I can't get enough of you." He purred back to her before she turned and began to pick up her rollers from the floor, placing them on her kitchen counter as she put on coffee for him. She'd have to reset her hair later, or maybe not.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about," Marden said after a while, sitting on her sofa with his arms and legs outstretched in an exhausted position.

She brought over his mug of black coffee and set it in one of his hands. "And what may that be."

"Well, if you recall, my sister is getting married. In my world, especially with Purebloods like us, it's going to be a big deal."

"You're still invited after all that's happened?" She asked, remembering their rather public confrontation at the café.

"Yes, I am. My sister says things in the moment, but she never actually acts on her threats. Anyway, the wedding is coming up very soon, within a few weeks, to be exact, and I would love it if you were my date."

Ailene watched him silently. "Well, do you think that's a good idea, given the fact that your family hasn't exactly met me. And from what you told me, they seem very strict."

"They are, but I think that this is the perfect occasion to introduce you to them, to my whole family."

"I don't know, Marden. That doesn't seem like a good idea." Ailene said, feeling a sour feeling in her chest. "What if it causes a problem at the wedding. I don't want to be the reason there's a fight.

Marden sat up. "It won't, I promise. There will be no fight. And if there is, I'll walk out, and I'll take you with me."

"Can you at least talk to your sister about it? Or maybe we can meet her?" Ailene suggested to him, and he sat for a while.

"Maybe we can. That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."


	11. Part 11

**Part Eleven**

Rosa's tiny café was silent as the hustle and bustle of London passed by. There were only two occupants in the shop that evening. A woman sat by the window. Tall, a black cloak draped around her and fell to the floor, she stirred her tea but had not taken a single sip yet.

She was waiting patiently, a bored look on her magnificently beautiful face. She had a sharp nose like her brother, brilliant hazel eyes with a hint of green, and long, chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back into curls. An equally tall and lanky gentleman stood at the counter, asking Rosa all of these questions about the contraptions that made coffee and tea. He was intrigued to say the least. "

"And you put the filter here, and pour the boiling water?" The man asked Rosa, who nodded for the fifteen-thousandth time.

"Absolutely incredible." He remarked with such curiosity.

"Fleamont?" The woman sitting at the table asked, and the man swung his head over to his companion. "Leave the poor woman alone."

"Ah, right love." He said, pushing his square glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, offering a _grazie _to Rosa and took a seat next to his fiancée.

"He should be here any minute." The woman sighed, slowly lifting her sleeve to check her watch.

"Relax, Mia. You know how he works late." Answered Fleamont, who sat contently, taking a huge gulp of his tea.

Without a moment's pause, the door rang in the café and there appeared Marden, followed closely by Ailene, their hands clasped together.

Euphemia let out an annoyed sigh as the two sat in the booth across from them at their table.

Ailene smiled and offered a soft hello.

"Well, hello there." Fleamont responded in a cheery voice, extending his hand across the table and shook Ailene's hand gingerly, then extended his hand to Marden. "Good to see you again, chap. All well in the Auror Department?"

"As well as it can be, Fleamont." Marden said in a kind voice, shaking his hand. Ailene then extended her hand across the table to Euphemia, who eyes flickered down at her hand before fixing her piercing gaze back at Ailene, offering no gesture of greeting.

She then tilted her head to her brother. "What is this?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice, her jaw clenched.

"I want you to meet Ailene. Ailene, this is my sister Euphemia, and her fiancé, Fleamont." Ailene and Fleamont nodded to each other, offering a smile while Euphemia still held her sharp gaze at her brother across the table.

"Ailene and I have been seeing each other from some time, as I'm sure you're aware of, Mia-

"No, actually, I wasn't aware. I thought I made it clear to you that you shouldn't be seeing a Muggle."

Marden was silent for a split second, and Ailene gazed up at him to see that harsh look in his eyes.

"-And we have developed quite a strong bond, if I do say so." Marden finished his thought, the two siblings meeting their rough gazes equally.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Euphemia asked.

"Because I would like to bring Ailene with me to your wedding as my guest, but I wanted to get your permission first."

Both Fleamont and Euphemia answered at the same time with a respective:

"Oh for bloody Merlin's sake!"

"I think that would be a lovely idea."

The engaged pair then exchanged shocked looks at one another.

"Fleamont, I don't think you understand my family like me and my brother do. It will not go well, not at all." She said, ending her sentence by glaring at Ailene, who did not shrink back.

"What about you...Mia?" Ailene asked all of the sudden, catching everyone off guard. "Do you not like me because I am a Muggle? Because I am not like you."

"I don't like the fact that my brother knows well enough that if he brings you into the picture, he will not have a relationship with our family. He's willing to sacrifice that for you?"

"You're bloody right I am." Marden said in a very firm tone. "I didn't think that included you, but I clearly was wrong."

For the first time, Euphemia did not glare at her brother, this time looking at him with defeat.

"No, it doesn't include me." Mia then said in a softer tone. "But I don't want to see you out of our family. You know well that they will cut all ties with you if you go through with this."

Euphemia then shifted her attention to Ailene. "Unfortunately, my parents are still very...traditional in their views on marriage.

Before, things were much stricter. Purebloods could only marry Purebloods, and most of the time this entailed arranged marriages. By the time a witch or wizard was two or three years old, they already had a partner picked out for them that they would marry, and in so securing the pureblood lineage." She explained to Ailene. "It all came down to procreation. This also means that most of us Purebloods are disgustingly inbred." Now Euphemia sneered at the thought, looking back at her brother.

Inbred? Ailene thought to herself. She then peered up at Marden, wondering if he was.

"Even though many Wizarding families still practice arranged marriages, my parents changed their views. They wouldn't want us to go through the same agony of marrying cousins as they went through. They are allowing us to be able to marry, _so long as they were a witch or wizard._ My parents are not going to approve of the union of you two. Just the thought of you two together would kill them. They'd do anything to tear you two apart. Either that, or disown Marden."

Now everything was coming together in Ailene's mind. "And if you two do end up getting married, they will not be in your children's lives. They will strip you both of any inheritance Marden has lined up for him-"

"This is a risk I am willing to take." Marden interjected quickly. "I love Ailene. I would do anything for her."

"And you want to announce this at our wedding?" Mia asked her brother. "Do you not realize the chaos you will cause? The insanity? We mind as well kiss our happy wedding day goodbye if you do that."

"Perhaps not at the ceremony, but could she come to the reception?"

Euphemia sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She peered at Ailene, but this time without an ounce of judgment in her eyes.

She then looked at Fleamont for support, who sat with a thoughtful look on his face. Ailene already liked him better than his counterpart.

"Look, I'm really happy for the both of you. Really, I am. I don't have anything against Muggles, or the two of you being together and I'm know Mia here doesn't either. But with the few times that I have met Angus and Verana, I can tell that they won't be thrilled about this happening." Fleamont explained. "But, I think the ultimate decision should be left up to Mia." He said, looking at his wife-to-be, who rolled her eyes that responsibility of this decision was left to her.

The couples sat in silence for a few moments, Marden's arm wrapped snug around Ailene's waist.

"I am okay with not going to the wedding." Ailene then spoke up. "I was the one who suggested to ask the two of you first. Marden was just going to bring me along. I can understand if you don't want this to happen." She said to Mia.

After a few more moments longer, Euphemia finally sighed. "Look, if you want to bring her, its fine with me. Just know it won't be fine with everyone else. _But_, I have one condition: You may introduce her at the reception, but the ceremony is strictly for family only."

Marden smiled brightly, looking down at Ailene who offered him a smile, but was now incredibly apprehensive.

"When is the wedding?" Ailene asked.

"February 7th." Euphemia answered, now smiling for the first time that evening, rubbing Fleamont's knee lovingly.

However, Ailene's heart only sank lower and lower into the pit of her stomach.

February 7th was one week away.


	12. Part 12

**Part Twelve**

The entire week ahead of the wedding, Ailene was becoming more and more neurotic. It was hard for her to focus on her work and her students. Marden did his best to calm her down and give her proper words of wisdom, but it wasn't helping. She constantly played the worst case scenario in her mind day after day, of screaming and crying, of being thrown out of the wedding hall by mysteriously magical forces. She also held a bit of a grudge against Marden, he seemed very calm and collected in the given days before the wedding.

It wasn't easy for Marden at all. In fact, he was just as apprehensive, especially for Ailene. Marden felt guilty for dragging Ailene through all of this, but he wanted to do things the proper way. He didn't want to go behind his parents back, even though he had been for these last few months. He wanted to be open and honest with his parents. He was set in his way of choosing Ailene to love and no one else, and he was going to go through with it, no matter what it took.

The pair revisited Diagon Ally, to Madame Malkin's for dress robes. Ailene found a particular pair of robes of a beautiful shade of lavender with embroidered lace flowers around the waist line that dwindled down to the hem. Although the robes were absolutely beautiful and she had no issue with wearing them, she'd much rather wear a beautiful dress than looking a little frumpy.

"Is this something I have to wear?" Ailene asked Marden, who looked on as he watched Madame Malkin measure her and adjust the robes with a quick flick of her wand.

"Well, yes, this is what us Wizards wear." Marden answered her in a hushed voice. "And if you want to make a good first impression on my family, it'd be best to look the part."

"But I'm not a witch, I don't know why I have to pretend to be."

"Shhhh, keep your voice down." Marden said to Ailene. "Not everyone is okay with a Muggle in the Wizarding world." He whispered, Madame Malkin nodding in agreement as she shuffled away, leaving Ailene to look at herself in the mirror. She placed an equally beautiful witch's hat that perfectly matched her robes. Marden came to stand next to her.

"You look beautiful. And it's only for the wedding, any other time you can wear whatever you want...or nothing at all." He smirked, looking at Ailene through the mirror.

Ailene answered by giving his bum a pinch.

* * *

The days of the week ticked by until it was now Sunday. It was inching closer and closer to two o'clock, the time of the reception. Ailene paced in her flat, Marden's owl slowly watching her as she made her way from the window, peering out onto the street below before turning back and walking to her sofa. She was starting to sweat in the rather heavy robes, and she kept spraying herself nervously with her perfume as to not start to smell. The heeled boots she had on started to make her feet ache, and as the time went on, she felt her heart rate increase.

She had no appetite whatsoever, only having a few too many cups of tea in the morning, only making her more jittery.

Then, there was a knock at the door. This was it. It was time. She shakily reached out and opened the door, Marden standing there with very elegant dress robes, his normal curls slicked back much smoother than usual.

"Ready?" He asked her, leaning down to peck her lips.

"No, not really. But I guess I'll have to be." Ailene answered honestly.

They walked all the way to the Leaky Cauldron and he led her to a massive fireplace at the one side of the pub. Marden grabbed a small pot from the mantle place and held it out to her. "This is Floo powder. This is how we are going to get there. I trust you enough to do this."

Ailene shifted her confused gaze from the pot of dust to Marden.

"Repeat after me: McKinnon Manor, Dalnessie."

"McKinnon Manor, Dalnessie." She repeated, trying her best to imitate his sudden Celtic.

"Now, watch me." Marden said, tossing the powder from the pot into the fireplace, great green flames roared to life. Ailene felt a brisk cool breeze billow out of the fireplace from the flames.

Marden stepped inside the flames and looked at her.

"MCKINNON MANOR, DALNASSIE!" He yelled, and the next second, he was gone.

Ailene stood alone in the pub, people not paying to much mind to her, which she assumed because this was a normal way of transportation, or that she blended in quite well with her robes.

She took a deep breath, hitched up her robes and stepped into the flames. They were as cool as the air they created, like a fresh morning in March. She stood tall, and with a deep breath, she spoke:

"MCKINNON MANOR, DALNASSIE!" All of the sudden, Ailene felt like she was sucked into her vacuum cleaner at home. Her intestines were being spread like butter, stretching in every which way. She tried to open her eyes, and when she did, she saw that she was in what seemed like a plummeting elevator. She saw living rooms, dining rooms, studies, offices, drawing rooms, all kings of rooms shoot veritically until the 'elevator' suddenly slam to a stop. Her feet hit concrete, her lungs fill dust and soot. She felt a hand grasp onto her arm and pull her out of the great green flames, all the while she coughed and sputtered.

Soft music filled her ears, and she felt fresh air all around her. She slowly opened her eyes, her lungs working themselves out, and saw that she was in a massive room, and it's décor could only be described as something straight out of Windsor Castle. Ailene looked all around at the great magnificence before her eyes fell onto Marden, his eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, dusting her off and revealing the pure Lavender color of her robes once more.

Ailene quickly accounted for all of her limbs and then her head, and miraculously, she was okay.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said, and then looked around at all of the strange faces that watched her, some already engaged in conversation about her. Marden adjusted her witch's hat on her head, and gently plumped her blonde curls.

"You look beautiful." Marden said with a smile, and Ailene looked back at him with a smile. "Thank you." She responded, but still looking nervously around. Marden turned and began walking out of the room and into an equally grandiose hall, the ceiling as high as the Sistine Chapel. Ailene peered at all of the portraits on the walls, and they looked back at her with the same amount of curiosity. She glanced and noticed that the portraits all had names that ended in McKinnon. Many wore kilts and other very Scottish garb of red and green tartan.

There was a room they slipped into, it was a much smaller room, and there sat Euphemia in an eloquent, pure white ball gown at a ornate vanity. Other witches stood around, adjusting her dress while the bride fixed up her makeup.

"Oh thank goodness you came in one piece." Euphemia walked over to them, and she took Ailene's hands with her own before she curtsied to her. Ailene followed her lead, curtsying back.

"You clean up nice, Muggle." Mia teased with a smile, quite different from their meeting over tea a week ago.

"Now, let's go over how this is going to go." Mia said, taking both of their hands now.

"Mother and Father will be seating by the fireplace, they are accepting our gifts and gratitudes as well as greeting guests. You will both be in line to greet them, and there you will introduce Ailene to them. The only thing I cannot plan is their reaction, as well as everyone else's." Mia explained before looking between the two of them. "The Potter side of the family might be a bit more accepting, but I can't really say for ours."

Ailene nodded, her stomach doing summersaults as Euphemia went over the plan, suddenly feeling very dizzy.

The door then opened slightly, a very plump, ugly creature that was no taller than a toddler came waddling through the door with a cup of tea.

Ailene couldn't help it, she _really _couldn't. What came out of Marlene's mouth could only be described as blood-curdling.

* * *

Once Ailene calmed down after being introduced to Mitzy the House-elf, the pair was ready for the moment they were waiting for. Ailene found it hard to stand still in the long line, she would get an occasional glance here and there, but the amount of whispers about her seemed to subside, for now.

They were in a massive ballroom, tables filled the hall yet it still seemed like there was still so much space. Euphemia and Fleamont sat at their own sweetheart table in front of high windows that looked out into an enormous garden, the large fountain changing colors in the distance.

"So, this is your home, I'm assuming?" Ailene asked.

"Yes, I grew up here, all of us McKinnon's did." He responded, looking down at her, the palms of their hands exchanging sweat.

"I didn't know you were so rich..." She thought aloud and Marden laughed.

"Yeah, rich." He said as if the word was poisonous. "It's really not as great as it seems. We could never fit enough people in this house to fill it completely. And for what? To look good in the eyes of everyone else?" He asked rhetorically, shaking his head. "I'd never choose to live in a place like this."

Ailene kept quiet, taking a step as the line moved forward, inching closer to what felt like Ailene's inevitable doom. Within a few more steps, Ailene could spot Marden's parents. His father was a plump man, with long, curly white hair and and an even longer beard. He was not in dress robes, in fact he was adorned in complete Scottish attire; a kilt and tartan of the same green and red as his ancestors. His mother was thin and elegant looking, a witch's hat bigger than Ailene's sat on the top of her head. His mother was beautifully aged, her long robes spilled out into the floor in front of her. Marden was the spitting image of his mother.

Three more steps. Ailene could feel her stomach twist and turn into knots, with the not-so-strange feeling that she was going to vomit.

Two more steps. Ailene was sweating profusely.

One more step. She could smell his mother's perfume, it smelled of the same perfume Ailene's great-grandmother would wear at special occasions. Her piercing blue eyes fell on Ailene, and a look of question came to her brow as she noticed that this strange young woman was with her son. Marden was intentionally looking the other way.

They stepped up to the pair. "Mother, father." Marden said with a bow. "It would be my honor to introduce you to Ailene." Marden placed a hand on the small of Ailene's back and gave her an ever-so-slight push forward, Ailene taking that as her cue. Ailene stepped forward and curtsied them, and his parent's bowed their head in return.

"I had no idea that you had met someone, Marden." His mother remarked, scrutinizing Marden closely, before her gaze flickered to Ailene.

"Aye, ye seem to have found yerself quite a beauty." His father said rather graciously in a very thick, Scottish accent, taking her hand and pecking a whiskery kiss to her delicate skin. Ailene noticed that his wife did not have a Scottish accent at all, but an English one.

"Why thank you, Mr. McKinnon. It is an honor to be here on this joyous day, Mrs. McKinnon. I thank you for letting me be apart of it." Ailene responded graciously, cursying to them once more.

"Perhaps you should sit with us at dinner, so we may get to know you a little better?" Mrs. McKinnon offered, and the couple agreed.

Ailene's insides finally relaxed, as they moved on, but only temporarily

"That went surprisingly well." Marden said in a huge sigh of relief. "Maybe this wont be so bad after all." He said, mostly to ease his own anxiety.

Marden and Ailene got themselves a glass of champagne and found a corner to observe. A few members of the crowd found Marden and engaged in conversation with him, asking him all sorts of things about the Ministry of Magic, about the Department and different people that Ailene had never heard of before. Ailene could quickly tell who was a McKinnon and who was a Potter. The Potters were very jolly, good spirited people who almost instantly engaged Ailene along in the conversation with Marden. The McKinnons had the very air of aristocracy surrounding them. They held their heads up high and observed Ailene the same way that Mrs. McKinnon did during their procession. Ailene simply smiled kindly at them, offering them nothing to use against her.

Then, a rather large, young wizard spotted the pair from across the room and made a bee-line for them. "Been looking for you everywhere chap-" The rough wizard wrapped a rough arm around Marden's neck and ruffled him, but he quickly cut off as he looked over at Ailene. He practically towered over Marden, who was well over six feet tall himself, his blond hair clearly not combed, and there was a wild look in his beady, blue eyes.

"Who's 'is?" The wizard then asked Marden in clear, Irish brogue.

"Moody, I'd like you to meet Ailene. Ailene, this is my best mate, Allistor Moody."

Moody quickly removed his arm from Marden, looking a bit shocked at Ailene. He then ran a massive hand through his whispy blond hair, trying to smooth it out before smoothing out his robes. He took Ailene's dainty hand and bowed, kissing her hand with a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Ailene couldn't help but blush slightly as she bowed her head to him. "It's quite an honor to meet you, Allistor."

"Ach!" Moody then let out, standing back up straight. "Call me Moody, barely anyone calls me Allistor anymore."

Then Moody placed a large hand on Marden's shoulder before he turned both of their backs to Ailene.

"You didn't bother to tell me you had a pretty bird on your shoulder. You been holdin' out on me?"

"She's kind of been a secret to everyone..." Marden whispered.

Then Moody peered over his shoulder to Ailene, who could clearly hear their little conversation.

"She got any sisters?" Moody then asked aloud before Marden shook Moody's hand off of his shoulder.

Ailene smirked at all of this attention, she plumped her blonde curls before pursing her lips. "Even if I did, don't think they'd take the likes of you."

Moody then let out a laugh. "I like her." He smirked, fitting his hands into the pockets of his dress robes. "Known Marden now for almost ten years. Met when we were just little tykes at Hogwarts." Moody explained, placing an arm around Marden's shoulders once more. "Weren't in Slytherin, I hope?" Moody then asked Ailene.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know what that is..." Ailene shrugged her shoulder's, playing into Moody's game rather well.

"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff? Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen you before, and trust me love, I have a great memory."

"Your memory is suiting you rather well, for I am not a witch at all, but a Muggle."


	13. Part 13

**Part Thirteen**

Once the procession ended, and everyone had socialized enough, it was time for the reception. Ailene stuck close to Marden, her arm linked onto his as they made their way to the parent's of the bride's table and sat down. However, Marden's mother instructed Ailene to sit next to her, while Marden take the end.

"I wanted to get to know you more, my dear. What did you say your name was again?" Mrs. McKinnon asked. Ailene watched as Verana drew her wand and waved it in the air around them. A transparent bubble encased their table, and the sounds of conversation around them diminished into total silence.

"Ah, Ailene." She answered after a long while, watching magic form in front of her own eyes.

"So, Ailene, what is it that you do?" Verana asked curiously as she ate with extreme etiquette.

"Well, I teach music to children." She smiled softly, clearly she loved her job as an educator, and loved music even more. Ailene slowly placed a bit of food into her mouth as to not come off as rude. She still had zero appetite.

"Is that so?" Angus said with more curiosity than his wife. "You play instruments?"

"Oh yes, my favorite and preferred instrument is the piano. But I can also play the violin, harp, and I've tried my hand at the trumpet, but I prefer lighter sounds." She explained. "I've written a few pieces of my own. I tried to get them sold, but no one seems too interested."

"Perhaps we can sample some of your work after later on in the evening?" Verana inquired, looking at her husband for the same approval, who simply nodded.

Ailene nodded along with them, seeing as this could be a good thing, that they were interested enough in her.

"But I love children, and children love music, and making music." She smiled, careful with her eating and making sure not to look as sloppy as she did when she ate in the comfort of her own home.

"What did you say yer last name was again, lass?" Angus then asked.

"Erm...Hastings, sir. Hastings."

"Hmmm...that is not a name I have heard before. What are your parent's names?" Verana then chimed in.

Ailene didn't see how this mattered. "Edward and Florence." She answered. "I lost them a few years ago in the war." She explained

"Yes, Grindewald took many lives...I'm sorry to hear that, dear." Verana was silent again, but only for a moment. "I don't think I recognize those names. And when did you graduate Hogwarts, my dear?"

"Oh, I uh- I didn't attend Hogwarts, Madame."

"Oh, you must have gone to one of the other schools? Beauxbatons? Certainly not Ilvernmory? You're not an American..."

"N-no, ma'am, I- uh, I didn't go to any Wizarding schools." Ailene took the deepest breath of her life, feeling the muscles of her chest stretch to their maximum.

"I'm not a witch."

There was a chilling silence in their bubble, Ailene could hear Marden breathing next to her.

"Then...what are you?" Verana asked rather harshly "A veela?"

"No," It was Marden who now interjected in a calm voice. "Ailene is not of wizarding kind. She's a Muggle."

Verana McKinnon looked at Ailene, searching her face before her eyes trailed down her body, inspecting every fine detail of the girl. Then, it seemed as though his mother had finally connected the dots as to just why Ailene was here, on all days.

"Oh Marden," Verana broke her silence. "A Muggle? The same Muggle from that time you used magic?" Her voice rose dramatically "You cannot be serious. Absolutely not..."

Marden slowly nodded. "Yes mother, I'm afraid she is."

Verana shook her head, placing her fork down before taking the handkerchief off of her lap and throwing it down onto her plate. She folded her fingers together and rested her hands over her mouth. She sat in silence, staring ahead.

"Mother, I know-"

"Don't. Speak." Verana said in a very dangerous tone. Ailene could feel heat rise from her chest all the way to her cheeks. She could tell her fair skin was now shockingly red.

"I told you to stay away from that Muggle place. I told you to stay away from Muggles. Period. And you did the very thing I told you not to do!" Verana now raised her voice angrily.

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were watching the table nervously, trying to read each one of their lips, and they could tell that the truth was out.

"This is the Muggle woman you saved that night, isn't she?" Verana asked. Angus had done the same as his wife, placing his dinner napkin on the table, as if to quietly announce that he was done eating.

"Yes, mother it is." He said truthfully. "I got to know Ailene very well after the incident. So much so that I have grown incredibly fond of her."

"You're in love with her." Verana said matter-of-factly, knowing now what wasn't known before. "You know how we feel about Muggle relationships with wizards."

"I know, but if you'd just give her a chance. She's an incredible wom-"

"That's enough." Verana hissed like a snake. "You are to discontinue all contact with Ms. Hastings. You are not to engage romantically from this day forth."

Marden sat back and looked at his mother. "No."

"Marden." It was now Angus who spoke up in a very threatening tone, his eyes on his son. "Don't do this to the poor lass, she deserves a Muggle, and you deserve a Witch."

"How do you know what I deserve?" Marden suddenly hissed back.

Verana McKinnon sat, her poisonous stare fixed on Marden, she looked like a snake positioned to strike. "We do not approve of this. And if you continue with such a marriage, you do not have our blessing nor our support." Verana said before pushing her chair away from the table. "She needs to leave, immediately."

Marden sat back in his chair. "She's not going."

"Then I shall escort her out myself if I have to. You along with her." His mother said finitely, standing.

"Ma'am, it's alright." Ailene tried to reassure his mother. "I know about everything; I know about your world. And I accept it whole-heartedly. I love your son, and I am willing to come into your world"

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" Verana hissed, her voice echoing off of the invisible bubble that surrounded them. "You are not a witch, not matter how hard you may pretend to be."

"Please, it's okay. Please, don't do this, I am happy to be apart of this world." Ailene insisted, but no one was listening to her.

"You aren't actually seriously considerin' her as a wife?" Angus now raised his voice through the two of them.

"As a matter of fact, father, I am!" Marden now sat up and leaned in over Ailene. "I do love her, Mother. There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with than Ailene. And if you give her a chance, you'll see why!"

"Get out. Both of you! OUT!" Verana McKinnon's shrill voice echoed off of their private bubble and Marden grabbed Ailene by the arm, practically yanking her out of her chair.

"GLADLY!" Marden barked back at his mother. He pulled Ailene along, she stumbled after him as they stepped out of the safety of the bubble, the loud conversation going on around them booming in their ears.. Luckily, not too many people had noticed the argument going on in the corner of the room. However, many voices died down as they noticed the brother of the Bride leaving the room rather quickly with his date tailing behind.

Marden let go of Ailene, and she was thankful, his grip was rather tight around her arm. She hiked up her robes to keep up with him as he briskly walked back to the drawing room where they had Flooed prior. He ignited green flames before they stepped in and the plummeting elevator ensued, gliding past all sorts of rooms before their feet landed back at the Leaky Cauldron.

Marden stepped out of the gate first, Ailene followed. The pub was quite packed than it was before, and he made his way over to the bar.

"Usual, I presume?" The hunchback behind the counter asked as Ailene cautiously sat next to him, not making much noise.

"And fer the witch?" Ailene didn't realize that the bartender was talking to her until she looked up at him. "Uh, and Old Fashioned, please..."

The bartender looked at her, others around her began to chortle softly at her unusual request.

She then sighed angrily. "I'll just have whatever he's having."

The couple sat in silennce, Marden's head in his left hand. Ailene slowly took his hand that sat in his lap. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"No," Marden said softly. "It's not your fault. I should've done this sooner. Way sooner. I don't know what we were thinking, doing this now..."

The bartender came back with two, short glasses of ice and a burgundy-colored drink. Marden downed the entire amount in one swig before placing it back down on the wooden bar.

"Another please, Tom?"

Ailene looked down at the alcohol in front of her and brought it to her nose. She was no stranger to alcohol, (as she was sure Marden was aware from Christmas), but she had never tried Wizard's alcohol before. It smelled strongly of cinnamon and a cozy fire. She took a sip and the liquid was warm, almost too warm. The only thing she could do was swallow and she felt that cozy fire shoot down her esophagus and into the pit of her stomach. Her throat burned as if she had just swallowed embers, and she gripped the wooden bar, her face twisted in pain.

Marden gently patted her back, and she felt a fluttering feeling tickling her diaphragm. She then pictured the very evening that Ailene first laid eyes on Marden, in Rosa's cafe. She never noticed him before, sitting there, reading his weird newspapers with that furrowed brow and ice-blue eyes. His eyes then flickered up at hers, and his face instantly smiled back at her. Butterflies bloomed in her stomach, a blaze burning in her intestines as she suddenly felt like she was standing on the very top of the world.

"Ailene...You alright?" His angelic voice was in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and she turned to Marden, their eyes meeting. That concerned-harsh look. His bushy eyebrows. His sharp nose and delicate lips.

"Never had Firewhisky, I reckon?" The bartender named Tom laughed, however Ailene wasn't paying attention to Tom. She was completely enthralled by Marden. It was as if she had fallen in love with him all over again.

She grabbed Marden's face and crashed her lips with his, right there in the middle of the pub. Cheers erupted around them, wolf-whistles ensued and Marden returned her kiss.

Two more glasses slammed onto the bar. "On the house, for the love birds!"

They downed their Firewhisky, and Ailene found more courage boil in the pit of her stomach. She took off her witches hat and flung it across the bar.

They hopped down off of their stools and shuffled outside as the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron patted Marden's back and pushed him further out into the cold air. They leaned on one another as they walked, an arm supporting each other's back. At each corner they exchanged passionate kisses, tongues intertwined until they found their way back to her flat. Their mouths were connected when they made it through the door, their hands all over each other, finding ways underneath each other's robes.

They suddenly pulled away, breathlessly staring at one another.

"Let's get married."

"Absolutley."

"Right now."

"Right now?" Marden asked her.

"Yes right now! Do we even need an officiant or priest or anyone else? We don't need anybody! All we need is us! That's all we need, that's all we've had these past few months is us! And I wouldn't take anyone else but you! We've already fucked, what else is there left to bloody do! We can do it right now, we can vow to be with one another, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part!" Ailene erupted before she threw her arms around Marden, their lips finding one another again. Marden twirled her in the air before placing her back down on her feet.

He then scooped her up off of her feet and quickly carried her to her room where he plopped her onto her bed. He stood at the base of her bed while she sat up on her knees, finding his lips as she began pulling his robes up until they were hiked up at his waist. Ailene trailed sloppy kisses down his cheek and to his neck, letting her whole mouth taste his sweet skin. Hands quickly found his erection, rubbing everything between his legs, leaving nothing neglected. Ailene could feel the vibrations of his voice against her lips, and she quickly yanked his robes off over his head. She admired his body, he averagely built but to her, he was decadently handsome. Her fingers gingerly ran from his collarbone down his pectorals, over his stomach and to his fuzzy navel where she forcefully pulled at his underwear. There, she slowly lowered herself down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his standing cock. He let out soft moans and she wanted to hear more, so she gingerly placed her mouth over his head.

"Ailene..." He breathed softly, his fingertips gently ran through her hair, stiff with chemicals to keep her hair in place. "I love you so much..."

She went further and further down his shaft with her mouth, getting him wet. She then lifted his cock and flicked her tongue over the delicate skin of his scrotom, licking each of his balls. Marden let out a loud, desperate moan, his fingernails digging ever so slightly into her scalp. She trailed her tongue back up to his tip before taking him into her mouth once more and letting her head move to and fro. He then took his turn pulling her thick robes up to the small of her back, desperate to get any and all of her undergarments off of her body as she continued to suck him.

Marden brought her back up until they were level with one another and he pulled off her robes over her head before stripping her completely, now the both of them bare. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her onto the bed, climbing over top of her until he lay her down and wasted no time spreading her legs apart and entering her with ease, her saliva making it a smooth transition. They were enthralled with one another, their legs and arms entangled as Marden thrusted into her. They couldn't get any closer if they tried, but tried they did. They nipped, licked, bit and scratched at each other's skin.

Ailene turned over on her hands and knees, Marden's hands gripping her round bum as their bodies clapped together. It wasn't too long after when Ailene began to convulse and cry out under him. Marden bent down and pressed his chest against her back, kissing at her shoulder, wanting to feel her body reacting to him before he came not too long after, feeling their bodies pulsate inside of one another.


	14. Part 14

**Part Fourteen**

Ailene woke with a start, and found that there were hundreds of tapping sounds coming from her living room in the flat. She felt around and realized that she was all alone.

"Marden?" No response. He had left.

She stumbled out of bed threw on her robe before venturing out to investigate. There were at least a dozen sets of bright eyes watching Ailene as she opened her window, a flutter of wings and feathers before they all landed on her coffee table. Ailene would be very content to never see another owl so long as she lived.

They all had letters tied to their little legs, and one by one, she untied them before they flew off into the still, night air. Marden's owl sat on the back of her sofa, watching her contentedly. Ailene examined each of these letters perfectly folded and sealed with wax. She started with the first, unraveling it and reading its contents.

_Marden,_

_ Although there is too much to say to you at this moment in time, I need to stress the importance of how disastrous it is for our family and for you to go forth with your plans to marry this muggle._

_Muggles have destroyed the lives of millions of wizards since the dawn of our existence. They have persecuted us, burned us at the stake, enslaved us for their own benefit, and have been treacherous in their machinery of war. Muggles and Wizards are not to exist in the same realm, they are not allowed to associate with one another. There are laws put in place to protect ourselves from them. Surely, of all people, I would think you know this best considering your choice of career._

_Again, I cannot stress to you how dangerous it is for you to have any dealings with this wench. Your life will only exist as a Muggle; squandering while your family and friends will exist above you. You have made an impeccable start to your life as an accomplished and successful wizard. You will throw everything away if you marry her. I will not be surprised if you are asked to leave your position at the Ministry._

_ You will not be accepted into this family; I can assure you that your parents will strip you of any inheritance you were once promised. You will be poor, you will be dirty, you will crawl at the feet of Wizard kind the same way that muggle crawls at our feet. Don't do this to yourself, and do not do this to your family, your ancestors have worked hard to instill purity and power._

_Hopefully yours truly,_

_Your Uncle Lachlan_

There was a long silence after Ailene finished the letter. She didn't know the extent to which Marden's family thought of Ailene or Muggles. Her hands were shaking, her head was pounding with anger, and she found it incredibly hard to breath.

Ailene was very confident in who she was. She was not dirty, despite her occasional untidiness. She was not poor as people might assume, she just didn't have an incredible amount of things and she was perfectly okay with it. Ailene never felt hatred in her heart for another person because of their religion or skin tone or sexual preference, or whatever it may be.

She stared at the rest of the letters that sat in front of her, wanting so bad to rip them all open and read all the other nasty things they wrote about her. However, she stopped herself. What good what that do?

Instead, she sat on her sofa in silence for a long time, looking at the pile of letters. Was this all really worth it? Should she be doing this to him? What if she was bringing him down, everything that he had worked hard for would be gone because of her? Ailene was starting to believe his uncle's words. She was truly ignorant to Wizard-kind, and perhaps it was best if she kept it that way.

Over the course of the morning, more owls came and tapped on her window with letters. She simply tossed them to the collection that piled up on her dining table.

After a particularly strong mug of tea, she went over to her tiny, unused desk in the corner and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. She needed to speak to Marden as soon as possible. She needed to know everything, she needed to know exactly what was going to happen if they stay together any longer.

She folded her letter and sealed it before giving it to Marden's Owl and letting him slip out of the window undetected.

Unfortunately for Ailene, this was her only way of communication. She couldn't ring him on the telephone, seeing as Marden was quite confused by such a device. She had no idea where he lived, and there was no way she was going to use Wizarding transportation any time soon. All she could do is sit and wait for his owl to return.

But where did he run off to in the first place? They had a rather wonderful night despite the disastrous wedding.

Ailene's heart immediately sank to the pit of her stomach. She thought of Euphemia and Fleamont, and how they must absolutely hate her for making such a scene at their wedding, and possibly ruining it. She couldn't imagine having to face them again, what could she say to them?

'I'm so sorry for thinking it was a good idea to come to your wedding and announce my relationship to your brother in front of your family who absolutely despise people like me.'

Perfect.

Ailene sank deeper and deeper into her sofa as her mind raced with these thoughts. But she suddenly jumped to her feet when a knock came from the door instead of her window. Promptly, she opened the door, and when her eyes fell on Marden, her heart instantly shot back up to her chest. His hair was a perfectly disheveled mess, he threw on his trousers and dress shirt from he night before and his cloak.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He slowly took a step and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Fine." She replied, softly. "Not as hung-over as I thought I'd be."

"Yeah, that's quite a surprise. Fire whisky usually knocks first timers on their arse."

She nodded, not laughing at his joke and closed the door behind him as he strode over to the sofa and sat down.

"You know, I really hate it when I wake up and you're already gone."

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I just needed some fresh air, clear my mind a bit."

Ailene reached into her robe and handed him Uncle Lachlan's letter. He sat for a few moments, his blue eyes glued to the folded parchment before slowly taking it from her, unfurling it and reading it slowly.

Marden smirked and shook his head in utter disappointment. "He was always a tosspot."

"There's more." Ailene nodded to the pile of letters behind them.

"Yeah, and they all say the same thing." He looked up at her and folded the letter finitely. Clearly this letter meant nothing to him.

"Marden..." Ailene started. "Maybe it's best..." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that they may be right. You'll lose everything. You'll lose your inheritance, your family, you might lose your job-"

"Ailene, there's no way-"

"No. Listen to me." Ailene said, using her teacher's voice to take dominance of the conversation. "I don't want to be the reason you lose all of this. I don't want to be the reason why your family cut ties with you. I don't want to be the reason why you have nothing. I love you, and I don't want any of this for you. I'm not worth it, I'm not worth the trouble. You deserve someone who will make you better, who will build you up, not tear you down."

"Ailene!" It was Marden's turn to be stern. "I won't let you talk about yourself like that!"

"I know my worth." She corrected him, sternly. "I know who I am, and I am happy with who I am. But I know that I will not bring you anything. I will only be taking things away from you. And I don't know if I can live with that."

For the first time in their short-lived romance, Marden was absolutely speechless. His eyes searched hers for any sign of resolve. "Ailene, you won't be taking anything away from me. All you've done was give me everything. I don't care if I lose my job, I don't care if I never seem my family again, I don't care if I'm poor. None of that will matter as long as I have you."

"But I do care. I care if those things happen to you." Ailene felt her throat tighten and her eyes began to water. She looked down at her hands in her lap. She felt that this was right, that it was the best thing to do.

"I'm sorry, Marden McKinnon."

"Ailene I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't be the reason you lose everything."

"You won't be, darling." His hands were now holding hers.

"Please, Marden."

"Will you marry me, Ailene?" Suddenly he reached into his pocket and there was a small black box.

"No, Marden!" Ailene yelled, placing her hands over his, holding the box closed.

Silence filled the small flat. Marden's eyes were wide in shock.

Ailene shook her hand and began to weep. "I'm so sorry, Marden." She then stood. "Please forgive me, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up with all the confusion, all of the new things of your world. It's all too overwhelming for me, and you deserve a woman of your kind. And that is my final word."

Again. Silence. Not even the owl made a noise. He simply sat and watched the two.

Marden stood quickly.

"Please, Ailene. Don't do this." He whispered, his voice broken. "After everything we've been through together, and you're going to end everything?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am, Marden. But there is nothing more I can do. I love you now, and I'll love you forever, but being together will only bring misfortune." And with that, Ailene stood and walked over to her door. She opened it.

"I need you to leave now." She whispered softly. Marden lingered on the spot, looking at her with tears in his eyes. He strode over slowly until he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Ailene." He whispered before his eyes glanced down at her lips, but he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. It would be too painful.

"Goodbye."


	15. Part 15

**Author's note: **This chapter has been edited since it's original publication.

* * *

**Part Fifteen**

**December, 1953**

**Five years later.**

It was a rather wet, blistery night in London. Christmas lights decorated most storefronts and homes, and you could even find an occasional menorah dazzling in a few windows.

Everyone was in high spirits, for the most part. How could you not during the most festive month of the year? Women's heels clicked on the pavement, children's laughter filled the air, and coat tails fluttered in the brisk wind. Snowflakes began to fall around 9 o'clock.

Most people were preoccupied with window-shopping and counting their money to notice a small band of oddly dressed men in cloaks glide down the street. One of those young men was Marden McKinnon. Well, Marden was no longer what you'd consider a young man. He had since grown out of that description. Marden was to turn thirty in just a few weeks. He stood a bit taller, and he had filled out somewhat in his complexion. His same, piercing blue eyes carried a hint of knowledge and wisdom, as well as the misfortune of seeing a many disturbing things in his short time. Dark Wizard catching was not a job for the faint of heart.

He was no longer the wide-eyed apprentice, but a well established and highly respected Auror. He was an incredibly skilled wizard, and rumor has it he was currently being eyed as the next deputy Auror. But, that was all in speculation. Much had changed about Marden McKinnon, and mostly for the better.

When Marden and Ailene broke up, Marden spent three weeks in total isolation. He went to work, but would immediately come home and not answer to anyone. He barely came down for dinner, and he had not spoken to his parents once. The only person he spoke to was his sister, who was incredibly supportive through this difficult time.

Then, Marden woke up weekend, got dressed and paid a visit to Gringott's bank. He requested a vault for his very own use. Extra secrurty was placed around his vault. He told the goblins that no one else was to access his vault but him. Not his parents, not his sister or brother-in-law, not even the Minister of Magic.

He had accumulated a decent amount of gold during his time short time as Auror. So much so, that he could support himself.

In the next few weeks after this, he met a Wizard in Derbyshire to inquire about a cottage at the end of a grassy lane. It was no bigger than Ailene's flat, but it had high windows, a thatched roof, a stove, a fireplace, and a cozy, tucked away atmosphere.

"I'll take it." He said to the wizard, tossing him a decent sized purse of Galleons. Marden then immediately went home, packed his things, and moved out. He did not say a single word to his parents. To his surprise, they took the news quite well, knowing that sooner or later, he'd leave despite their best efforts to fulfill tradition.

Within the next five years, Marden dated occasionally, but a spark was never lit with anyone, never the way Ailene had sparked his fire. He had maybe a handful of one-night stands, and perhaps two flings that only lasted for a few weeks or so. Marden has come to terms with the fact that he will never love another woman the same way he loved Ailene. No one will compare to her, no one will care for him, hold him, laugh with him, or make love to him the same way. No one would ever make his heart soar, or his eyes well with tears the way she did. What's the point in even going through life trying to search for another companion like her? No one could be Ailene Hastings except for Ailene Hastings.

To be quite honest, he'd rather be alone than love someone else.

It was a Saturday evening, and Saturday evenings were spent at the Leaky Cauldron, where the band of Aurors fresh off their shift could drink away and not care about what time they came home or what time they got up the next morning. The small band of wizards talked loudly amongst themselves about various things, the state of the Ministry, supervisors, the new apprentices coming in, and of course, girls.

They stopped at a corner and waited for their chance to cross over to the next block.

But that moment didn't come for Marden. Across the bustling street, walking in the opposite direction was the very woman he had wanted to see again after all these years.

But was it her? He couldn't tell. She was wearing rather heavy make-up, red lips, long lashes, her blonde hair tucked neatly into curls that bounced around her shoulders. She wore a long, heavy coat that came past her knees, and she walked gracefully in pumps. If it was Ailene, she was not how Marden had remembered.

"Micks, where you going?!"

His feet had a mind of their own. He walked briskly to keep up with the woman on the other side of the street. He didn't watch where he was going, slipping passed people and barely missing them. Marden's eyes were glued to what he could only hope was Ailene.

She turned the corner.

He crossed the street instinctively, disregarding policeman whistles and car horns that billowed at him.

His heart was racing and his ears were roaring. He was now only a few paces behind her. He was ready to call out her name when she slipped into a large crowd that waited on the side walk. They were dressed similarly to her, men and women clung to each other's arms to keep warm. They were clearly waiting in line for something. Marden walked into the street and saw they were waiting to get into some sort of theatre or hall. A man at the door was collecting money. He was desperate to go in and see her, but he had no Muggle money of the sort, and he didn't feel like giving any more Muggles golden galleons.

He faltered for a second before continuing down the road a bit, then found an alleyway. Instinct led him down into the darkness, and he found a door onto the side of the building. It was some sort of club, and Marden reached down to open the door, but it was locked.

He quickly looked over his shoulder before drawing his wand and whispering a simple "Alohomora." There was a click, and with that, he slipped inside easily with no detection.

He was greeted with darkness and lots of distant chatter. Chinaware and glasses clinking together. He could see a bright light ahead, and he quickly realized he was backstage. Men dressed in black suits were assembling their instruments, flipping through their music sheets and getting into their respective seats. The curtain had not drawn yet, but Marden stayed close to the walls, where it was still dark. He crept behind a second, black curtain and came around to the other side of the room. There was no sign of Ailene or the woman that resembled her. He then decided to slip down a ramp to an exit. Down below, he quickly melted into the crowd and no one would detect that he didn't belong. Most of the chairs and tables were gathered at the back of the large room, with a large empty space in front of the stage. Marden made for one of the farthest tables against one of the walls when the lights suddenly dimmed, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

The crowd suddenly dispersed to the dance floor, each with a sweetheart on their arm, and gentle music began to fill the room.

The curtains lifted.

There she was.

She was in a white dress that dazzled in the spotlight, illuminating her. She was absolutely exquisite.

Her voice filled the entire room and the all of the pairs below swayed to her voice.

_A little love that slowly grows and grows_

_Not one that comes and goes_

_That's all I want from you_

_A sunny day with bolts up to the sky_

Her voice was angelic, it floated to the ceiling and fell on your ears like a feather. Marden had never known that she could sing, and sing so beautifully.

Marden's heart swelled in his chest, a warmth filling his lungs.

He was rooted on the spot, his eyes watched the way her body moved along with her voice, her breathtaking smile and her bright chocolate eyes.

_A kiss and no goodbye_

_That's all I want from you_

_Don't let me down, Oh show me that you care_

_Remember when you give, You also get your share_

Marden felt the urge to run up to the stage, grab her and kiss her. But he didn't move, he couldn't move. He was in a trance, absolutely paralyzed by her voice.

He had to have been under some spell, a trap to lure him in and take him out. Or perhaps she was a Veela. There was no way a woman could possess his heart the way Ailene had done.

_Don't let me down, I have no time to waste_

_Tomorrow might not come, When dreamers dream too late_

_That's all I want from you_

Marden was shaken out of his daze by the loud applause. Ailene curtsied gingerly before retreating backstage and letting another young woman take to the microphone.

Marden's feet moved again. He ran backstage and saw her disappear down a small hallway. His feet picked up the pace, but then a strong hand seized his shoulder.

"What you think your doin?" A rather large, burly Muggle twirled Marden around on his feet. "You aren't allowed back 'ere."

"I was hoping to speak to Miss Hastings. I'm an old friend."

"I don't care who you are or what you do. You aren't allowed back 'ere and she's not to be bothered. There are too many of you blokes comin' and botherin' her. Out with ya!"

Marden restrained himself from using magic as he was picked up briskly by the arm and tossed out the same door he came like a rag-doll. Marden was lucky to land on a few garbage bags.

"Wait!" Marden called after the large Muggle just as he was about to close the door. He stopped and looked down at Marden with an annoyed look.

"Tell her, tell her that Marden McKinnon thinks her voice is beautiful. Please tell her, please." Marden begged. He was given a pathetic snort before the door slammed shut.


	16. Part 16

**Part Sixteen**

Ailene Hastings was casually taking the small pins that held her hair together out when there was a knock on her dressing room door.

" 'Nother great night tonight, Miss Hastings. Job well done." The brutish Muggle that threw out Marden leaned against the door frame.

"Thank you, Mr. Gresham. Anyone try to sneak past you tonight?" Ailene said with a smile, glancing at him through the mirror.

"Surprisingly, just one, who was hot on your tail before I caught 'im. Said 'is name was McKinnon, or something like that-"

"McKinnon?!" Ailene said incredulously, this time turning and looking at Mr. Gresham. "Marden McKinnon?"

"Yeah, yeah! 'At's it! Tossed him right out onto the street. Told me you were an old friend and wanted me to tell yeh that you have a very beautiful voice."

Ailene sat in absolute silence. So he was able to find her? She thought she was doing a magnificent job not running into him after all these years. She moved out of her old apartment and moved across the city, and was even able to do her work right in the comfort of her own privacy, never having to venture out to a cafe to get some peace and quiet. There was not a trace of Marden to be found; she hasn't even seen a ruddy owl once.

"Thank you, Mr. Gresham." She said in a quiet voice. "If you see him here again, tell him I don't want to see him. Ever. I've moved on, and so should he."

Mr. Gresham stood for a few seconds with a rather concerned gaze before he nodded slowly. "Will do, Miss Hastings. See you next Saturday." He said before disappearing from the doorway.

Ailene slowly sat down in the chair nearby. To say that Ailene no longer cared for Marden would be a complete and utter lie. She still thought about him from time to time, maybe not as much as he thought of her, but it drove a steak in her heart every time she did. But she stuck by her decision five years ago, and was to continue to do so.

She honestly wouldn't know what to do if she came face to face with him again. Would she push him away? Or would she crash herself into him and never let go?

The ultimate test was just a few minutes away.

She quickly gathered her purse and threw on her coat before venturing out into the street. The light snowflakes earlier in the evening had accumulated dramatically, and the streetlights illuminated the flakes as they came down in gentle waves. It was much quieter now. Ailene slipped out of the back door and looked around warily before stepping out into the alley. She made it to the street and began to walk, her hands in her pockets and her face burrowed into her scarf to keep warm.

"Ailene?"

She heard the familiar voice call behind her and she slowed her walking to a stop.

Of course he waited for her, she knew him too well.

For a few long seconds she stood, waiting for something else.

"Ailene..." The voice was closer now, barely over her shoulder.

She slowly turned and looked up and gazed into those icy eyes. White flakes were stuck in his damp, brown curls that sat atop of his head so sweetly. He wasn't as thin and lanky as she had remembered, his face now had some substance to it. He still stood tall, his hands in the pockets of his robes.

She felt her heart beating in her ears. Her breath escaped her nostrils in twirling condensation that rose into the night air.

"Marden." She answered in an indifferent tone.

"You look beautiful."

"How did you know where I was?" She demanded.

Marden faltered for a few seconds. "I saw you walking al-"

"So you followed me?" She interrupted.

"Yes, well-"

"And you waited for me outside. After you were thrown out for sneaking in and trying to get to my dressing room."

"I wasn't trying to get into your dressing room. I wanted to catch up to you before you made it there. Do you not remember the gentleman that I am?" Marden now asked her. "And I wanted to see you, say hello to you."

"Well, now you see me." Ailene answered rather harshly, unsure where this hostility was coming from.

"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me? For old time's sake?" He asked with a curl to his lips and one brow raised.

It was very tempting. Especially with that smirk on his face. She loved his smirks. She looked back behind her before turning to him again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Marden."

His smile fell. "Can I at least walk you home?"

"No. I don't think that's a good idea, either. We really shouldn't be seeing one another." She answered, watching Marden's face closely.

Now his lips curled slightly into a frown. "I see."

There was a long pause, and it was so silent they could hear the snowflakes whiz by their ears.

"Well then," Marden said slowly. "Goodnight, Ailene. Take care of yourself." And with that, he turned slowly and walked back in the direction from which he came.

It was now Ailene's turn to be rooted to the spot. Snowflakes buried themselves into the strands of her hair, and she watched him walk several long moments until there was jolting crack into the midnight air, and he was gone just like that.

Ailene blinked, but wasn't surprised. He was fantastic at disappearing.


	17. Part 17

**Part Seventeen**

Christmas Eve arrived swiftly at McKinnon Manor. The fireplace was alive with roaring flames, the great mantle decorated with a large wreath filled with blooming poinsettias. Angus and Verana McKinnon were in deep conversation with one another about the recent implementation of the Werewolf Registry, and how absolutely prudent it was to the survival of Wizarding-kind.

"If it were up to me," Verana sneered. "They'd all be eradicated by now. Half-breeds shouldn't have a place in this world. Shame on the Ministry for even allowing them to register."

Marden's lip curled in disgust at the statement, though no one was paying any attention to him. He sat across from his sister and brother-in-law. Marden looked up at Fleamont Potter, who said absolutely nothing, cutting a peice of pot roast. Fleamont, like the rest of the Potter family, were quite tolerant of...well everyone. Fleamont's father was very outspoken about Muggle rights, which Verana has picked up on once or twice. But Fleamont was smart enough to just listen to his mother-in-law and not argue. Marden glanced over to his sister Euphemia, who was glaring at her mother, but again, silent. The siblings then exchanged glances before continuing to eat.

Marden then glanced back up at the pair sitting across from him, smiled gently, knowing that his sister was with a man who made her happy and took care of her.

Despite their happy façade, the pair were having an incredibly difficult time conceiving. The Potter side of the family, while excited for the addition of a new family member, were not nearly as harsh with Fleamont as the McKinnons were with Euphemia.

But it wasn't anyone's fault, really. The McKinnon bloodline had become so inbred that it was really no surprise that Euphemia couldn't conceive. Each time Euphemia became pregnant, (which was few and far between), the fetus did not live past its fourth month. This was incredibly difficult for the both of them; Fleamont wanting nothing more than to be a father. Perhaps the only people to be blamed by this genetic mishap were the members of the Wizarding world who kept the tradition of inbreeding alive by continuing to marry cousins. And not the distant ones that lived in some far off, never-heard-of town. The first and second cousins whose parents were siblings. Too close for comfort.

Some families have even died off due to extreme birth defects and total infertility.

Nevertheless, Angus and Verana McKinnon were becoming increasingly impatient with the two, having absolutely no idea what the problem could possibly be. They tried everything with their daughter and son-in-law. Spells, potions, you name it, they tried it.

Now the conversation shifted to Euphemia and Fleamont, which was always a topic when they visited their parents.

"There has to be some sort of potion, something to increase fertility. I'm shocked no one has invented such a thing." Verana shook her head before placing her knife and fork on her empty plate.

"My father suggested a few things that might help." Fleamont then spoke up, taking a sip of wine. "Quite controversial, some might think, but they might work."

"Controversial how?" Angus now spoke up.

"Well, there are certain..._healers_, that specialize in women's reproductive health, and they might be able to give us some insight as to why we aren't conceiving." Fleamont offered gently, knowing his parents-in-law were too smart.

"You mean...doctors?" Verana said with a sigh. "Muggle doctors?"

"W-well, yes. Muggles use very scientific ways to try and plan when a woman is... best to have a child, all that sort of things." Fleamont then stopped himself before going into too much detail at the dinner table. "You get the picture."

"I do and I don't like it." Verana stated simply. "Wizarding uses are far superior than Muggle."

"Then why are they still trying after five years?" Marden spoke up, a very dangerous move to make.

Verana slowly turned her head to look at her son with absolute disdain. "Not surprising you'd say that."

"I think they should try any means if they want a child. What difference does it make? In the end they'll have a child, you'll have a grandchild, just like you want."

Verana then pointed her finger in Marden's face. "You have no right to speak, after the stunt you pulled all those years ago. I'm surprised your sister even speaks to you, let alone me. You better not still be seeing her."

"I'm not." Marden lied. Obviously he'd never tell anyone that he saw her again, even if it was just for a brief moment. "I haven't seen her in five years. And I don't think I'll ever see her. All thanks to you."

"Well, she made the right decision in ending things with you. For a Muggle, she wasn't all that stupid."

Marden's jaw clenched so hard he thought all of his teeth would crack and break. Ailene was brought up almost every single time he visited his parents, no matter how much he didn't want to see them. He resented them, especially his mother, for not putting stupid prejudices aside and accepting Ailene for who she was.

"There'll be no use of Muggle means to help bring a child into this world." Angus now spoke up, which silenced everyone, despite the nasty glances that everyone made towards each other.

"You'll just have to keep trying, that's all." Angus said, offering his daughter a gentle pat on the back. This didn't make Euphemia seem any better. She slowly stood and let out a soft, "excuse me" before exiting the dining hall. Silence filled the room again save for the crackling fire. Marden then stood and slowly left the hall in search for his sister, finding her in the washroom.

He knocked on the door gently

"I'll be out in a minute, love."

"It's me." Marden said, softly. He felt his heart break when he heard the crack in her voice. Marden turned the doorknob slowly and found Euphemia standing in front of the sink, her hands leaning on the sides with her head bowed.

"Why don't they understand?" She asked him.

"They've never understood anything." He said finitely to his sister. "They're only job was to bring us into the world. They never thought of raising us right or supporting us. They just made us. Why do you think we have more memories of our bloody house-elf than them?"

"The pain has been unbearable, Marden." She cried. "Each and every time I lose one. There's contractions, and blood and before I know it, it's gone. But they don't even care. They don't care how many times it takes for me to go through that." His sister cried, slowly leaning in to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, gently rubbing her upper back.

"I'm so sorry, Mia. You need to do what is best for you." Marden said softly, resting his cheek on her head. "Don't worry about what they think or say, if you want to go and see a Muggle doctor, than do so. I'm here for you, and I'll support any decision you make."

Soon Fleamont came by, Marden figured he didn't want to be at the table any longer alone with their parents. Marden left the two of them alone and returned to the table. There was silence, his mother with her fingers intertwined and covered her thin lips as her elbows supported her. Her eyes followed Marden as he grabbed his traveling cloak and draped it back around his shoulders.

"You really ought to think about the things you say. And the hurt you cause." Marden said simply, to both of his parents, before leaving the house. He caught his mother's furious expression, but he left the house before he could hear anymore of her hurtful words that she could throw at him.

He quickly Apparated to Diagon Alley, where he went for a spot to drink. He sat for a very long time, no one bothering him since most of the bar was empty save for Tom the barman and a few lonely souls, just like him. Despite the flashy lights and decorations, it was a rather sullen night. He downed one, two, three glasses of Firewhiskey, his thoughts becoming a blur but he only thought of the love of his life. She was probably off with friends, and he could just picture her in a beautiful cocktail dress, a glass of wine in her hands. Her lips were stained with cherry red, her eyes smokey and her hair perfectly curled. She probably danced with all sorts of boys before opening presents. Around her neck were a strand of perfectly shimmering pearls. The same ones he gave her five years ago for Christmas.

He got nothing. Absolutely nothing but a broken heart.

Merry fucking Christmas, the alcohol invaded his thoughts. He found himself walking down the street on the Muggle side, and his feet led him to the dance hall where she would sing every Saturday night.

**_"Closed for Christmas. _**

**_Special New Year's eve show on Thursday! Bring your Sweetheart and dance 1953 goodbye!_**

_**Our Special guests include:**_

_**Singing duo Janet and Conrad Layton **_

_**The Gorgeous Ms. Sophie Goodson **_

_**Heartthrob Mr. Kirk Conover**_

_**The Dazzling Ms. Ailene Hastings**_

_**And with a very special guest!**_

_**Victor Young**_

Marden now had plans for New Year's eve.


	18. Part 18

**Part Eighteen**

**Thursday, December 31st, 1953.**

The very last night of the year.

Ailene Hastings gently slipped out into the cold night and began to walk down the sidewalk. Her heels declared her presence on the street, her picture perfect, blonde curls fluttered in the harsh wind and she placed a hand on them to try and keep them in place. Tonight was a special night, not just because it was New Year's eve but because Ailene was to meet one of her very favorite songwriters, Victor Young. She planned on singing one of his songs tonight. Perhaps he would become captivated by her voice and sign her with some record label? Then everyone in the world would hear her voice. Wouldn't that be just divine?

Don't fret, she was still a school music teacher by day, doing the very same kind of work she did nearly six years ago. Her little signing bit was just something to do, and it was extra change in her pocketbook.

Surprisingly, not much had truly changed about her, either. She still lived happily alone and husband free. As she aged, this became an increasing issue when she wished to find a place to dwell.

"And just where is your husband?" Landlords would ask her, and she would simply reply with a "Don't have one, don't need one."

Her confidence would unease them, and she would be turned away easily.

Eventually, she found a very old woman who had lost her husband during the First World War, and she was sympathetic with Ailene. She would often invite her for tea and they would talk just about everything; dresses, music, politics, or even the latest Cary Grant film.

Ailene would visit Rosa's café from time to time, mainly to drop in and inquire about her old friend. Rosa and Ailene would each ask one another where Marden had gone off to.

"He use to stop by and ask for you." Rosa would tell her. "When I tell him I not seen you, he look so sad and leave. Never see him again."

Ailene paid for her bus ticket and sat quietly as it took her down town, finding a discarded newspaper and reading about the events of the day.

As much as Ailene would rather not admit, she still had feelings for Marden. Perhaps not as strongly as he had shown a few nights ago, but he would often visit her in dreams, taking her in his arms and gently swaying to the music in her head. Their foreheads would rest against each other, and he felt so real before she would wake up, and find her bed empty.

Once she arrived at her stop, she stepped off warily, scanning the street for any sign of Marden. As much as she wanted to grab him and take him in her arms, she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to destroy his life.

Ailene passed by the crowd that waited at the entrance and surveyed it, no sign of him. But she knew of his ways, and she knew he'd find a way in, somehow.

She slipped in the side door and locked it behind her. She came to her dressing room and made sure she her make-up and hair stayed intact. She was in a rose colored dress that was beaded to shimmer in the spotlight.

She quickly took the stage as the clock struck ten. The curtains lifted and the orchestra slowly rose to life. And so did her voice.

_The scene is set for dreaming_

_Love's knocking at the door_

_But oh my heart, I'm reluctant to start_

_For we've been fooled before_

She was afraid to search the crowd for him, but during a quick pause, she did, and Marden was in the back corner, a glass of amber liquid in his hand as he watched her. Their eyes met. And they did not break contact

_The night is like a lovely tune_

_Beware, my foolish heart_

_How white the ever constant moon_

_Take care, my foolish heart_

Ailene couldn't look away from him, even as she sang, she sang to him.

_There's a line between love and fascination_

_That's hard to see on an evening such as this_

_For they both give the very same sensation_

_When you are lost in the magic of a kiss_

The rest of the crowd was on their feet, swaying in each other's arms. The only person alone was the strange man in the back, and the beauty on the stage. They were connected, perhaps you couldn't see it or feel it, but they could.

Ailene blinked and felt warm tears sting her eyes. She batted them away, trying to compose herself and as the song concluded, the crowd applauded her, and she did a very quick curtsey before she walked off stage and into her dressing room.

She closed the door behind her and sat down, her hands find her face and supporting her as she cried. She tried to calm herself down, for she had several more songs to sing.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She wasn't surprised. He probably saw her tears.

Ailene looked at herself in the mirror and gingerly dried her eyes before she slowly stood and opened the door.

The light illuminated his face, looking up and meeting her gaze.

She let out a half-hearted laugh. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" She asked him, dabbing her cheek softly with a tissue.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," She said, turning to the side to let him in before closing the door behind them.

"Why do you keep coming? Why can't you just let me be?"

Marden was silent. She noticed a strange, almost velvety cloth in his hand.

"To be quite honest, I don't know." He said, turning to look at her. "I know I shouldn't be here, I know you told me to stop, but I just keep coming back."

"Perhaps you should listen to yourself?" Ailene said softly, stepping past him to sit down. Marden grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. She looked at him incredulously, surprised that he was so bold as to take a seat instead of take a hint.

"I just want to talk to you. I want to know how you're doing. How life has been treating you; well, I hope?"

Ailene continued to watch him for a few minutes before nodded. "It has." She

nodded. "I've been doing just fine, I still teach, and I'm still blissfully single." She added with ease.

"Well. Honestly I'm quite surprised. I was certain you'd have met someone sooner or later."

"Well, I've met a few people." She couldn't help but brag. Perhaps she was trying to push him away with her pride. Men didn't like that in a woman, right?

"Clearly they don't know how to love you properly." He said, seeming to match her equally. "I can."

Ailene was about to retort when there was a knock at the door. "Yer next, Miss Hastings."

"I'll be right there, just fixing my hair." She answered before standing, slowly. She made her way to the door and opened it. He stood and followed as if instructed. They were about to part ways when Marden gently took her hand.

"I never knew you could sing so beautifully." He said to her gently, before letting her hand glide out of his, making his way back to stage's exit. Her hand lingered in the air after a while before turning to head back to stage.

Ailene sang a few more songs, one more up beat and happy, another a sullen rhapsody, Marden had returned back to his seat. She glimpsed a few single girls that came out that night approach him and ask him for a dance, in which he kindly refused.

Towards the end of the night, a large radio was brought into the hall as the lights went up and everyone, including the singers and orchestra, came down into the crowd. Glasses of champagne were passed around as everyone mingled with one another. The countdown was to begin shortly. Ailene got the chance to talk with Victor Young, who played the violin alongside some of the singers, and his wife. They were chatting when Marden had approached her, waiting patiently for her conversation to wrap up.

She wasn't surprised to turn and see him standing there. She took the small glass of champagne that he offered her.

"Not a fan of sweet." He told her over the chatter of the crowd. "Least not with my alcohol." He said coyly, only to be met with a stern gaze.

"How did you even get in here, I told Mr. Gresham to toss you out the first sign of you."

"How nice." He said sarcastically. "Magic, darling." He smirked.

"It's 11:58 everyone! Countdown's coming up!" Someone shouted, and the crowd became quiet, Marden sticking close to Ailene, some young men eyed her as if they wanted her to be their New Year's kiss.

**10!**

**9!**

**8!**

**7!**

**6!**

Marden gently placed his hand on the underside of her forearm as they both shouted the numbers along with the rest of England through the radio.

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Everyone around them found their sweetheart and planted large kisses on each other. Marden watched Ailene look around and clap for all the other couples. Marden took her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

Ailene looked back up at him, watching him and the two made eye contact.

Once the evening was through, Ailene made her way back to her dressing room. He soon reappeared in her open doorway, and she watched him through her mirror.

"What are you doing here, Marden?" She asked, this time desperate for an answer, and she watched their reflection as his hands gently reached down and caressed her bare shoulders. His warm touch was electrifying and it sent chills down her spine, and she visibly shook. He then touched the string of pearls around her neck. His pearls he gave her.

"I've already told you, darling." He whispered back. "All I want is to see you, to look upon you and admire you."

Her heart longed for him, but her head said to push him away. It was a going to be the internal battle of the century, and one of them will win.

His hands gently moved in over her shoulders, her skin so soft and delicate and his fingers caressed her neck.

"Marden..." She found herself sighing out loud. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ailene..." He whispered back to her.

Then her body came to life. She stood up fast to the point where Marden took a stumble back.

"Please Marden, please don't do this to me..." She said desperately, shaking her head. "We can't do this, we can't be together, I would only bring you misfortune for Christ's sake!_"_

She then pushed him away firmly.

"I didn't want your life to be ruined because of me. Because of what I am. I loved you, I really did. Apart of me still does, but I wouldn't live with myself if everything was taken away from you, like your career and your family."

He looked absolutely defeated. "I don't even know how I've managed all this time without you. I was so heartbroken the day we broke up. You know I went out that morning...and I bought you an enagement ring. I planned on marrying you that very day. I was going to marry you and make you my wife so we could spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh, Marden..." She whispered softly. "I'm so sorry." Her hands fell from his face, but he caught them, placing them back on his cheeks.

"I love you." He whispered back. "I never stopped loving you." He said softly, and he very gently leaned in and captured her lips. He had longed to taste her again, to breath in her divine scent. It was a different scent, floral, mature, womanly. He felt like the arid dirt being quenched by the rain after a drought. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and he was met equally with passion. His arms snaked around her body, pulling her tight against him.

He felt his feet move, and she felt her lower back hit the ledge of the vanity. Within one swift movement, she was picked up and sat on the counter, her make-up and different beauty necessities pushed aside. Her legs spread almost on instinct. He felt how hot she was.

With a gasp, their lips parted, Ailene breathing heavily and her head pounding with her heartbeat.

"Marden...we can't do this."

"Just one last time, one last time...please, no one has to know. This will be our secret." Marden begged against her face, his breath smelled faintly of whiskey.

Ailene just couldn't resist his pleas, and she found her body betraying her. Her legs wrapped around his abdomen, her lips and tongue fighting for a way back in. His hands brushed the skirt of her dress up to her waist, his nails digging into her skin as he began to pull off her pantyhose.

Ailene dug her fingernails into his chest and with as much force as she could possibly muster, shoved him off of her. He wasn't expecting it, for as he stumbled, he tripped backwards over her chair and caught himself on the wall behind him.

"No Marden!" She shouted at him. "NO!"

Marden immediately put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry...I'm very sorry." He said to her, practically cowering at her. He was shocked at how surprisingly strong she was. He slowly stood back up, against the wall.

"Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to overstep my bounds."

Ailene hopped off of her vanity, glaring at him venomously. She pulled herself back together and smoothed out the skirt of her skin tight dress. She took a great big deep breath, calming her anger.

"Marden. How many times do I have to tell you?" She said to him in a quiet voice. If she spoke any louder, she'd be screaming at him. She then turned and looked at herself in the mirror, wiping off the excess lipstick that was smeared all over both of their lips. She fixed her hair and the top of her dress before turning to him.

"I'm sorry. I really, truly am sorry. If the circumstances were different, then things would be different too." She finally said after a moments pause.

"You wouldn't ruin anything." He said to her. "I have my own place, my own money, my own life now. You'd only be making my life better." He explained.

"I read your uncle's letter. I read what he wrote."

"Are you really going to listen to what he had to fucking say?" Marden now stepped closer to her. "He didn't want us together, of course he'd try and say anything to get us apart. They'd all say the same thing, but you don't even know the truth. You only know a quarter of how my world works"

"Don't stand there and tell me what I do and don't know." She hissed, turning to look back at him.

"You're not the Ailene I remember." Marden sneered disdainfully at her.

"And you're not the Marden I remember either!" She screamed. "The Marden I knew would've never forced himself onto me."

"I wasn't forcing myself onto you!" He now raised his voice. "If I remember correctly, you're legs were wrapped tight around me!" He screamed. "You were wet and hot, I felt it! You wanted me!"

Ailene clenched her jaws, and she didn't really know where it came from, but her hand rose and in one swift movement, made contact with the left side of his face with a blistering, horrible crack.

She hit him so hard that he staggered back, his feet finding themselves and he watched her. Ailene had never seen such a nasty look on his face, his peircing eyes absolutely mad with rage. He swiftly turned and ripped the door open, swiftly leaving without another trace.

Everything happened so fast that the room was spinning. The same hand that had slapped him now covered her mouth, trying to stifle the painful sobs that came out of her as she sank down to the floor.


	19. Part 19

**Part Nineteen**

Ailene was certain that Marden would never ever speak to her again.

Which is what she has wanted all this time, right? She wanted him to leave her alone, and go on about their lives the way they had been for the last five years. Now nearing six.

But the way things ended that night on New Year's eve was absolutely horrible. Why was she harboring such contempt and resentment towards him? He technically did nothing wrong. He was right in saying that she was enjoying their passionate moment together in her dressing room. She did wrap her legs around him, and she was anticipating him. And above all, she shouldn't have slapped him. There was absolutely no excuse for physically assaulting him.

Ailene was absolutely beside herself during the first few days of January. It was the first Saturday of the year, mid-morning, and Ailene was sitting and writing out her lesson plans for the week, when there was a knock at her door.

Funny, she didn't remember inviting anyone over for mid-morning tea. Perhaps it was Marden? But there was no way he knew where she lived.

She stood and looked through her peep-hole. Her heart lept, but quickly came back down to her chest when she realized it wasn't him at all, but he was dressed eerily similar to Marden, and was clearly much older than him. He had a long, white beard and hair of equal length and color. She saw him reach out and knock again at her door.

Ailene hooked the chain to it's respective lock on her door, and opened until the chain snapped, and it stood just ajar enough for her to speak.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Ah yes, I am looking to speak with a Miss Ailene Hastings?" The old gentleman spoke with such politeness, and Ailene was struck instantly by how blue his eyes were. Not the same shade as Marden's, no. They were as blue as the ocean, and just as deep and captivating. He peered at her over half-moon spectacles very kindly. Ailene stood her ground, knowing that this man was no mere Muggle.

"I certainly hope I have the right address?" A leather glove dug into his pocket and picked out a small peace of paper.

"Yes you do, and I am Ailene. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have you ever been in contact with a Mr. Marden McKinnon?"

Ailene stayed silent for a very long time, eyeing him very closely.

"I'm assuming _you_ know him?" Ailene then asked in return.

"Ah yes, Marden and I go back quite some time. Brilliant student, I even wrote a personal recommendation Karkus Rabnott when it came time for his training to be an Auror."

Ailene was silent again. She eyed this old man, and though he may be old to her, he stood with air of wisdom and knowledge.

"I am here because I have a few questions to ask, if that may be alright with you?" The man asked.

Ailene shut her door, before unhooking the lock and opening her door again.

"I have not seen Marden in well at least five years now." She answered him, knowing this wasn't the entire truth.

"Well, there is speculation that this is false."

Ailene walked away from her door and left it open for him to follow her inside. He did so hesitantly, perhaps out of respect.

Ailene clicked her stove on and set her teapot onto the flame.

"Before I tell you anything, Mr...?"

"Albus." He simply stated. "You may call me Albus."

"Yes, Mr. Albus. Before I tell you anything, I must know the true meaning of why you are here. What is your exact business?" Ailene knew that she was probably being very rude and unladylike, but she didn't care. She did not trust Wizards at all, and perhaps that was because with Wizards, nothing was as it seemed.

"Yes, that seems quite fair. I am, after all, taking time out of your day just a few days after the Holiday to bother you.

"Well, a formal complaint has been filed with the Ministry that you have knowledge of our world, which is strictly prohibited. And they have much evidence to prove that Marden McKinnon is the reason."

The teapot's whistles pierced the tiny apartment. Ailene poured two cups of tea and brought over some cream and sugar cubes to the small table by the wall. She pulled a chair out and offered Mr. Albus to sit.

"So you're from the Ministry, then?" Ailene asked nonchalantly, as if she knew of the Ministry's existence her whole life.

"Well, yes." Mr. Albus took the seat that was offered and drew his wand, tapping the cream and sugar cubes so they floated effortlessly into his mug. Ailene's eyes watched in amazement at this. Marden never did anything like that in front of her.

"I am apart of a high court of Wizards and Witches, called the Wizengamot. We work very much like your government's Parliament, if you will. We support the greater good of Wizardkind in the United Kingdom. And with the potential knowledge of a Muggle having intelligence of the Wizarding World is a highly dangerous crime."

This Mr. Albus made Ailene feel as though she had broken a school rule. Which, considering the grave tone in his voice, she had broken the law.

"What will happen to Marden?" Ailene then asked, and Mr. Albus took a kind sip of his tea and sat back.

"Well, we're not entirely sure yet. We are waiting on how this conversation between you and I go."

"And what about me? Am I going to be in trouble?"

Mr. Albus sat and studied Ailene for a very long time.

"Have you ever stepped foot into our world?"

"Well...yes I have. I have been to that dusty old pub...and the brick wall that leads out onto a street with shops. Some sort of Alley, but the name is escaping me at the moment."

"Ah yes, Diagon Alley. That was quite a good choice, if I do say so. Every Wizard and Witch from the United Kingdom and Ireland has visited there at least once in their lifetime."

"Hang on a minute." Ailene stood and walked into her bedroom, rummaging though her closet until she found her Witch's hat that Marden bought her, and the robes she wore to Euphemia's wedding.

"Look, he bought me these." He showed him, sticking the hat on her head and lifted the robes. "I've also been to his house. Well, it's more than a bloody house, it's a mansion. I attended his sister's wedding to Fleamont Potter."

This made Mr. Albus sit up in his chair. "You met Mr. and Mrs. Angus McKinnon?"

"I did..." Ailene answered softly, lowering the robes. "They hated me, and so did the rest of his family. Which...I guess I don't blame them. "

Mr. Ablus then hummed as if he was thinking of something, or perhaps putting things together in his head. He stroked the hair on his chin. "It is one thing to hate someone who has wronged you, another entirely when you are hated out of prejudice." He explained lightly to her. "I think their hatred is quite unwarranted."

The old man then took another sip of his tea before speaking again.

"So, it's safe to assume that you and Marden were very close?"

Ailene returned to her seat. "Very much so. We're not together anymore. But I do still love him, and I think I always will. I realized how detrimental things would be if we were to get married. He could lose his job, he could lose his family and I could never live with myself knowing this."

Mr. Albus slowly sat back in his chair with a smile, still stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I'm certainly glad I came to talk with you, Ms. Hastings." He said thoughtfully. "They were going to send someone else here to _Obliviate _you."

Ailene looked back up at him in absolute shock. "Do _what_?"

Mr. Albus then laughed to himself. "They were going to erase your memory. Wipe it clean so nothing was left of our world, and of Marden. You'd still go on with your life the way it is." He quickly assured her.

"Is that what you're going to do?" Ailene said quickly. "Please, I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't told anyone else about your world, or even him for that matter. Please, I can live with the memory of him."

"Memories can be quite dangerous, my dear." He said softly, but then he shook his head. "But, I don't think I will. That's why I came instead, to learn the truth and whether it was indeed right to wipe your memory clean."

Ailene sighed softly in relief, quickly wiping the tears that welled in her eyes and escaped down her cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"There's no need to thank me, I am simply doing my job. But just know that if there is at all a violation, we will have no choice but to _Obliviate _you. But, alas, I don't have any worries. You seem like a very intelligent young woman. I can certainly see why Marden took for you."

Ailene smiled, stroking the robes in her hands.

"Ah yes, love. Very strange thing indeed. And very powerful. I have learned many lessons on love. We certainly do not expect to fall in love with those that we do. Seems to happen that way. And Wizard-Muggle relationships have been occurring since the dawn of time, and I should think they will continue to do so."

Mr. Albus took a last sip of his tea before grabbing a pointed hat out of his pocket and placing it gingerly on the top of his head.

"Thank you for you time, Ms. Hastings. It was certainly a pleasure meeting you." He stood and stuck out his hand, taking hers gently before offering her a bow. He turned and Ailene followed him, opening the door for him politely.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Albus. I enjoyed your company very much so."

"As did I." He bowed again and turned, stepping out into the pale, winter sunlight.

"Mr. Albus? Can I ask you one more thing?"

He turned and looked at her expectantly.

"You said someone filed a complaint with the Minstry?" She stepped closer to him, and whispered this question. "May I know who did?"

"Mrs. Verana McKinnon."

* * *

That night, Ailene searched the usual crowd for Marden. His usual spot in the back was now filled with a couple captured in a rapturous kiss.

Ailene had finally gotten what she wanted, but at what cost?

At the end of the night, Ailene left the dance hall and made her way down the street as she usually did. But she knew this area very well, and knew that Diagon Alley, and the Leaky Cauldron, were not too far off. She made a swift right, walking down the road.

She came to the pub and she looked up, and the cauldron that hung above the door, with a witch stirring her concoction swung creakily in the breeze. Every time she passed by the pub, she would look up and see that this sign and the pub was something else entirely; like a dusty old bookshop. But tonight, it was there, waiting for her expectantly.

She hesitated for a moment, before she opened the door.

Voices and laughter filled her ears, the breeze from inside catching her curls and lifting them in the air. Everyone inside looked the same, wearing long, luxurious robes and tall, pointed hats. Some turned and looked at her, as if expecting a friend, but they were disappointed, and others even eyed her. Ailene was sure she stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed in all Muggle clothing, her dress a gorgeous shade of emerald, and her makeup and hair were still well intact.

She slowly walked over to the bar, and Tom the barman greeted her.

"I remember your face. You're Marden McKinnon's friend. I'm sorry to say, but he hasn't been in today, nor the last few days for that matter."

"Well, thank you." Ailene said politely. "I was actually looking for him this evening."

"Ah yes, would you like a Firewhiskey?"

"Uh, no. Is there anything a little lighter, maybe less strong?"

"Ah, butterbeer for the Lady!" Tom declared, and may Wizards and Witches raised their mugs to her. She smiled at them, quite surprised at how warm and welcoming some of them were.

A frothy pint of an orange colored beverage was placed in front of her, and it sure looked delicious. She took a sip, and was not disappointed. In fact she was delighted at it's taste, reminding her a bit like soda pop, but there was indeed a hint of alcohol in it's undertones.

She sat for a while, sipping her beverage and eyeing the scenery. Candlesticks floated just above their heads, owls sat on the bar as if it they were cats, and there were those too, a small black cat purred and pressed itself lovingly against Ailene's ankle.

There was a quite a large crowd in one corner, all glued to a impressive looking radio of some sorts. It sounded as if some sort of football match was coming through, a commentator speaking quickly, shouting names.

_"NICE HIT FROM STOCKETT! HE'S IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE NOW, NEARLY DODGING WOODSON!"_

Ailene leaned in a little to listen closer to listen.

_"HE'S GETTING CLOSER TO SCORING, BUT HE'S GONNA HAVE A HARD TIME TRYING TO GET PAST PUNKE!_

_WAIT...WHAT WAS THAT? **THE SNITCH! JONES IS ALREADY ON IT, AND DONOGHUE IS HOT ON HER TRAIL! **_

_BACK TO STOCKETT! HE AIMS, BUT PUNKE! MERLIN'S BEARD, PUNKE IS JUST TOO QUICK, THE HARPIES ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER THAN THAT TO GET PAST THE CANNONS!_

_**HANG ON! HANG ON!"**_

The crowd that was screaming through the radio went absolutely bonkers!

_**"JONES HAS DONE IT! SHE CAUGHT THE SNITCH JUST LIKE EVERYONE KNEW SHE WOULD!**_

_**ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES! **_

_**FINAL SCORE IS 45 TO 234! HOLYHEAD HARPIES DEFEAT THE CHUDDLEY CANNONS!"**_

Some of those who gathered around the radio jumped up and down wildly, shooting sparks out of their wands. Others tossed their hands up in the air angrily and immediately went to the bar and ordered more drinks.

Ailene was quite content in the atmosphere that surrounded her. She almost felt entirely at home as she sipped her soul-soothing Butterbeer. Some people still eyed her quite suspiciously, but she felt that no one would bother her, Tom seemed nice enough to trust.

Then, she got the strangest idea. She reached out for a napkin that was left on the bar and dug into her pocketbook for a pen.

_I would like to talk, if that's alright with you?_

_Rosa's for coffee? For told time's sake?_

_-Ailene_

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked, and Tom turned around.

"Another Butterbeer?"

"Um, no. I was wondering if I could ask you of a favor? Would you give this to Marden the next time you see him?" She handed Tom the folded napkin.

"Why don't I mail it to him? Zephyrus here is a ruddy good owl." He smiled, pointing to the large, black owl that sat diligently on the bar. He tied the letter to his leg before the bird took off into an open window by the ceiling. "Wouldn't be surprised if he'd find his way back to you with a reply, I reckon."

Tom helped Ailene count out £0.60, which she only assumed equated two sickles. "Don't worry, you're not the only Muggle that has visited this pub. I've learned to count Muggle money a long time ago." He reassured her.

Ailene threw on her jacket and was just about ready to leave when the massive fireplace against the farthest wall roared with green flames that licked the mantle, and Marden McKinnon stepped through.


	20. Part 20

**Part Twenty**

Marden quickly strode over, grabbing her arm and drawing her to a corner.

"What in Merlin's saggy Y-fronts are you doing here!?" He hissed at her.

"I came looking for you." She said softly, ignoring his strange analogy. He looked rough, unkept stubble poking through the normally smooth skin of his face.

"How the hell did you get in? Are you alright, did anyone bother you?"

"No, not at all. Can we talk?" Ailene asked him quickly. "Please?"

"And what on earth do you possibly have to say to me?" He growled at her, his eyes full of anger, and his lips curled slightly in disgust.

"Can we go somewhere private, please?"

"I don't think so. I don't know if I'm ready to talk to you." Marden said simply, and Ailene could've sworn her heart and slipped out of her body and into a pool on the floor.

"Marden...please, I'm so-"

"Save it." He then snapped.

"Were you leaving?" There was no mistaking the sharpness to his tone. "I'll escort you." Despite the outward anger, he took Ailene's arm gently, flicking a galleon in Tom's direction. "For keeping an eye on her."

Once outside, Ailene ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I don't need taking care of! I was perfectly fine in there."

Marden turned and stepped in front of her, Ailene stopping short. "Do you not realize the danger you put yourself in? Some Wizards are not nice, and it's easy to tell you're a Muggle. Some wizards would like to do harm to people like you. They could hurt you, or kill you!" He hissed again. "I was right a few nights ago, you know very little about this world, so don't pretend like you do."

Then Marden's attention shifted to something behind Ailene. She quickly turned and saw a heavily cloaked person leaving the Leaky Cauldron, turning to look at them. Marden drew his wand and wrapped an arm around Ailene's shoulders, walking them briskly ahead.

"You see, we're being followed now." Marden said through gritted teeth. They walked a little ways, Marden's hand still gripping his wand tight. Ailene wrapped her arm around his torso for support.

She could feel him shift and look behind him. In one swift movement, Ailene felt Marden retract his arm from her shoulders and shove her hard in her ribs, forcing her to trip over her heels and fall flat down an entrance to an alleyway. She quickly turned to look as Marden swished his wand in front of him, huge sparks of yellow, like fireworks, bounced off of an invisible shield just inches from his face.

Marden then took a step forward and returned red sparks back at the cloaked figure. Ailene could barely see what was happening, but instinct told her to grab a rock that was nearby. She stepped back onto the street, now barefoot as her heels would otherwise render her useless, and she lugged the rock at their attacker; hitting him with a nasty crack on his hooded head.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Marden roared to her. She didn't listen. She picked up another stone on the ground and tossed it, followed by a beer bottle in a nearby trashcan. She began throwing anything and everything she could find.

Their attacker began deflecting these objects, and this time Marden latched onto Ailene.

A deafening wind filled Ailene's ears. She felt as though she was falling thousands of feet at thousands of miles per hour. She felt her stomach and the rest of her intestines twist and turn and lift up into her throat. She felt like she was spinning, on some sort of rollercoaster from Hell. But she could feel Marden pressed against her the entire time, both arms secure around her.

As suddenly as it began, her feet hit the ground hard, and she was sure her ankles had snapped. She instantly fell to her knees, and all of the Butterbeer she drank quickly came up and onto the dirt ground.

She hurled a few more times, feeling Marden next to her as he caressed her back and moved the hair out of her face. Once she was done, Marden helped her up onto her feet and supported her as they walked, her stockinged feet were poked with stones, and she could feel dirt accumulating on the bottom of them.

She blinked the tears out of her eyes and she saw a quaint little house in front of her, vines climbing over the sides. Wellington boots sat outside of the door, and a dim light was lit as they entered the house. Marden sat her down at a small table.

She heard a happy screech and a gust of air against her face. She looked up and saw his owl, who looked absolutely delighted to see her. It nuzzled it's beak into her hair sweetly, and she reached out, stroking it's chest.

"Hello, old friend." She croaked, her throat raw from vomiting.

She was then presented with a glass of water. "Small sips." She was instructed, and she obeyed. The water soothed her throat quite a bit.

"Don't get used to it." Marden told his owl. "She's not staying for too long." His voice was apathetic as he cleared the table of parchment and other things that he was doing before his evening was interrupted.

Ailene rested her head in her hand. She felt like she was run over by train. "What was that?"

"What, the Apparating?" Marden asked, he was now fixing her a cup of tea at the stove, his pack turned to her. "It's a means of travel. Quick getaway."

There was another long silence.

"I'm sorry." She offered in a disparaged voice. "I always seem to cause trouble when I'm around." She took a few more sips of her water before he brought over an old looking mug with tea in it.

He lifted his hand, a small jar of honey then flew towards him and into his hand. He put a spoonful in her tea and stirred it slowly. Despite his anger, he was being awfully generous to her, she thought.

She took the tea graciously, taking a sip and letting the honey sooth her. Marden sat down across from her, though he did not look at her, but down at the wood of his table.

She looked around, his house absolutely impeccable. There were all sorts of unusual clocks on his walls that did so many things but tell time. His cabinets were full of dusty old mugs and plates. In front of the sink was a large, high window that would probably let in an immense amount of light during the day. There was a small little photo on the wall of Fleamont and Euphemia on their wedding day, and they were waving at her brightly.

"How are they?" Ailene asked, gesturing towards the moving photo.

"Just fine." He answered her, still apathetic and not looking at her. She turned and watched at him for a while.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again.

"For what?"

"Everything. Mostly for hitting you. That was wrong."

"It was. I was shocked you would even do something like that."

"I don't know what came over me. I don't know why I was so angry."

There was a longer silence that followed. Marden's owl nestled into her arm lovingly.

"If you want, you can stay the night. I'll set up the sofa in front of the fire so you can stay warm. It get's cold at night." He stood and left to the next room.

She watched as he left. Ailene felt helpless, she knew that it would take a lot more than that to convince him.

Out of nowhere, there was a huge, orange flash of fluff. Marden's owl screeched to the high heavens. Ailene's cup of tea and glass of water crashed to the floor, and what stood in front of her was probably the ugliest cat she had ever seen. His face was smushed, his whiskers stood out in all directions, and he had to at least be a hundred years old. The most striking thing about this cat was that he was massive, the largest she'd ever seen.

"CROOKSHANKS!" Marden yelled, coming back into the room and scooping the massive cat into his arms. He tossed it outside before shutting the door. "Stupid cat!"

"Sorry about him." Marden said as Ailene stood to get a towel. "No need."

He waved his wand and the tea lifted up into the air as if gravity made no matter, the mug reversed itself and was pieced back together. The tea poured itself back in , still piping hot. The water and glass disappeared altogether.

"I don't think you had to kick him out." Ailene said, mustering the strength to stand and open the door. There Crookshanks the cat sat on the door mat, as if knowing the door would eventually open for him again. He sat proudly with his head held high, like a child that won it's mother over.

"He's a monster. No matter how many times I try to get rid of him, he finds his way back. He came with the house, so he must be tied to it somehow. I think he might be part Kneazle."

Ailene scooped the massive cat into her arms and it purred immediately, nuzzling her face with his. Marden looked at the cat disdainfully.

"I think he's a sweetheart." Ailene said softly, bringing him back to sit down with. Crookshanks looked at Marden, showing off that he was getting all the loving while his human flatmate got zip.

"Well, good. He can go home with you tomorrow, he seems to like you better than me." Marden said, walking away from them and back into the small living area. It was equally as cozy as the kitchen, carpeted with a small chair and sofa. A small fire was building its strength in the fireplace. She noted how massive fireplaces in the Wizarding world were, perhaps for flooing? It was so large Marden could easily stand comfortably inside.

He conjured a large, knitted blanket and a large enough night gown for her to sleep in.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Ailene said as he reached out and handed her the gown.

"Oh, well, in that case you're free to go, take the cat with you."

Ailene snatched the nightgown out of his hand immediately. "Thank you."

"There are extra logs on the side, in case the fire dies down. Goodnight." He said simply, walking up the stairs to the second floor. Ailene changed, laying out her dress and tucking her undergarments underneath her dress and got comfortable. She watched the fire as Crookshanks came and laid comfortable in the crook of her side, his paws tucked neatly under his fluffy body.

* * *

Ailene's eyes slowly opened to darkness. She saw embers flickering in the fireplace. She was frozen to her core, her breath rising to the ceiling and catching the moonlight. Even Crookshanks was now lying behind her, nestled between the back of the sofa and Ailene for warmth. She forced herself to sit up, wrapping herself in the blanket. She knelt down in front of the fireplace, plopping large logs onto the top and trying desperately to stoke the embers back to life. She blew on them, but they just glowed brighter before dying down again.

"Shit!" She hissed, going into the kitchen and rummaging for some matches or a lighter. She found nothing whatsoever.

She sat back on the sofa, picking up Crookshanks and holding him close. He purred loudly, clearly just as cold as she, but it wasn't much use, and it only became more unbearable as she sat.

Finally making the decision, Ailene slowly crept up the stairs, his bedroom door ajar just slightly, a warm light illuminating the hallway. She peered in and could see the silhouette of his body under his covers in front of a much smaller fireplace that was alight. She felt the warmth radiate her face, and her bare feet led her in front of the fire, where she sank down low and let the flames lick her body warm again. Crookshanks slipped out of her arms and stretched his paws, letting out a large yawn, his fangs long and his tongue curled.

She could hear Marden breath, and she turned to see him fast asleep, the top of his messy head just peaking through his covers. There was nothing more she wanted to do than crawl into his arms and fall asleep next to his warm body. But she had to stop herself. Instead, she borrowed the unused pillow off of his bed and curled up next to the fire.

Next thing she knew, the sunlight illuminated the back of her eyelids, and she slowly flickered them open. The fire was dead, but it was already much warmer with the sun kissing her face. She sat up slowly and turned, Marden's bed abandoned save for Crookshanks, who was now stretched out on the sheets.

She looked at the clock. 8:46. She scratched at her head before she stood and stretched in the sunlight. Feeling much better than the night before, she wrapped herself in the blanket and made her way downstairs. The strong smell of coffee filled her nose. Marden sat at his table, only in his underwear, reading his strange newspaper with pictures moving and the articles seemed to shift around on the pages. He sipped his coffee, his eyes glued to a very important article about an illegal trade of dragon eggs that was infiltrated during the night in Yorkshire. Ailene came and sat down in the seat across from him. The sunshine illuminated the entire room, there was no need for additional lights or candles. The dirty dishes in his sink lifted and met the floating wash cloth, wiping them down before neatly stacking them in a pile to dry. She watched the dishes doing themselves for a few long moments, absolutely enthralled by them.

"You have a very beautiful home." She remarked, looking around and admiring the wood work and molding. She couldn't tell if the carvings on the baseboard were unicorns or birds. They looked like horses, but seemed to be crossed with an eagle. "You seem to be doing quite well for yourself. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," He said softly, his eyes flickering over to her.

Then it dawned on her, she never told him about her strange visitor the other day.

"You know, something very interesting happened to me a few days ago. A man knocked on my door. A wizard, and we had a very interesting conversation."

He slowly lowered his paper, his eyes flickered to her. "And?"

"Well, he told me that...someone had filed a complaint about me and you to the Ministry. Told them that I was a Muggle that knew too much about your world."

Marden now set down his mug of coffee, entirely focused on her and this story.

"Who was it? What was his name?"

"Albus. That's all he told me."

Marden now sat back in his chair, one of his brows raised at her.

"Albus Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore paid _you _a visit?" He asked, in complete disbelief.

"I guess so. He was tall, older. Very polite. Long, white beard and hair. Had these half-moon glasses on."

Marden scoffed and shook his head. "That's absolutely unbelievable. Albus Dumbledore left all of his important work to visit a Muggle."

Ailene looked at him incredulously. "And you think I would lie to you?"

"Well, I truly don't know. Wizards have ways of disguising themselves to look like other people." He explained. "Though, I would find it quite difficult to try and duplicate yourself as Albus Dumbledore. Of all bloody people to visit you."

"Who is he?" Ailene asked, not seeing the point.

"Albus Dumbledore is probably the most powerful wizard in the entire world, not just the U.K. He seemed to be the only wizard that could take down Grindelwald and contain him. His authority is highly respected, considering he's Chief Warlock and all. Plus, he's Headmaster of Hogwarts, that job doesn't go to just anyone."

"I don't know. He said that someone else was going to come and...I forget the word he used, but they were going to come and erase my memory of you, of everything."

Marden sat and watched her for the longest time. He wasn't so sure what to make of any of this. It was quite possible that Dumbledore visited her, but why would he? What was his motivation? "Maybe he wanted to prevent you from being Obliviated. If it was unnecessary, then there was no need to."

"I asked him who filed the complaint."

"And?"

"You're Mum."

Marden's nostril's flared in anger. His jaw clenched and he began to tap his foot. He then shook his head and stood, going to pour more coffee in his mug.

"I'm not even fucking surprised. She'd try and do anything to make my life a living hell." He stated with his back turned to her.

"But why would she even do that? We haven't seen each other in years. You didn't tell her that we spoke, did you?"

"Of course not! No, she's mad about an argument we had at Christmas. She's a master manipulator and will do anything out of spite. She probably thinks we're still seeing each other...which, well we are." Marden spat, slamming his coffee pot back down. "I know it's from that. She wanted to punish me."

Ailene sat silently for a while. "Well, then we owe it to Mr. Albus. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and I'd have no recollection of you, or our time together." She suddenly felt overwhelmed with the thought of never knowing that Marden existed. She'll never regret their short-lived romance, nor sitting in his kitchen in that very moment. She will always love Marden, no matter what. She couldn't help the tears that seemed to well in her eyes, feeling her throat tighten with absolute sadness.

Marden was now turned, facing her while leaning on the countertop. He watched her with a sad expression, but was reluctant to go near her. He was afraid of what might manifest between the two of them again. Ailene was clear in her decision to stay away from one another, but he wanted to comfort her so much.

"Can you just...forgive me? Please? Forgive me for everything. For ruining your life and hurting you."

"I never expected you of all people to hit me like that. My mother? yes. Sister, we used to beat the living daylights out of each other. But you? Never."

There was nothing in his voice, no emotion, no love nor empathy. It was cold and to the point.

"I can understand if you never forgive me." Ailene said, wiping her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "But just know I'm sorry."

"I should've stayed away, like you asked. I should've never followed you that night a few weeks back. I should've just went to the Leaky with the lads and get pissed drunk."

Silence filled the kitchen once more.

"And maybe I should've listened to my parents." He then said in a softer voice. "Maybe I should've stopped going to Rosa's after the first incident. I should've forgotten you a long time ago." His voice suddenly cracked, and it caused Ailene to jump slightly, and she saw as a tear streamed down his face before being wiped away completely. She hesitated, before standing slowly.

"Maybe Dumbledore should've Obliviated you." Ailene stopped in her tracks when Marden said this, and she looked at him. "Maybe I should." He then said, now looking at her.

"Please." Ailene whispered, pleadingly. "Please don't do that to me."

"It's always been about you. It's always been about what you want, about how you feel. What about how I feel? The absolute agony this has caused me. And then you hit me? You physically assault me?" Now there was emotion in his voice. There was pain, suffering, anguish. More tears streamed out his eyes and down his cheeks. He took a step closer to her with each sentence he so painfully spoke.

He searched her eyes for something, but what to find what?

Ailene searched for the words to say to him, anything to make this all better. To make it all go away.

"I need you to leave now." He whispered, flicking his wand in the air, and her clothes from the night before came gliding into the room. She slowly lifted the nightgown off of her, and all of her undergarments, and eventually dress, slipped onto her with ease without dressing herself. She grabbed her pocketbook and her coat.

He disappeared into the living room, and when she was ready, she slowly walked in to find a green fire ablaze in the fireplace. He was dressed now in ordinary robes. She knew the drill; stepping into the fire that was surprisingly cool before he joined her. He grabbed her upper arm before speaking loudly: "The Leaky Cauldron."

Ailene shut her eyes hard as she felt that familiar sensation in her gut as she felt as though she was in an elevator that lost control, ever falling. She held her breath, trying not to breath in the soot that whirled around them until they felt their stop under their feet. They stepped out of the fireplace, the pub now incredibly quiet. There was not a single soul, not even behind the bar. Marden quickly led her out of the pub and onto the brightly lit street. The Sunday morning bustle quickly swallowed them, and Marden, with his hand still gripping her arm, led her down the street and at a corner.

"You know your way home from here?" His voice was harsh.

"I do." She whispered, not looking at him. "I need you to know that I'm sorry. Very sorry for everything. I'm sorry I made things about me. I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry for making your life a living Hell."

She finally looked up at him, while he was watching the ground. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know that. And...I'll always be there for you. In case you need me-"

"I don't-" He said, before stopping himself. "I need some time to think." Marden offered, finally looking back at her. "Perhaps, when I'm ready, I'll reach out to you and we can meet up and talk." He couldn't bring himself to cut her out completely.


	21. Part 21

**Part Twenty-One**

When Marden told Ailene that he needed some time think about everything, she didn't expect him to take so long.

Winter melted away into spring, and spring bloomed to summer. Every day since their last meeting in January, Ailene desperately anticipated an owl to come with a letter from him attached. She refused to step back into the Leaky Cauldron for fear that someone else might come after her and he wouldn't be there to protect her. And without an owl, she had no other way of getting in contact with him.

They no longer stepped foot in Rosa's café, so trying to look for him there was a lost cause. She had no floo powder, nor an address to travel to. The city of London had no record of a Marden McKinnon. Neither did Glasgow or Edinburgh. Yes, she traveled all the way to Scotland to look. Plenty of McKinnons, no Marden.

Why do you even care? This is what you wanted right? You wanted him gone, out of your life? But now, she yearned for him.

On Saturday nights, she would look for him in the crowd below. She could've sworn she spotted him a few times at his usual, lonely table in the corner. But whenever she ventured down to try and talk to him, he was nowhere to be found. It had to be her imagination. And each night, she'd walk right by the Leaky Cauldron, the sign above the door swaying in the breeze enticingly. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to go inside.

She'd just have to wait; though how long she'd wait was another question.

It was a usual, late Saturday evening in August, the night had wrapped up and Ailene sat at her vanity when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, I'm just wrapping up." She called, not expecting to see Marden opening the door and standing there. She watched his reflection on the mirror, the breath catching in her throat. She didn't see him at all that night, and she slowly turned to look at him. He leaned against the doorframe, a rather sad expression on his face.

"I think I'm ready to talk now." He said softly.

Ailene was speechless, she couldn't help but gape slightly as she watched him. After a few long moments, she slowly nodded her head. "Okay. I've been ready."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just needed to be sure I was ready."

Ailene nodded, her shoulders dropped that caused one of the sleeves of her dress to slip off of her.

"I'll wait outside for you. We can go someplace and sit, or maybe we can go back to one of our places..." He trailed off.

"No, Marden. It's okay, we can talk here." She said to him before he left, only to watch him turn and shut the door behind him. He looked around and found a spare chair, pulling it up in front of her and sat. He still had that strange looking cloth in his hand.

"I hope you've been well." He said softly, watching her tentatively.

"For the most part. I've been dying to hear back from you for about eight months." She said casually, but offered him a stern glance.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Like I said, I needed to make sure I was ready to speak to you."

Ailene sat, watching him. "I am still sorry about everything. Everything I've ever put you through."

"It's fine." He said softly, looking up at her. "I forgive you. Most of the things you are apologizing for are things you really don't need to. I don't regret anything. I don't regret bringing you to my sister's wedding, I don't regret introducing you to them, or announcing our plans to get married. I don't ever regret loving you. If I had a time-turner, I'd go back in time and do it all over again."

Ailene wasn't so sure what a time-turner was, but it wasn't hard to guess. "Me too." She whispered, looking down at the ringing hands in her lap. "But I'm also sorry for the repercussions you faced. I don't want you to have to go through anymore." She repeated herself.

Marden shook his head and scoffed slightly. "There would never be any repercussions. My family threatens me with all sorts of things, but half of them aren't true. They wanted to try and scare you. Which I guess worked, but they were all lies." He then reached out and took her hand. "And if there were any repercussions, I wouldn't care because I'd be happy with you. You're all that makes me happy in this world."

Ailene felt as though her heart was a magnet, and she could feel it pulling towards him. Tears found themselves in the wells of her eyes, and she desperately tried to wipe them away. She didn't want to him to see her cry. She shed too many tears already.

"I'll never forget the night we first kissed." He whispered softly. "I've never wanted to kiss someone more in my entire life."

Ailene was still turned away from him, dabbing her eyes. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces, the chips falling away into nothingness.

"I've said it before, but I will always love you. No matter how far you may move away from me, no matter who you chose as a husband, no matter how many children you have with him. I will always love you. I will always be here to love you."

The tears turned to sobs. Ailene always seemed to cry now when he was around, but she was having such a hard time assessing her emotions. She didn't know exactly how she was feeling. Loneliness, longing, anguish, joy, pain. She was feeling all of these at once.

She heard shifting beside her and Marden now knelt next to her, and she turned to look down at him. A hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears.

"Please don't cry, darling." He purred to her, Ailene placing a hand over his. Then they found themselves in each other's embrace, Ailene's arms wrapped around him tight, holding him close and never wanting to let go.

She was now on her feet, her cheek pressed against his chest. He stroked the back of her head, running fingers through her hair. "I like your new haircut." He complimented, and Ailene snorted out a laugh.

"Thank you." She said, pulling away from him and placing a hand on her ends. Her hair now came to just above her shoulders, and he continued to play with it. This was the Marden she now remembers, not the cold and distant Marden back in January. He was warm and gentle with her, so gentle. He took care of her the way a woman should be taken care of.

Marden now placed both of his hands on her cheeks, holding her face as he admired her. Ailene placed her hands on his wrists, and she bounced up on her tiptoes before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Followed by another kiss. And another, and another, until their lips did not part at all. Their tongues found one another and danced together. Their bodies pressed together as much as they could, and it became quite clear that they both wanted their bodies to connect, to become one.

Ailene's back pressed against the ledge of her vanity, and it brought her back to New Year's Eve when they were in the exact same spot. She lifted herself up to sit on her vanity, her legs spread far apart. Then, she placed both of her hands on each cheek of his bum, pushing him closer until their lower bodies met.

Of course he was hard, she'd be shocked if he wasn't. She wanted to feel him stretch her walls open and fill her deep inside.

Marden's hands made quick work of the loose, floofy skirt of her dress, aggressively tearing off her underwear. They were both eager to get things going. Ailene reached out and undid his belt, yanking it out of the loops of his pants before fidgeting with his buttons and zipper. His erection became free, and she found it with her hands, caressing it and feeling how throbbing he was.

Marden felt shivers glide up his spine at her touch. His hands found her hips and he pulled Ailene towards him, until he plunged deep inside of her. Ailene tipped her head back against her mirror, her fingers running along his scalp before clutching fistfuls of his curls. He began to thrust into her body, the vanity knocking against the wall behind them. They made eye contact with one another as they fucked, Ailene stifling a moan each time he rammed into her, while Marden's breath caught each time he found himself going deeper and deeper.

It didn't take long for Ailene to become uncomfortable in this position, and and she pushed him away, his hardness departing from her body. Marden now took charge, twirling her body around as her feet found the floor. He pushed her down, causing her to bend over her vanity. Ailene's face was inches from the the mirror, watching his magnificent body make love to hers. His hands gripped at her waist, feeling her bones underneath her skin. He leaned down with her, kissing her upper back as he entered her once again. She felt one of his strong hands press the middle of her back down, causing her to arch her back, lifting her bum to meet his body at the perfect height. She could barley feel her toes touching the ground.

This time, there was much more power in his thrusts.

Their bodies clapped together perfectly, and now Ailene couldn't help but moan loudly; the angle in which her body contorted allowed for him to reach new depths that no one had ever been able to do before. However, she was soon silenced as another strong hand clasped over her mouth. He was sure they were not the only ones left in the building.

God, why was he so good at this? Marden was the most skilled lover she had ever encountered. No matter how many times they made love in the many different ways, he never ever ceased to please her, to make her moan so primitively. Not to mention that he was the only man to make her orgasm until she was completely finished.

After about five minutes, her body couldn't handle it anymore, and she felt the climax swell in her abdomen. She hummed through his fingers, before she felt her legs become weak. She could no longer support herself, instead letting him keep her body up as he pounded her, drawing out her orgasm as he always did. Their bodies made sloppy noises until she could feel his body writhe underneath hers, and he filled her with cum. He made long, hard strokes against her body as he came, now it was he that moaned in response. Marden gripped her waist hard, digging his fingernails into her skin.

And with that, it was done. He pulled out and stumbled slightly before falling down in her chair, his entire body exhausted. Ailene made eye contact with her reflection before she slowly sank down, kneeling on the floor. Her hands gripped the side of the vanity as aftershocks still flowed over her body. This topped all of their other previous encounters.

The room was filled with their panting. It was like this for several long moments until Ailene felt his arms lift her up off of the ground and pull her into his lap. He tucked her head under his chin, and she laid there, her cheek against his sweating chest. His heart pounded in his chest, and it wasn't until their bodies had calmed, their breathing steady, did they stir. Ailene sat up and looked down at Marden, who looked back up at her with a content expression.

They both got dressed without another word, both of them exhausted and rather shocked with themselves that they just did that. It was as if they never left one another.

They walked out onto the street as rain poured through the night. There were distant rumbles, and small flashes of light could be seen through far off clouds. Marden drew his wand and lifted it in the air, an invisible umbrella protected them from the down pour , though he seemed to still be getting wet.

They walked in silence. What more was there to say? Their bodies said it all. Marden wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Ailene wrapped an arm around his torso, practically supporting one another.

At the corner, Ailene looked up at him. "Let's go back to your place."


	22. Part 22

**Part Twenty-Two**

God damn Marden McKinnon.

God damn him to Hell.

Not only did he weasel his way back into Ailene's life, but he also successfully seduced her. Ailene had promised that she was to not have any relationship with Marden ever again, and that even meant sexual contact.

But as she lay in his bed, his sheets wrapped around her bare body, all of that swearing and promising flew out of the window.

She watched him as he slept, his hair an absolute mess, his mouth ajar, and his adams apple vibrating as he snored. Ailene slowlly leaned in and pressed soft kisses to his neck, moving them up to the sharp edge of his jaw.

Ailene was in love with him. She knew it. She felt it; the same, warm, happy feeling swelling in her chest. It felt the exact same as last time, and she had come to the quick conclusion that there was no way she could get rid of him again. It was only a matter of time before things escalated the way they did earlier in the evening...in her dressing room. Just the thought of their romantic encounter caused her body to shiver in delight.

Marden stirred, his brow furrowed as he shifted himself to a more comfortable position. Ailene noticed how he curled up in a ball, the blankets almost covering most of his face so that only his closed eyes were peeking out. A small smile creased her face as she sat up in bed, wrapping the sheets around her body. It was no longer frigid in his home, but comfortable as the summer nights were warm.

The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon as she stood and stretched, the sky a beautiful shade of peach. Ailene took one look back at Marden before she threw on one of his shirts and crept down the stairs. With a kettle of water on the stove and a gurgling pot of coffee, Ailene stepped outside and inspected the empty garden beds around the perimeter of his little, stone cottage. She could just imagine a beautiful, massive garden growing bright and beautiful. Once she heard the kettle whistle from the kitchen, she snuck back inside.

She poured herself a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for him, bringing it back upstairs. Marden was sitting up in bed, an incredibly worried look glazed his expression at first, but it softened as soon as his blue eyes fell on her.

"I thought you left..." He said softly, taking the precious mug of coffee from her before she settled in next to him.

"No, I'm afraid not..." She said softly, taking a sip of her tea.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and took a long sip of his coffee, as if his life depended on it. He then turned his attention to her, a soft smile slowly growing.

They looked at each other for a very long time, their eyes set on one another; no words were needed.

Marden set his mug down on the table by the bed and scooted closer to her, his cheek resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you..." He whispered.

"For what?"

He was silent for a few moments. "For letting me back into your life. You have no idea what you mean to me."

The strong scent of coffee hit Ailene's nostrils and it mingled with his natural scent. She, too, set her mug down and snuggled her way into his arms.

"I love you." She answered him, and everything now seemed right with the world. "And I will never leave you again."

"Stay with me. Move in with me. I want you by my side from now on. I want to go to bed with you and wake up the next morning with you. I want to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with you. I want to sit and listen to the radio with you, and take you out on picnics and take you dancing. I want to do everything with you. Starting now. We don't even have to get married. Stuff getting married, I just want you here now and forever."

Ailene couldn't help but laugh at his last comment, turning her face to look at him. She considered this offer crucially, for she wanted to move in with Marden very much, but she'd have no way of getting to and from London. Derbyshire wasn't incredibly far away, but far enough that it would cause some obstacles. There was no way she could possibly Floo there without getting caught. Where would she even Floo to? And not to mention Apparating. She swore she'd never travel that way if her life depended on it. She never needed a car, so it had been a very long time since she drove any sort of car.

"Marden, you know I'd love to move in, but with my job, I don't think I'd be able to." She finally answered him, but he nodded slowly. "It'd be too difficult to travel to London. But don't worry, we're going to be seeing each other a lot more now." She reassured him, gently tapping the end of his nose with her finger.

"I don't ever want that to happen again. Being away from you...it was absolute torture."

"It wont. I am more in love with you now then when I was six years ago."

This statement made Marden sit up in bed and look down at her. His eyes searched hers, and within one heartbeat, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Their arms entangled each other's bodies, and soon they back to making love. Sweet, impassioned love.

* * *

It didn't take long for their lives to settle in together. Ailene taught Marden how to get to her tiny flat, and even lent him some Muggle money to take the bus. But soon enough, he was Apparating to her doorstep, which saved them a lot of precious time.

He'd usually stop by after his shift in the evenings, she'd make him a cup of coffee and they'd talk until she was done with her lesson plans or grading. On the weekends, he'd accompany Ailene to her Saturday night concerts where she sang her heart out. When she wasn't singing, she was down in the crowd, swaying along in his arms. Then, it was her turn to stay the night at his cottage into late Sunday evening, where she was forced to depart from him.

Life as they knew it was starting to become routine again, and seeing each other was a breeze.

However, as the way the universe always seemed to work, their carefree lives together quickly came to a halt.


	23. Part 23

**Part Twenty-Three**

1954 waned on like the moon, seeming to take forever yet the days flashed by. It was just yesterday, Ailene and Marden stood in her dressing room in the early hours of the year, screaming at one another.

So much had happened in one year. Their turbulent relationship rekindled and set ablaze once more, and now the two were enthralled with one another, and vowed to each other that nothing could tear them apart.

But the year wasn't over. No. There was still much more to happen before it closed.

It began mid-November. Ailene sat in a warm bath, Marden had long gone home. Her hands dangled at the side of the tub, and her eyes were full of thought as she stared at her ceiling.

She was a very conscientious person who knew her body very well. And she knew that her monthly menstrual cycle should have been here by now. In fact, this is the fourth month in a row that she had missed her period. August. September. October. Now November. There weren't even any symptoms of her cycle; No cramps, no headaches, no irritability nor fatigue.

Ailene could feel her heart racing in her chest from all of these anxious thoughts. Ever since she was eleven, she never skipped a period. It came as a subtle reminder that she was not pregnant, and instead was there to cause the usual pain and suffering.

She took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling out of the warm bath water.

'I might not be pregnant,' Her superego chimed in. 'You could just be having a hormone imbalance...' she thought, trying to talk herself off of the ledge. She did read in a women's magazine that hormone imbalances were a real thing, and that women should be much more aware of them.

But why now? Of all times? When Marden had come back into her life? She wasn't stupid. She could trace it back to August, the first time they had sex since seeing each other once again.

'Think of it this way...you haven't been having symptoms of a pregnancy, either.' Her consciousness reminded her, and this sort-of eased her worry. Ailene sat up in the tub, and looked down at her hands underneath the bath water.

What would Marden say? What would he do? She hoped that he would be excited, that he would be ecstatic, but she couldn't know for sure. There was the other part of her mind that thought about a possible, sour reaction that Marden could have. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he wanted her to get an abortion? How on earth she could do that was beyond her. She wouldn't even know where to go and get one. Not to mention that abortions were highly illegal at this time.

It was also incredibly frowned upon for a woman to have a chid out of wedlock.

Adoption? Possible. But how could she even bring herself to give up a child that was hers?

Her brown eyes flickered to her lower abdomen. She placed a hand to it, then poked it. Now that she looked at herself long and hard, she did notice her belly was bloated.

The only way to find out for sure if she was pregnant was to wait, there was no use speculating so early. Besides, her conscious was right, she wasn't experiencing any symptoms of pregnancy.

But it was only a matter of time.

* * *

December crept on, nearing closer and closer to the holidays. They continued to see each other as if there was nothing wrong. She kept her secret to herself, even as the bloodless days ticked by. Nonetheless, her lower belly began to protrude rather quickly. But she ignored it, wearing rather large sweaters to hide it, even from herself. Out of sight, out of mind.

Christmas came and went, and they celebrated together, just the two of them in his cozy cottage. The thought of this unborn child in her uterus plagued her mind as she smiled through it all, giving Marden presents and making love to him.

It was the day after Christmas. She wasn't sure what woke her up, but she slowly opened her eyes and looked around Marden's dark bedroom. She slowly sat up, and as the sleep wore off, her stomach began to churn, the glands in her throat began to swell and her feet quickly carried her to his bathroom. She wretched into the toilet like this for what seemed like an eternity though it was only a few minutes. Marden barely stirred, and as she sat back against the tub, catching her breath, she knew. This was it.

This was her first sign. She silently sobbed in her hands before finding her head back into the toilet, vomiting up everything they had eaten the night before.

She finally felt warm fingers gather her hair, and a warm hand rub her back. Once she was finished, she turned and looked at Marden; worry littering his face. He dampened a washcloth with cool water and pressed it to her forehead. Then Ailene felt his arms slowly lift her to her feet, and room spun around her as if the earth was rotating at a million miles an hour. Ailene's feet stumbled and she lapsed out of consciousness, coming to a few moments later, lying on the bed and staring up at Marden.

"Ailene?" He asked rather frantically. "What's wrong, darling. Talk to me."

Ailene shook her head, the room still spinning wildly. She tried to open her mouth and speak, but no words came out.

Maybe she wasn't pregnant...but dying?

Then everything went dark. She heard voices echoing around the blackness. Then her name. And she kept hearing it over and over, and she soon found that a woman was calling her name. The voice slowly came closer and closer as Ailene's eyes slowly opened.

"Hello, Ailene." A bright, young woman said softly. What stuck out to Ailene the most was the large, lime-green witch's hat that sat upon her head. Ailene must have been staring at her for far too long, because the witch asked her again.

"Ms. Ailene? How are you feeling?" Ailene now looked around, and it was clear she was in a hospital, before looking over at the young witch. She wore robes of bright lime that matched her hat.

"Wh-where am I?" Ailene asked.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." The witch said calmly, a small smile on her face. Ailene looked again, many other witches walking by the curtain that was drawn almost closed. Low voices echoed around the curtain that was drawn tight around her bed, all sounding female.

"Where?" Ailene asked, attempting to sit up. The witch smiled softly again.

"How are you feeing?" She repeated gently.

Ailene then assessed herself, her hand coming to rest on her forehead. "I...I think I'm okay...what happened?"

"I'm afraid you had a very nasty bout of morning sickness. It's not uncommon though. Some women never get morning sickness. Others get the worst cases of it." The witch explained gently, not nearly as worried as Ailene was.

Ailene looked back up at her, and the expression on her face must have been of complete and utter confusion, because the witch smiled.

"You're pregnant, Ms. Ailene." The words echoed out of her mouth and swirled around Ailene's head, and she felt it begin to spin like it did at Marden's home.

Then the witch took Ailene's hand gently, a warm smile on her face. "Congratulations." Ailene continued to stare at her as if the witch had several heads.

The witch withdrew her hand and grabbed a glass bottle with a black liquid inside of it. She poured Ailene a small amount in a glass and gave it to her.

"Here, love. Drink that up, it's a potion for morning sickness. When you are discharged today, we'll give you some of this, along with a list to get the ingredients from an apothecary. You'll be able to brew it at home."

The witch must have been speaking another language, because Ailene couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She knew she was pregnant, she suspected so a month ago, but to hear it from a medical professional, or so this witch seemed, was something else entirely.

"Where's Marden?" Ailene then asked the witch, who smiled pleasantly. "He's out in the waiting room. I'll go tell him you're awake, but first..." The witch said, handing her the glass. "I'm afraid you'll have to drink all of it."

Ailene sniffed the potion and it immediately made her sneeze uncontrollably. She then pinched her nose and drank the potion. It burned her throat, as if she inhaled a pile of black pepper.

The witch disappeared behind the curtain, and Ailene rested her head back on her pillow. She wondered if they told Marden about her condition. Obviously they had to, he was the one that brought her here.

Her own questions were answered when Ailene heard fast footsteps approach her curtain and swung it back wildly.

There he stood in complete disarray. His hair was an absolute mess, his pajamas peaked out from underneath his traveling cloak, his house slippers still on his feet.

His eyes were big, wide, and completely red. So was his nose, and his cheeks were stained with tears.

Ailene looked at him, never seeing him so disheveled in her entire life. They watched each other in total silence, her fearing the absolute worst.

He then moved slowly, almost gracefully, his eyes still glued to hers as he walked to her side and knelt down next to her. His eyes began to well with tears once more.

"You're pregnant..." Marden echoed, and Ailene, who found herself starting to cry too, nodded.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"Sorry?!" Marden practically yelled before grabbing her face and crashing his lips to hers. They lingered there for as long they could go without breathing.

"Sorry?" Marden asked again, in a whisper, but it was fruitless because he then let out such a gleeful laugh.

"I'm gonna be a bloody Dad!" He exclaimed, standing up and extending his arms up into the air. Marden was absolutely mad with joy. His entire face was lit like the Christmas tree in the corner of the large room, and he danced quickly from one foot to the other.

Ailene was so shocked by his reaction that she didn't know what to do or say. She simply sat there and watched him with a bewildered look. Suddenly, he pressed his ear to her belly, like a child listening for the ocean in a sea shell. His face turned and he kissed her belly numerous times.

Now a smile slowly crept onto Ailene's face, followed by a stream of tears. Marden quickly wiped them away, her lip trembling.

"I'm scared..." She confessed softly, her throat tightening with sadness.

"Don't be, darling. Don't be," Marden whispered back to her, pressing a strong kiss to her forehead. "I love you with all of my heart, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my child." Marden would be a fool to say he wasn't scared either, but he had confidence in himself and Ailene.

Their tender moment was interrupted when the witch finally came back with the discharge papers. Ailene changed back into her nightgown, Marden draping his cloak around her shoulders, and soon they were able to Floo back home.

Whatever the potion was, it worked because she didn't feel queasy at all once they landed back in Marden's fireplace. He quickly stepped back and stood for a few moments, looking around his living room for a few seconds before looking back at Ailene.

Suddenly, he took off up the stairs to his bedroom. Ailene could hear him rustling though something as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was horribly thristy.

She heard him come back down and to the kitchen, and she slowly turned.

There was a black box in his hand, the same black box from six years ago.

Marden took a step closer to her and took her hands. "Please...for the love of all that is good and green on this earth...will you marry me?"

Ailene felt her heart hit the floor...no, wait that was the glass of water that was in her hand. Her face twisted into a sob before she nodded her head slowly.

"Yes! YES!"


End file.
